Pulsions animales
by Jude-sama
Summary: Malgré la chute du Lord Noir un an plus tôt, ces partisans les plus fanatiques continuent de perpétrer son idéologie à travers des assassinats violents. L'Ordre du Phénix se voit donc dans l'obligation d'agir, aidé une fois de plus par un certain Severus Rogue bénéficiant toujours de sa couverture de mangemort. Celui-ci se voit attribuer une aide en la personne d'Hermione Granger.
1. Note de l'auteure

Bonjour, bonjour !

Ah, je peux déjà voir les regards curieux et peut-être même un peu en colère ?

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne poste pas cette annonce pour vous dire que j'arrête ma fiction. Je sais que cela fait presque un an que je n'ai pas publié, mais étant en Terminale, et donc je passe mon bac dans deux mois, je n'ai pas vraiment pu me consacrer à l'écriture.

Mais j'ai décidé de m'y remettre doucement mais surement.

Mais je m'éloigne de mon propos. Pour tout recommencer à neuf, j'ai décidé de réécrire ma fiction, ce qui explique que j'ai supprimé tous mes précédents chapitres. Pas d'inquiétude, je poste dès aujourd'hui le nouveau prologue. Je trouve d'ailleurs ce dernier beaucoup plus satisfaisant que le précédent. J'aimerais savoir votre avis pour savoir si je me suis engagée sur la bonne voix... Bien sur la trame restera la même :). J'ai les grandes lignes, il ne me reste plus qu'à remplir entre.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire.

Dans ma nouvelle 'écriture' certains reconnaîtront peut être des références à certaines œuvres que j'adore :

- Les chroniques de MacKayla Lane de Karen Marie Moning

- La quête d'Ewilan et les Mondes d'Ewilan de feu Pierre Bottero

Bonne lecture à tous, et je remercie d'avance ceux qui auront la gentillesse de me laisser des reviews, cela me motiverait grandement à poursuivre au plus vite. Bises

Ps : Je recherche quelqu'un pour me corriger. Veuillez déposer vos CV dans ma boite de message privée du site :)


	2. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà enfin de retour ! Je remercie encore toutes les gentilles personnes ayant reviewées mon ancienne fiction !_

_Chers compatriotes, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter en avant première la version 2.0 de Pulsions Animales ! Trompettes et roulements de tambours je vous prie !_

_Les nominés pour le titre de "Meilleure Beta" sont Océane, Océane et...Océane. Vous pouvez lui faire un tonnerre d'applaudissements car, sans elle, vous n'auriez par pu lire ce prologue aussi vite. Ou avec quelques petites fautes par ci par là ! UHUH !_

_Enfin, je vous laisse lire ce petit bijou ( oui oui je me lance des fleurs, enfin des bouquets ;p ). _

_Pour ce qui est de la parution des chapitres, un chapitre sera posté tous les lundi ou tous les deux lundi. Pour informations, j'ai terminé le chapitre 5 mais ayant mon bac dans mes ASPICS ...er... mon bac dans moins de deux mois ( Malediction ), je ne sais pas si je pourrai tenir mon rythme d'écriture et donc celui de parution. _

_Toutes reviews seront récompensées de 10 points à la maison de l'auteur(e) ! Que la Coupe des Quatre Maisons commence !_

_Bises, Jude. _

* * *

**Prologue**

Ma philosophie tient en quelques mots : si personne n'essaie de me tuer, c'est une bonne journée. Et autant le dire tout de suite, je n'ai pas souvent de bonnes journées. Surtout depuis que certains Mangemorts ont eu la merveilleuse idée de faire un comeback – mortel – dans le monde sorcier. Au demeurant, je ne connais pas beaucoup d'amis proche du Survivant n'ayant pas eu quelques soucis dans leur vie. Loin de moi l'idée de me plaindre, Harry nous a débarrassés de Voldemort l'année dernière après tout, mais il est vrai que parfois j'aimerais avoir une vie plus paisible. Malheureusement il semble que ce ne soit pas pour demain. Adieu petit cottage en Ecosse, adieu les soirées à lire en caressant Pattenrond sur mes genoux, adieu le thé à la bergamotte. Mais je m'éloigne de mon propos. Je disais donc, que depuis les premières attaques des mangemorts l'Ordre du Phénix a repris du service, et moi avec. Me voilà donc de nouveau en armure rouge et or, baguette à la main, prête à défendre ma vie et celle de mes amis. Peut-être même le monde sorcier.

Finalement, les épopées épiques, autre que celles que je lis dans mes romans, ça me plait bien. Mais un peu moins quand je mets ma vie en jeu. Mais, foi de Gryffondor, je ne vais certainement pas me laisser faire. Sans moi pour contrôler les deux lions qui me servent de meilleurs amis, je me demande bien où ils en seraient aujourd'hui.

Malheureusement là aussi – il faut croire que la chance m'a quittée – tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu. Pas de baguette, ni d'armure flamboyante pour moi. Je crois qu'elles ont rejoint mon petit cottage, je ne sais où. Là où je ne pourrais pas les voir de sitôt en tout cas.

Au fait je suis Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre et meilleure amie du Survivant – pour ceux qui ne sont pas trop callés sur le sujet – et accessoirement Miss-je sais-tout de Poudlard, la meilleure école pour Sorcier d'Angleterre. En fait je préfère que l'on oublie ce dernier qualificatif même si certains, des Serpentards bien évidemment, se font un malin plaisir de me le rappeler. Mes ennemis publics numéro un – maintenant que le plus dangereux a été rayé de la liste – sont Severus Tobias Rogue et Draco Malefoy. Ne me posez pas la question, de savoir qui ils sont, je n'ai tout simplement pas envie d'en parler. Que Merlin me vienne en aide – ou toutes autres divinités miséricordieuses qui puissent m'entendre – ce n'est pas le pire. La bonne nouvelle c'est que le dernier me laisse plus ou moins tranquille désormais. La mauvaise c'est que je suis « la partenaire » du premier.

* * *

_Un mois plus tôt. Angleterre, Loutry Ste Chaspoule, Le Terrier. 15h30, 40°C._

Il faisait une chaleur accablante, ce qui ne semblait pas gêner Harry, Ron et les jumeaux, perchés sur des vieux Brossdur, de jouer au Quidditch. Je pouvais quand même voir que la température et le soleil ne les laissaient pas indifférents. Harry, dont les cheveux naturellement indisciplinés virevoltaient dans tous les sens, transpirait à grosses gouttes. Les jumeaux, sans se départir de leur espièglerie légendaire, tentaient de suivre tant bien que mal le Survivant pour lui dérober le Souaffle. Quand à Ron, j'esquissai un léger sourire en le voyant ainsi, la sueur perlait de tous les pores de sa peau et il semblait avoir rendu les armes.

Affalé sur son balai, je pouvais voir sa cage thoracique se soulever de manière saccadée et ses cheveux roux collaient à son front. Un peu plus et c'était la crise cardiaque assurée. Mais cela ne sembla pas le préoccuper car je pus le voir froncer les sourcils en réponse à une remarque de Fred. Dès lors ils filèrent un peu plus loin du Terrier. Je me suis toujours demandé comment l'on pouvait apprécier de voltiger dangereusement sur un balai, sans aucune protection. Mais bon, s'ils en sont satisfaits je n'ai rien à redire.

Tant qu'ils ne viennent pas me demander de les rejoindre ou d'engager une discussion sur la _Feinte de Wronski. _Non pas que je n'aime pas le Quidditch, mais je préfère largement me contenter d'être une spectatrice. Et lors du tournoi de Poudlard, je ne rate presque jamais un match, surtout depuis que Harry est le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor en plus d'être l'attrapeur vedette, sans oublier Ron comme gardien. Et puis les voir mettre une dérouillée à Malefoy est assez satisfaisant. Bon j'avoue, c'est même diablement satisfaisant. Encore mieux qu'une Bière-au-Beurre de Rosmerta. Rien que pour ça, j'aimerais parfois être à la place d'Harry.

Voilà pourquoi je me retrouvais, non pas sur un balai à leur côtés, mais tranquillement installée à l'ombre d'un arbre, un livre dans les mains et un verre de citronnade à ma droite. Mais ma concentration – dont on s'amuse à se moquer parfois – se trouvait altérée par la température, c'est pourquoi je me retrouvais à lire pour la cinquième fois la même ligne. Agacée, je refermais le livre d'un coup sec et, avisant les alentours, je sortis ma baguette pour me débarrasser des vêtements encombrant pour me retrouver en maillot. Un soupir de contentement s'échappa de mes lèvres. Je me rallongeai sur ma serviette de bain et profitai de ce moment de calme bienvenu.

Le Terrier était presque vide de tous ses habitants depuis quelques jours. Il ne restait que Molly, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred et Georges et moi. Bien que cela puisse paraitre beaucoup, cela restait quand même insignifiant par rapport au nombre ordinaire de personnes vivant sous ce toit. Parfois le Terrier prenait l'allure d'un vrai moulin. Tout le monde entrait et sortait à sa guise et il n'était pas rare que des invités – Neville, Luna, Remus et d'autres membres de l'Ordre – se présentent à la porte. Je ne savais pas la cause de cette soudaine désertion, mais cela faisait un bien fou, même si parfois la maison se trouvait être d'un calme alarmant et peu habituel.

Si la présence des absents me manquait parfois, je n'allais certainement par me refuser un peu de calme. Sinon je le regretterai au retour de tout le monde. Et puis il faut savoir qu'il m'est très difficile de pouvoir lire tranquillement quand Fred et Georges s'amusent à tester leurs nouveaux produits sur l'un ou l'autre de leurs frères et ou de leur sœur unique.

Si ce n'est pas sur moi. Harry, avec sa chance légendaire, n'a pas ce problème. Le plus souvent il s'allie avec les deux criminels. Impétueux mais pas fou. Dès lors, le calme relatif se transforme en une véritable tempête. Et c'est un euphémisme. Entre les cris de la victime, les rires des spectateurs et les réprimandes de Molly, un œil extérieur pourrait croire que c'est un asile de fou. Et même si je pense parfois la même chose, c'est ainsi que j'aime cette famille et l'atmosphère propre au Terrier.

En ce moment même Ginny et Molly s'attardaient déjà à préparer l'un des fameux repas dont elles seules avaient le secret. Molly était un vrai cordon bleu et ces diners étaient devenus bien connus dans son entourage car ils avaient souvent des allures de buffet royal. Au plus grand plaisir de Ronald qui se précipitait à chaque fois, sur le poulet à la moutarde, les légumes croquants et les plats en tout genre comme un fou en donnant l'impression qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des lustres. Ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas, car Molly chouchoutait ses invités et sa famille.

Harry et moi-même avions d'ailleurs souvent droit à sa sempiternelle remarque « _Mon chou, manges-tu correctement ? Viens prendre un bout, tu es maigre comme un squelette ! » _Il est vrai que comparé à Ron et aux autres rouquins, Harry faisait gringalet. Malgré son mètre soixante-dix et son corps travaillé et endurci lors de la guerre, il ne faisait pas le poids face aux Weasley.

Ron le dominait désormais de quinze centimètres, rejoignant la taille commune des hommes de la famille. Si Harry était athlétique, Ron lui ne se gênait plus pour exposer ses larges épaules et sa carrure d'homme. Cela l'avait aidé à gagner confiance en lui, ce qui s'était vu saluer par le début d'une deuxième liaison avec Lavande Brown qui bavait littéralement devant lui, tout en sachant désormais les limites à ne plus franchir.

Et je dois dire que leur couple marchait du feu de Dieu, et cela enchantait Molly qui voyait déjà danser ses prochains petits-enfants devant ses yeux. Quant à moi, je soupçonnais Lavande d'être nymphomane vu la façon dont elle se collait à mon meilleur ami. Enfin, si cela convenait à Ron, cela me convenait aussi. Tant qu'ils n'oubliaient pas de jeter un sort d'insonorisation sur leur chambre.

La présence de Ginny aux côtés de sa mère s'expliquait par son désir de se marier prochainement à Harry. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs promis de lui faire sa demande lorsqu'il aurait passé son concours d'Auror avec Ron et aurait acquis une certaine stabilité professionnelle. Je ne doutais d'ailleurs de ni l'un ni l'autre, et peu nombreux étaient ceux qui le faisait. Tous s'attendaient donc à le voir mettre un genou à terre durant les deux années à venir. Pour faire taire son impatience, Ginny s'était mise en tête d'apprendre les rudiments du métier de femme auprès de sa mère, qui en était un modèle exemplaire.

Mais l'agitation en cuisine s'expliquait par le fait que la maitresse de maison avait laissé comprendre ce matin au déjeuner, que tous seraient de retour ce soir au Terrier pour le diner. Cela incluait, Arthur, Bill, Remus, Rogue, Nymphadora et le professeur McGonagall.

Cet instant que je m'octroyais serait donc le dernier avant notre retour à Poudlard. Bien que Ron ait râlé pour la forme en réceptionnant le hibou en provenance de Poudlard, notre excitation à tous était palpable. Le directeur Albus Dumbledore, ayant repris sa fonction après que la vérité sur sa fausse mort soit révélée, donnait la chance à ceux qui le voulaient de retenter leur septième année. Inutile de poser la question, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « Poudlard », le volatile repartait dans le sens inverse pour apporter ma réponse positive, suivit de près par celle d'Harry et Ron.

Il ne nous restait plus qu'une semaine avant de rejoindre la gare de King's Cross. Je bouillonnais d'impatience à l'idée de retrouver nos compagnons et de reprendre mes études. Il n'y avait que deux taches sur le tableau. Je nomme Rogue et Malefoy. Le second ne m'effrayait plus depuis bien longtemps, il s'était d'ailleurs assagi. Quant à Rogue c'était une toute autre histoire. Ayant survécu de justesse aux morsures de Nagini, il avait été conduit devant le Ministère de la Justice pour répondre de ces actes.

Grâce à Dumbledore, présent dans la salle de jugement, et a Harry, qui avait rapporté les faits qu'il avait pu voir dans les souvenirs de Rogue que celui-ci lui avait légué alors qu'il croyait mourir, le Maitre des cachots avait été innocenté. Un ordre de Merlin Première Classe lui avait même été remis. S'il avait d'abord cherché à le refuser à l'aide de ces éternels sarcasmes, Dumbledore avait su le faire plier. Voilà pourquoi, dès sa sortie le professeur qui fut autrefois le plus haï de toute l'histoire de Poudlard se retrouvait propulsé sous le feu des projecteurs à la une de tous les journaux sorciers.

Une semaine plus tard, et son image détestable s'était faite remplacer par celle de héros national – que dis-je – international, chouchou de ces dames et modèle pour les jeunes générations. Malheureusement pour les têtes blondes de Poudlard, cela n'avait pas changé son comportement. Toute cette agitation autour de lui, ne le rendait que plus sarcastique et furieux. Et ce comportement enflammait la gente féminine qui prenait cela pour de la pudeur et une part de mystère tout à fait charmante. Charmant ? Mon cul !

Nommé Directeur adjoint, - McGonagall se désignant trop vieille et désirant du repos après la Grande Bataille - cela n'avait pas suffi à atténuer sa colère lorsque la Directrice avait choisi Remus Lupin pour assurer, une fois de plus, les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Cela avait été une soirée mouvementée au Terrier ce soir-là. Heureusement que la loyauté de Rogue à nos côtés n'était plus à faire, sinon tous auraient pu croire qu'il s'apprêtait à tuer sur le champ le loup-garou. Le repas terminé et les invités partis, Harry, Ron et moi-même étions montés jusqu'à nos chambres en pouffant comme des idiots en imaginant Rogue élaborer un stratagème des plus farfelu pour écarter son rival du poste tant désiré.

Mais ce soir, l'heure n'était plus aux rires.

Assise sur mon lit, dans la chambre que je côtoyais avec ma meilleure amie, des cris au rez de chaussé nous avaient fait lever la tête simultanément et sortir prestement nos baguettes. La guerre avait laissé ses réflexes. Aux aguets nous étions sorties de la chambre, alors que les garçons faisaient de même. Descendant l'escalier le plus vite possible tout en restant discret pour ne pas alerter d'éventuels ennemis, notre méfiance et notre adrénaline s'étaient muées en inquiétude lorsque nous avions vu, passant le seuil et soutenu par Rogue et Lupin, Arthur Weasley couvert de sang et blessé. Molly s'agitant dans tous les sens s'était précipité sur lui pour le porter dans leur chambre en vue de le soigner.

Hormis les parents Weasley nous étions maintenant tous assis en silence à la table de la cuisine. Pas besoin d'être médium pour voir que nous étions tous inquiets et préoccupés. Seul Rogue, fidèle à lui-même gardait un visage impassible. Les enfants Weasley montrait des signes d'inquiétude flagrants, chacun à leur manière et Harry se triturait nerveusement les mains. Je n'étais pas en reste. Une perle de sang apparut à la commissure de mes lèvres après que je les aie mordues, signe habituel de mon tracas. Remus se contentait de froncer les sourcils. Voir le sang sur leurs vêtements n'arrangeait pas les choses. Ils le firent tout de même à la demande de Ginny, qui s'était exprimée clairement mais sans pouvoir cacher les failles dans sa voix. Nous avions tous connu la mort de personnes chères durant la guerre mais voir un proche en mauvais état n'était pas une chose à laquelle on puisse vraiment s'habituer. L'on pouvait juste apprendre à cacher ses émotions. Ce en quoi le professeur des potions, assis en face de moi, était devenu maitre. C'est donc à lui que je m'adressai :

_« - Que s'est-il passé ? »_

Rogue leva le regard et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Alors que je commençais à croire qu'il ne daignerait pas me répondre, il me donna finalement une réponse.

_« - Alors que nous nous apprêtions à transplaner, nous avons été attaqués »,_ répondit-il d'une voix neutre de tous sentiments.

Pas besoin d'être voyant comme Trelawney pour le comprendre. J'ouvris la bouche pour demander des éclaircissements mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

_« - Laissez donc votre insupportable manie de vouloir tout savoir pour votre retour à Poudlard, Miss Granger. Vous ne saurez rien d'autre pour le moment. La discussion est finie »,_ et en me voyant froncer les sourcils il crut bon de rajouter, _« Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »_

Vexée par sa remarque, bien qu'habituée je refermai la bouche et d'un reniflement méprisant lui fit comprendre ma pensée sans toutefois l'exprimer à voix haute. Il eut alors un rictus. Mais Ron, impulsif par nature et sur les nerfs, ne l'attendit pas de cette oreille.

_« - Ne parlez pas __à Hermione sur ce ton ! Vous êtes ici chez moi et je ne vous donne pas le droit de le faire, espèce de troll graisseux ! »,_ Siffla le rouquin d'une voix tendue par l'inquiétude et la colère, les joues rouges et le regard brillant.

C'est en serrant les dents et en posant ma main sur son bras pour le calmer que je m'attendis à la remarque cinglante de Rogue. Celui-ci d'ailleurs avait aussi la mâchoire serrée, signe de sa colère croissante, et s'apprêtait à remettre l'insolent à sa place. Je me figeai de stupeur devant l'audace de mon ami lorsque celui-ci, en dépit des signes de danger émanant de l'ex-mangemort, continua sur sa lancée coupant net la tentative de répartie de son interlocuteur.

_« - Et ne venez pas me faire la morale sur mon comportement ! Regardez-vous un peu, mon père est blessé en revenant de je ne sais où avec vous et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire c'est humilier les autres. Ne savez donc pas ce qu'est la décence vous, le grand Severus Rogue nouvelle idole du monde sorcier ? Mais moi je me fiche que vous soyez un héros car vous êtes et resterez toujours le pire fléau de Poudlard ! Retournez dans vos cachots puants et sordides mais par pitié hors de ma vue !_ « , il s'arrêta, le temps de reprendre brièvement son souffle et termina sa tirade par une dernière accusation, les nerfs en compote _« C'est vous qui l'avez blessé, avouez le ! AVOUEZ, SALE TRAITRE ! »_

Déjà blanc de nature, le Serpentard pâlit encore plus sous le coup de l'accusation. Une sonnette d'alarme retentit dans mon cerveau « Alerte, Alerte ! » quand je le vis serrer son poing gauche si fort que ces phalanges virèrent de la même couleur que son teint et glisser l'autre sous sa cape pour sortir sa baguette magique. Me levant rapidement, comme tous les autres autour de la table, pour m'interposer en médiateur entre les deux adversaires, je fus une seconde fois en l'espace de cinq minutes coupée dans mon action

. En effet je vis du coin de l'œil une main s'abattre sur la joue de Ron, suivit du son caractéristique. Portant une main à son visage, Ron vira du rouge au blanc en voyant l'auteure du coup. Il déglutit difficilement alors que sa mère le remettait à sa place.

_« - Ronald Weasley, c'est une honte ! Cette maison est la tienne mais elle reste avant tout la mienne et jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est encore moi qui commande ici ! Je ne tolérerai pas que tu insultes ainsi le professeur Rogue qui en a fait bien plus que toi durant la guerre ! Sans lui, nous serions encore à nous terrer comme des rats ou pire, alors je demande un peu plus de reconnaissance et de respect vis-à-vis de lui ! Il n'a __plus rien à prouver__, contrairement à toi. Alors jusqu'à ce que je t'ordonne le contraire, tu vas t'asseoir sagement et te taire ! _

L'intéressé tenta de se justifier, mais il fut devancé.

_«- Je ne veux plus t'entendre de la soirée ! » _rugit Mme Weasley. Puis, se tournant vers Severus continua sur un ton plus calme _« Je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser la bêtise de mon fils. »_

Il accepta sa requête d'un hochement de tête non sans lancer un dernier regard moqueur au plus jeune Weasley avec un ricanement quand ce dernier le fusilla du regard avant de baisser vivement les yeux en se sachant épié par sa mère.

Bien que remerciant Ron d'un léger sourire pour son intervention visant à m'aider, je rejoignais l'avis de Mme Weasley. Bien que ne portant pas le Maître des Potions dans mon cœur et ne l'appréciant pas, je le respectais néanmoins en sachant son rôle majeur dans notre lutte contre les forces du mal. Mais je n'en voulais pas à Ron sachant la position inconfortable dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Pendant ce temps, Arthur Weasley, aidé de ses deux jumeaux, avait réussi à s'asseoir. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce alors que nous reprenions tous nos places initiales. Les trois hommes adultes présents échangèrent des regards lourds, qui n'inauguraient rien de bon je pouvais le prédire, avant de commencer leur récit.

Un deuxième silence s'installa. Un silence de mort. Car ce que j'avis prédit en voyant leurs regards s'avérait être la réalité. Et en bien pire. Et je n'aurais jamais voulu avoir à prédire cela. Tout d'un coup je me mis à plaindre, surement pour la première et dernière fois de ma vie, Trelaway et ses soi-disant prédictions.

Alors que la bile me montait à la bouche, j'échangeais un regard avec mes deux compagnons masculins et ce qui je vis dans leurs yeux me glaça le sang. L'horreur et la peur et tout au fond une étincelle de rage et de détermination.

L'Ordre du Phénix reprenait du service.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 **

**Ne jamais dire dire jamais. Ou qu'il pourrait y avoir pire...**

Une semaine était passée depuis le retour d'Arthur Weasley ensanglanté au Terrier. Une semaine que les premières attaques des mangemorts encore en fuite avaient commencées. La presse n'avait pas tardée à relayer l'information plongeant ainsi le monde sorcier, une énième fois, dans la peur. La guerre contre Voldemort était encore trop proche et présente dans les esprits de la population magique pour ne pas affoler celle-ci. C'est ainsi qu'une ambiance de guerre, lourde, chargée de peur et de méfiance s'installa de nouveau.

Je pouvais voir mon entourage s'afférer à combattre et retrouver les criminels et adeptes de la magie noire. Tout le monde contribuait à l'effort de guerre, et plus encore les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui avaient repris du service. Cinq attaques contre des moldus, sorciers d'origines moldus ou cracmols avaient été recensées. Cinq attaques pour une vingtaine de morts et une moitié moins de blessés. Le monde magique était en émois devant ces attaques surprises et dévastatrices.

C'est dans cette effervescence que j'avais quitté avec mes camarades le Terrier en direction de la gare King's Cross et du quai neuf trois quart. Sous la protection de Rogue, Remus et Shacklebolt, nous nous retrouvâmes rapidement de l'autre côté du mur. Dès lors tous les regards se posèrent sur nous et les premiers chuchotements se firent entendre. Inconsciemment, tous espèrent que le Sauveur Harry Potter les protège une deuxième fois. Mais je n sais que trop bien qu'Harry est fatigué et ne veux pas de ce fardeau. Je le sais mais les autres ne semblent pas vouloir le comprendre. Énervée par leurs comportements ingrats, je marchai énergiquement vers Harry et lui empoignai la main. A l'aide d'un sort de Levicorpus, nos valises n'eurent aucun mal à nous suivre.

Avant de monter dans le train, je me tournai une dernière fois en direction des trois membres de l'ordre et les remerciai de leur aide avec un hochement de tête et un léger sourire. Sourire auxquels Remus et Shacklebolt répondirent. Je ne me formalisai pas de l'absence de réaction de Rogue. Rogue restera toujours … Rogue. Un dernier signe de la main et les portes se refermèrent sur le sifflement caractéristique du train en partance de Poudlard.

Suivant Harry, qui était en début de file, nous longeâmes le couloir désormais familier pour prendre place dans le dernier compartiment du wagon à gauche. A notre passage plusieurs élèves nous saluèrent soit en souriant, soit avec des signes de main ou de simples hochements de tête distants, comme le fit Malefoy. Ce qui lui a valu un haussement de sourcil perplexe de ma part. Allons, peut-être qu'il ne nous causerait pas trop de soucis cette année finalement.

Fidèle à moi-même, je m'assis côté fenêtre. Nous furent bientôt rejoint par Luna, Neville, Seamus et Dean. Les deux premiers, qui étaient passés du statut de simples amis à celui de couple, étaient maintenant inséparables. La timidité naturelle de Neville s'accordait parfaitement à … l'originalité de Luna. J'eus un sourire en les voyant. Si j'eus peur un moment qu'une certaine gêne s'installe entre nous à cause des récents événements, ma crainte fut vite balayée par l'humour de Dean et Seamus qui nous contèrent les aventures de leurs vacances.

Même Neville se permit de faire une remarque sur son été avec sa grand-mère qui, depuis son acte de bravoure en tuant Nagini, le chouchoutait à un point qu'il qualifia lui-même « d'insupportable ». Il ajouta même qu'il préférait avoir en face de lui Severus Rogue ici et maintenant plutôt que de supporter les gazouillements de sa grand-mère. Cette remarque nous fit tous sourire. Les garçons parièrent dessus et sortirent des billets de dix livres. Les paris étaient lancés : combien de temps mettrait Neville avant de craquer devant son pire cauchemar.

* * *

Assise au premier rang, près de Neville, les Gryffondors et Serpentards redoublants leur septième année avaient présentement cours commun de Potion. Avec le bourreau des têtes blondes de Poudlard. Trop concentrée sur ma potion, je ne vis pas Neville mettre son ingrédient trop tôt dans sa préparation. Erreur fatale car la seconde suivante, je crus bien mourir d'une crise cardiaque en sentant la déflagration que provoqua son action sur sa potion. Le pauvre malheureux, pétrifié par le choc, avait maintenant les cheveux en pétard et la peau aussi noire que celle de Blaise Zabini qui pouffait avec le reste des Serpentards. Une substance verte non identifiable dégoulinait sur lui.

A sa vue, même les Gryffondors ne purent retenir quelques rires.

Tous cessèrent immédiatement lorsque leur professeur se leva, dans un virevoltement de cape noire, de son bureau. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du bureau de Neville, qui tremblait de tous ses membres. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas sourire en pensant que Neville n'avait pas tenu très longtemps malgré sa remarque dans le train et que Dean remportait donc la mise. Je pouvais presque entendre les battements fous du cœur de mon camarade tellement son horreur était perceptible. En ce moment même son cerveau devait surement être en train d'assimiler l'image de Rogue à celle de la Faucheuse.

« - _Monsieur Londubat, je vous félicite pour avoir battu votre record. Il vous aura fallu seulement vingt minutes pour montrer une fois de plus l'étendue de votre grande et tout aussi misérable stupidité… 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor et estimez-vous heureux de ma clémence_, puis voyant toutes les têtes blondes levées il s'écria, _Le spectacle est terminé, retournez à vos potions avant que je ne m'assure personnellement que vous ayez le nez à l'intérieur ! Quand à vous, triple crétin, vous avez jusqu'à la fin de l'heure pour me rendre un parchemin de 60 centimètres sur les ingrédients, les propriétés et les dangers de la potion Aiguise-méninges ! Recurvite »_

Le pauvre Neville ne se fit pas prier deux fois et c'est avec empressement qu'il s'attelât à sa tâche, alors que nous reprenions tous notre travail sur nos potions pour ne pas irriter davantage la chauve-souris des cachots. Comme les autres, je retins mon souffle en voyant un certains rouquin, pas plus talentueux que Neville en potions, faire mine de rajouter des feuilles d'Ellebore à la place des racines de marguerites. Heureusement pour nous tous, j'anticipai le geste et c'est in extremis que je l'empêchai d'être celui à l'origine du génocide de la classe.

Je lui lançai un regard noir significatif avant de poursuivre ma propre préparation.

Finalement, après ce qui sembla être une éternité, la sonnerie retentit et nous sortîmes tous avec empressement, le soulagement pouvant se lire sur les visages. Nous étions tous vivant même si je crus un instant que l'âme de Neville avait quitté son corps en voyant son visage fantomatique s'avancer vers notre petit groupe.

Il était midi et la matinée venait de se terminer par deux heures de potions. Le groupe emprunta donc le chemin vers la Grande Salle derrière Ron, qui était le premier, bien entendu. Durant la traversée des couloirs les remarques fusèrent à la vitesse d'un vif d'or sur-vitaminé.

_« -Ah bravo Neville, vraiment ! »_ attaqua Seamus

Le coupable ouvrit la bouche dans une tentative pour répliquer, mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

_« -Oui, que tu veuilles mourir lors d'un accident de potion c'est ton problème, mais le pire c'est que tu nous mets tous en danger ! Après chacune de tes catastrophes on se retrouve TOUS, je dis bien TOUS en ligne de mire, et même si ta tête vaut le détour, je ne veux pas perdre la mienne en étant un innocent dommage collatéral ! Vive la solidarité Gryffondorienne moi je dis ! »_

Les paroles de Ron me firent lever un sourcil, dans un geste que certains auraient pu dire purement Roguien, et je me plaçai du côté de Neville.

_« Et tu es mal placé pour parler toi ! Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi, oui toi Ronald Weasley, qui a bien failli décimer les rangs de notre maison. Le pire était à venir si je n'avais pas eu la merveilleuse idée de te couper l'herbe sous le pied ! Je me félicite d'avoir contribué à sauver des vies ! Tiens on devrait construire un monument à ma gloire ! »_

A ma remarque celui-ci, à la fois vexé et honteux, détourna la tête et repris son chemin. Quelques moqueries fusèrent à son propos avant de se rediriger vers le _Régis_ des potions.

_« -Tu sais Neville, parfois tu me donnes vraiment l'impression de le faire exprès…rien que pour attirer l'attention de Rogue_, silence puis sourire moqueur, _Tu…Tu…Tu ne serais pas gay ? Et tu le caches en sortant avec Luna ? Avec un petit penchant pour les grands bruns avec une hygiène capillaire douteuse … »_

_« -Non, non, non ! »_

Le pauvre accusé se prit la tête dans les mains en tentant de boucher ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre les insanités que ses amis déblatéraient.

« -_Tu sais si c'était le cas ça serait compréhensible. Je suis sûre que s'il prenait soin de lui le professeur Rogue pourrait être encore plus attirant ! Et puis son attitude froide de mauvais garçon c'est troooop sexy_ »

Padma roucoula les deux derniers mots, choquant ses homologues masculins encore plus profondément que s'ils avaient appris qu'Hagrid avait une copine.

_« -Encore plus ? Mais Lavande tu as perdu la tête ? C'est bien de Rogue qu'on parle là ? Rogue et attirant dans la même phrase ce n'est pas compatible ! »_

_« -Ron, Ron, Ron… Laisse-moi te dire que depuis la fin de la guerre, le professeur Rogue est devenu le chouchou de ces dames ! Franchement, il a tout pour lui, attirant, courageux, intelligent et j'en passe ! Tu devrais en prendre de la graine ! Et puis on est toutes passée par notre période « j'aime Severus ». N'est-ce pas Hermione ? »_

_«- Si j'ai moi aussi eue cette … période alors je ne m'en souviens plus. », _répondis-je avec un ricanement pour le plus grand plaisir de mes camarades de l'autre sexe.

Ce que je ne disais pas c'est que, même si je n'avais jamais trouvé le professeur sexy, bien qu'ayant un certain charme d'une certaine manière, j'avais et était toujours en quête de sa reconnaissance. Mais pour le moment pas l'ombre de cette reconnaissance à l'horizon. Fichu Serpentard ! C'était même le contraire. A chaque cours il n'en ratait pas une pour m'humilier de ses répliques tranchantes bien connues.

Mais je ne me laissais pas abattre, et tout en sachant que cela l'énervait aussi un minimum, je continuais de lever la main à chacun de ses cours, jouant le jeu de la Miss-je-sais-tout insupportable. Car oui, j'aime lire et je lève toujours la main mais je connais les limites. Je ne vois pas où est le problème ! Harry et Ron, surtout, sont bien heureux de m'avoir quand il faut rédiger plusieurs centimètres de parchemin dans telle ou telle matière. Et je n'enfreins les limites qu'en cours de potions. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent comme le dit le proverbe moldu. Cela avait engendré, je le sais, une éternelle querelle entre nous et bientôt, même si mon besoin de reconnaissance était toujours présent, il fut dominé par ma rancœur et ma frustration.

Mais ma négation n'empêcha pas Padma de faire un long monologue visant à faire l'éloge de son nouveau professeur favori. Elle agrémentait son discours de quelques remarques croustillantes, qui firent grimacer les garçons. Nous étions presque arrivés quand Seamus et Dean, je les soupçonnais de vouloir remplacer le duo des jumeaux Weasley en matière de farces, assénèrent le coup fatal.

_« -Admettons ! Je parie que notre petit Neville rêve d'avoir une retenue en tête à tête avec sa dulcinée ! _

Nous eûmes quelques rires en imaginant la scène.

« -_Et c'est pour astiquer autre chose que ses chaudrons, je vous le dis ! »_

Il y eut un temps de flottement qui nous laissa le temps de nous faire une idée de la scène. Et les réactions de dégoût ne se firent pas attendre. Nous hurlèrent tous _« Ahh, Dean ! » _puis chacun rajouta sa touche personnelle avec de grands gestes théâtraux :

_«- Je ne vais pas pouvoir fermer l'œil cette nuit ! Je vais faire des cauchemars ! »_

_«- Je crois que j'ai perdu l'appétit »_

_«- Moi ça me dirait bien une petite retenue dans ce genre »_

_«- Lavande, tu n'y penses pas ! »_

_«- Neville tu changes de lit, je ne dors plus dans celui à côté du tien ! »_

_«- Mais j'ai jamais dit que je fantasmais sur lui ! »_

_«- Au secours ! Que l'on m'achève ! Je crois que je vais vomir…»_

C'est finalement en courant et riant que l'on s'installa à la table de notre maison. Nos rires s'intensifièrent lorsque nous eûmes tous le mauvais réflexe de regarder en direction du second protagoniste de notre hilarité. Notre bonne humeur ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux des autres occupants de la salle.

* * *

Je venais de finir ma toilette lorsqu'un hibou vint cogner aux carreaux de la fenêtre à droite de mon lit. Ginny se trouvant en bas avec le reste de notre maison, je me dirigeai donc en peignoir vers la fenêtre pour ouvrir le volatile. Enfin autorisé à entrer, après tout cela faisait quelques bonnes minutes qu'il s'acharnait sur les carreaux pour qu'on daigne l'ouvrir, c'est avec soulagement et un peu outré qu'il se posa sur le dossier de la chaise la plus proche. Je souris et, en même temps que je le libérai de sa lettre, lui donnai une petite friandise. La gobant vivement, l'oiseau poussa un dernier cri avant de battre des ailes et de s'échapper par l'ouverture encore ouverte par laquelle il était arrivé. Refermant distraitement la fenêtre d'une main, je retournai l'enveloppe pour en voir l'expéditeur. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en voyant le nom inscrit au dos, d'une calligraphie souple et soignée.

**« Miss Granger,**

**Je vous prierai de bien vouloir me rencontrer, accompagnée de Messieurs Potter et Weasley, dans mon bureau à 20 heures. Je vous remercie d'avance de votre présence. **

**Bien à vous**

**Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard. **

**Ps : J'apprécie particulièrement les Fizwibiz.**

Je fronçai les sourcils. Que pouvait-il bien me vouloir ? De plus la mention « accompagnée » de Messieurs Potter et Weasley » n'augurait rien de bon. Le seul sujet plausible qui pouvait requérir notre présence à tous les trois d'après moi, était en lien, direct ou non, avec les attaques des mangemorts. Mon ventre se noua à cette constatation et j'éprouvai un moment d'appréhension que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis la fin de la guerre. Ressentir de nouveau un tel sentiment de sitôt me donna un frisson.

Mais je me repris d'un mouvement de tête. Je n'allais certainement pas devenir une lâche maintenant. Pas après tout ce que j'avais fait. Je secouais la tête et m'aspergeai le visage d'eau fraîche avant de descendre annoncer la nouvelle à Ron et Harry. Après avoir dévalée l'escalier enchanté du dortoir des filles, j'aperçu le brun et le roux autour d'une table d'échec. Assis sur de confortables fauteuils, les deux opposants étaient supportés par leurs petites amies respectives assises sur les accoudoirs. La vision me fit rire, tant elle me faisait penser à un tournoi de poker entre gangsters entourés par leurs bimbos. Au son de mon rire franc, ils tournèrent tous la tête dans ma direction.

Je profitai de leur attention pour leur faire part de notre convocation.

* * *

Nous avions cinq minutes d'avance lorsque nous nous présentâmes devant la gargouille, qui libéra le passage lorsque j'annonçai le mot de passe menant au bureau directorial. Partageant le même stress, Harry toqua timidement à la porte. Nous pûmes donc entendre la voix de Dumbledore nous donner l'autorisation d'entrer. A notre apparition Fumseck nous salua d'un joyeux piaillement, alors que, pas vraiment surpris, nous refusâmes l'offre de Dumbledore qui nous proposait des bonbons au citron.

Comme mes amis j'eus l'instinct de refuser les friandises. Après tout la recette n'avait toujours pas été élucidée et nous ne voulions pas prendre le risque d'être contaminés par la – folie ?- de notre aîné Des rumeurs circulaient dans les couloirs comme quoi, les bonbons citronnés en étaient la cause. Prudence est mère de sûreté ! Tous les élèves refusaient donc la bonne intention. Comme s'il semblait connaitre l'existence des ragots, une lueur de malice traversa le regard du vieil homme un instant. A moins que ce ne soit parce que notre refus lui assurait une plus grande quantité pour lui-même. Avant que j'eus le temps de trancher pour l'une ou l'autre des propositions, le sorcier nous invita d'un geste de la main à nous installer confortablement.

_« - Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, je ne voudrais pas perdre mon sens de l'hospitalité même si la discussion qui va suivre ne sera pas des plus joyeuses vous vous en doutez… »_

Nous firent mine de suivre son ordre, mais je crus, tout comme mes deux comparses, que mon derrière n'arriverait jamais à se poser sur les coussins de ma chaise en entendant les paroles suivantes.

_« -Severus, joignez-vous à nous. »_

D'un mouvement identiques nos trois corps pivotèrent sur nos chaises, que nous avions finalement atteints sans encombres, pour dévisager le professeur qui jusqu'à présent était resté dans un coin éloigné de la pièce et invisible à nos yeux. Je m'efforçai de garder une attitude neutre, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Ron et d'Harry. Celle de Ron était sans doute la pire. Harry, bien que respectant lui aussi le professeur comme moi-même, ne l'aimait pas pour autant et ne fit pas l'effort de le cacher. Et Rogue ne faisait rien pour se faire aimer de toute façon. Cela avait entraîné la réouverture des hostilités entre le Trio d'or et le directeur adjoint. Et les vieilles habitudes s'étaient réinstallées.

En voyant les mines sombres de ses deux élèves, qu'il n'aimait guère plus, il décida de passer outre la demande de son mentor et resta dans son coin. Il n'allait certainement pas faire un pas vers les Gryffondors et pas besoin d'être un Legilimens accompli pour deviner leurs pensées. Entre les deux camps la hache de guerre était loin d'être enterrée au plus grand dam de Minerva et Albus.

Le directeur suivit, tout comme moi, amusé l'échange d'éclairs entre ses protégés, riant dans sa barbe quand il entendit Rom murmurer _« Tu m'étonnes qu'il reste dans son coin, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on l'appelle la chauve-souris des cachots. » _J'esquissai également l'ombre d'un sourire. Puis l'orage passa, permettant ainsi au propriétaire des lieux de prendre la parole et de nous soumettre ce pour quoi il nous avait conviés.

_« -Je ne pense rien vous apprendre en vous faisant part des dernières nouvelles. Les mangemorts en liberté sont de plus en plus actifs. Et malgré l'aide de votre Maitre de Potions, nous ne pouvons pas faire de miracle. Ni lui-même étant seul dans sa mission…__»_

Nous étions tous au courant que Rogue avait récemment était pourvu d'une mission confidentielle.

_« - _J'aimerais donc que l'un de vous, sachant que j'ai toute confiance en chacun de vous, se porte volontaire. Bien sûr, j'ai déjà choisi la personne parmi vous qui me semble être la plus adaptée pour cette mission mais…je vous laisse le choix. »

Tout en énonçant qu'il avait déjà une inclinaison pour l'un d'entre nous, il me regarda d'un regard entendu par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Mon cœur s'accéléra et mes mains devinrent moites. Je déglutis difficilement en comprenant que Dumbledore me voulait, moi, pour la mission en partenariat avec Rogue. Pendant un instant je songeai à décliner son offre mais je balayai rapidement cette idée malsaine. Après tout, Harry n'avait jamais refusé son destin et il avait affronté bien pire que ce à quoi j'allais m'engager. Non ?

Le doute s'insinuait en moi comme un cancer. Je me tortillai nerveusement sur ma chaise, croisant les jambes pour finalement les décroiser, enroulant une mèche de mes cheveux autour de mes doigts et tentant d'afficher un sourire…crispé. Je tournai la tête vers les yeux qui me fixaient du regard. Et je croisais ceux d'Harry, d'un vert profond, plein de bienveillance et d'amour fraternel à mon égard. Je pouvais voir que les tristesses de la guerre se terraient de plus en plus loin pour laisser place à une délivrance certaine.

J'eus comme un flash en repensant aux murmures à la gare King's Cross et à l'attitude d'Harry. Résigné, comme si sa vie ne pouvait en être autrement. Je fermai les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration. Non, je ne pouvais pas laisser Harry porter à nouveau un tel fardeau et le condamner. Et puis par Merlin, je suis une Gryffondor non ? Aurais-je le courage de me regarder en face si je me défilais par peur ? La lâcheté n'est pas un trait de caractère digne de ma maison. J'avais déjà affronté ma dose de mangemorts. J'avais regardé en face le plus puissant des mages noires de tous les temps. Et j'avais survécu. Je survivrais bien encore une fois. Enfin je l'espérais. Expirant calmement, je rouvris les yeux et levai le menton d'un air que je voulais digne et fier.

_« - Je vais le faire ! »_

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi et Albus Dumbledore eut un sourire. Ah ! Ce vieux fou était décidément bien trop intelligent et manipulateur pour mon propre bien.

_« - Bien que je ne sache pas en quoi consiste ma mission, je vais le faire… »_

Si ma réponse eut pour effet de satisfaire le directeur, je ne peux pas en dire autant pour mon professeur de potions… Je pouvais voir ses yeux grands briller de mécontentement et sa main droite se serra de manière convulsive.

_« -Albus, sauf votre respect je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'aide, encore moins venant de la part de gamins, Gryffondors de surcroit. Vos « bonnes intentions » ne feraient que me ralentir. Je n'appelle pas ça une aide mais un fardeau » _ assena l'homme d'un ton froid et catégorique.

Je tiquai en l'entendant me qualifier de fardeau. Quel culot ! Malheureusement pour lui, le malheur fait le bonheur des autres et ses efforts pour garder son indépendance furent rapidement balayés par un directeur un peu trop enthousiaste pour son bien.

Alors Severus pensa que oui, le vieux fou avait déjà organisé ce manège depuis le début, et la réponse de cette sotte suivait ses plans. Comme elle, il n'était qu'un pion sur l'échiquier géant du stratège. Il jura mentalement tout en maudissant la cause de tous ces malheurs depuis plusieurs années. Enfin de la plupart hormis ceux de Voldemort et de ses élèves.

___«- _Ma décision est prise. Vous ne pouvez pas tout porter sur vos épaules _»_

_«- …. Je l'ai fait durant des années…. »_

_« -… et je sais qu'un peu d'aide vous facilitera la tâche…»_

_« -…et je viens de vous dire que je n'en ai pas besoin…»_

_« -…je ne vous demande pas de vous associer à ces deux Messieurs ici présents…»_

_« -…enfin une bonne nouvelle, vous m'en voyez ravi… »_

_« -…mais juste de collaborer avec Miss Granger en la prenant comme votre partenaire pour vos missions… »_

_« -… je… PARDON ?! »_

Son cri résonna dans tout le bureau.

Alors que j'avais jusque-là suivis calmement l'échange entre les deux hommes, tournant ma tête vers l'un ou l'autre, je me ratatinai dans ma chaise en attendant le ton du plus jeune des deux monter. Pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que seul Dumbledore se tenait encore droit devant son interlocuteur. Les Gryffondors sont courageux mais pas suicidaires. Or, qu'importe la maison, nous savons tous que quand un certain Severus Rogue perd son sang-froid et hausse la voix mieux vaut se faire petit, très très petit. Question de survie élémentaire, voyez-vous. Nous n'avons pas tous la chance du directeur. Se dresser contre Severus revient à une mise à mort directe. Au sens figuré j'entends mais cela est déjà assez terrifiant, vous pouvez me croire.

En ce moment même, Severus était à l'image d'un Scrout à Pétard et menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. Mauvais souvenir que le cours d'Hagrid avec des Scrout à pétard.

Puis l'explosion arriva.

_« -Severus, vous effrayez ces pauvres enfants, calmez-vous. Tenez un bonbon __au citron devrait vous__ détendre. »_

La tentative d'apaisement tomba à l'eau, empirant même l'état d'énervement déjà avancé du Professeur Rogue.

_« Qu'ils le soient ! Je n'ai pas besoin de les avoir dans mes __pattes, les supporter en cours__ est bien suffisant. Et non, par Salazar, gardez vos saloperie de bonbons pour vous ! Je ne suis pas un stupide hyppogriffe que vous pouvez amadouer en le caressant dans le sens des plumes ! »_

_« Votre langage, voyons, vous ne donnez pas le bon exemple ! »_

_« Et vous croyez qu'avoir un directeur drogué au citron, dont le cerveau ne sert qu'à comploter un tas d'idées et de raisonnements fous c'est un exemple ? »_

_« Je ne cherche qu'à vous aider… Et puis ne dit-on pas que la folie est l'apanage des génies ? »_

Ces paroles ne semblèrent pas calmer le moins du monde l'humeur massacrante du personnage. Merlin, si même Dumbledore ne pouvait rien faire alors mieux valait s'avada-kedavariser nous même avant que Rogue ne le fasse. Celui-ci faisait les cents pas sous mes yeux, nous foudroyant au passage de regards noirs. Il passa dans notre dos et nous pûmes sentir, même ainsi, l'aura de colère qui émanait du redoutable enseignant. Notre instinct de survie nous poussa, Harry, Ron et moi à ne pas nous retourner. Car si les yeux pouvaient être des baguettes nous serions morts. Et autant vous le dire, quel triste sort que de mourir ici et de cette manière. Rogue ne prenait même plus la peine d'adopter la voix doucereuse mais ô combien terrifiante dont il se servait lors de ces crises d'humeur en classe.

_« -Gardez donc votre bonté pour vous, vieux fou ! Cette fois, votre complot n'aboutira pas. Je ne vous laisserai pas m'associer à une Gryffondor ayant tout juste atteint sa __majorité, insupportable Miss__-je-sais-tout arrogante et impétueuse par-dessus le marché ! C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le chaudron ! »_

Encore ? Insupportable ? Arrogante ? Impétueuse ? MISS JE SAIS TOUT ? Alors non, trop c'est trop. En l'espace de quelques minutes seulement, je venais de me faire démolir de la plus brusque des manières. Alors même que j'étais dans la pièce. Que ce soit pour dis ce mec est un ours mal léché ! Il y a encore quelques minutes, je prenais la décision désagréable, mais pour aider Harry, de faire équipe avec ce goujat pour une mission dont je ne connaissais encore rien et le seul moyen qu'il trouvait de me remercier c'était de me rabaisser ? Non pas que je me sois attendu à des remerciements mais tout de même. Il pousse le bouchon un peu trop loin Maurice là ! Blessée je me relevai dans un geste brusque, et adoptant le même comportement dédaigneux, je ripostai :

_« -Pensez bien que le déplaisir est le même pour moi ! Mais je ne vous permets pas d'émettre un tel jugement sur ma personne ! Surtout quand on sait que vos ne me connaissez pas et que vos propos sont donc totalement déplacés ! Vous êtes mal placé pour dresser un portrait négatif d'une quelconque personne ! Dans le genre insupportable vous êtes le roi ! »_

La guerre était à son paroxysme. J'avais les joues en feu, et je devinai que mes yeux brillaient de colère. Quelques mèches me tombèrent devant les yeux que je repoussais d'un geste brusque de la tête. Je mis mon menton en avant, le défiant du regard. Je ne baisserais pas les bras. Mais visiblement lui non plus. Il se rapprocha dangereusement de moi, ne s'arrêtant qu'a quelques centimètres. Je refrénai l'envie de m'écarter. Interdiction de perdre la face devant lui. Je relevai donc les yeux vers lui, alors qu'il me dominait d'une bonne tête.

_« -Je ne vous permets pas de m'insulter, stupide et arrogante Gryffondor ! »_

_« -Tiens donc, et pourquoi vous en auriez le droit et pas moi ? Parce que vous être le Ô combien adoré Severus Rogue ? Sauveur de son état ? Trop intelligent et supérieur pour s'associer à une simple Gryffondor Sang-de-Bourbe de surcroît ? Mais pas de problème, je ne vous aime pas non plus. Si je suis une arrogante Gryffondor vous n'êtes qu'un méprisable vieux serpent sarcastique et antisocial, aussi froid que vos cachots ! »_

Je le vis blêmir sous le coup, et cela m'enchanta. Hermione 1 – Rogue 0. Mais je déchantai vite en avisant son regard fou. Je tremblai imperceptiblement et je ne sais si ce fut à cause de son regard effrayant ou à cause de son torse qui effleura ma poitrine alors qu'il prenait une inspiration pour essayer de maintenir un minimum de contrôle sur lui-même. Le duel continua tout de même. Farouchement. Et même si je pouvais sentir Ron me tirer la manche de plus en plus fort pour me pousser à m'asseoir je me dégageai de son emprise. Comprenant son échec il me laissa tranquille, tout à mon combat.

_« -Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites, jeune fille. Je vous croyais plus intelligente que cela, vous m'en voyez terriblement déçu, vous ne valez pas mieux que vos deux confrères ! »_

Sa voix tremblait d'une colère contenue

_«- Oh, si je sais très bien de quoi je parle, vieux serpent. Vous êtes pathétique à croire tout savoir ! Mais à vouloir garder la tête haute, vous ne voyez même la falaise juste en face de vous. Je vous plains, ça ne doit pas être toujours facile de regarder ses pieds avec ce nez qu'est le vôtre ! Moi au moins je peux me vanter d'avoir des amis fidèles, pouvez-vous en dire autant, à part les rats avec qui vous cohabiter ?! »_

J'étais fière de ma réplique. Quoi qu'on dise, je sais me défendre. Et puis un cerveau bien fait ça sert aussi à ça. Bien souvent les mots s'avéraient être souvent la meilleure arme. Pour qui sait s'en servir. Et j'étais confrontée en ce moment même à un adversaire de taille.

_« -Sale petite peste ! Vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous mettez les vôtres ! Votre stupidité de courage ne vous mènera à rien avec moi ! Et vous feriez mieux de vous taire sinon…. »,_Grogna-t-il

_« Sinon quoi ?, _le coupais-je_, « Vous allez me mettre en retenue ? Vous savez très bien que je ne fais qu'énoncer des faits véridiques. Me lancer un sort ? Je pourrais vous faire renvoyer pour cela ! »_

_«- Je prends le risque car rien ne me ferait plus plaisir à cet instant. Insulter un professeur est aussi un motif de renvoi ! La sage Miss-je-sais-tout ne sait donc pas cela ? A moins que sa révolte ne lui soit monté au cerveau ? Ne vous croyez pas plus importante que vous ne l'êtes Miss Granger, vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'une gamine. Votre célébrité vous la tenez de votre amitié avec Saint-Potter !_ _Restez donc à votre place ! »_

Avisant mon silence il continua avec un rictus narquois :

_« Je vous préfère comme cela Miss Granger : si-len-ci-eu-se ! »_

J'ouvris la bouche pour chercher à répondre mais rien ne sortir de ma bouche ! Foutue bouche, il fallait qu'elle me lâche à ce moment précis. Et mon cerveau brillait lui aussi par son absence de répartie. Et merde ! Je repris donc ma place, lui tournant le dos pour ne pas voir un rictus méprisant et victorieux se dessiner sur son visage. Mes deux amis avaient la tête baissée et n'osaient pas me regardaient en face.

Le directeur toussota pour attirer de nouveau l'attention sur lui. Et cette fois lui aussi ne put retenir un frisson face au regard meurtrier de son collègue, qui reprit sa place en faisant tournoyer sa cape.

_« - Bien que maintenant que tous est dit, il est temps de s'atteler aux choses sérieuses. Severus, je vous en prie… »_

Face au manque de réaction de ce dernier, il soupira et reformula sa demande, plus autoritairement cette fois. Alors le directeur adjoint n'eut d'autre choix que de s'y plier. Mais avec une mauvaise foi certaine.

_« - Il me semble qu'il soit de mon devoir de vous mettre au courant des dernières nouvelles. Bien que je ne pense que cela soit nécessaire il semblerait que je ne puisse pas en mesure de prendre toutes les décisions… Ecoutez et si vous me coupez la parole ne serais-ce qu'une seule fois, j'enlève cinquante points à votre maison, est-ce clair ? »_

Le message était passé. Motus et bouche cousue. Nous nous contentâmes d'hocher docilement nos têtes.

_« - Bien. Et si vous misérables cerveaux de cornichons n'arrivent pas à comprendre et bien ce n'est pas grave. Après tout cela fait huit années que je m'efforce d'enseigner l'art des potions à des imbéciles comme vous sans que cela n'ait le moindre effet. Je ne m'attends donc pas à ce que vous ayez tout d'un coup, par un quelconque miracle, des __capacités intellectuelles plus développées… »_

Il guetta une réaction de notre part, s'attendant sûrement à voir l'un de nous se lever pour ainsi avoir l'occasion de nous enlever des points. Mais je ne lui ferai pas ce bonheur et Ron réussit lui aussi à se dominer. Ouf. Déçu, il soupira et se passa une main sur le visage avant de commencer ses explications.

_« - L'Ordre à récemment pu identifier les mangemorts courants toujours dans la nature. Il semblerait qu'ils se soient regroupés autour de Bellatrix Lestrange… »_

Je pus sentir Harry se tendre à mes côtés à l'évocation de celle qui avait tué son parrain, Sirius Black. S'il vit la réaction d'Harry, Rogue l'ignora.

_« - Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nos précédentes actions ont été infructueuses. Mais nous avons enfin un plan qui semble tenir la route. La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que c'est moi qui en suis le protagoniste. »_

Il se tut pour nous laisser le temps de digérer les informations.

_« - Et la deuxième mauvaise nouvelle c'est que pour cela j'ai dû infiltrer le rang de leur groupe. Me voilà donc de retour à la case départ : espion et informateur pour l'Ordre. »_

Je fronçai les sourcils. Comment avait-il pu intégrer aussi facilement leur rang, quand on sait que tous les journaux sorciers faisaient son éloge en vantant son courage et son double jeu contre Voldemort. Il me fusilla du regard comme pour m'avertir de ne pas sous-estimer ses capacités.

_«- Sachez Miss Granger qu'après plusieurs années auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je suis moi-même devenu un maître dans le domaine du mensonge et de la manipulation. Heureusement pour vous, sinon vous ne seriez plus là en ce moment même. Je connais Bellatrix depuis bien longtemps maintenant et son sadisme est à la hauteur de sa bêtise. Il m'a donc été très facile pour moi de la convaincre, ainsi que les autres, que tout ceci n'était qu'une supercherie visant à tromper les imbéciles et à m'assurer une place de choix au sein du pouvoir. Et tout cela selon les ordres du Maître lui-même alors qu'il était encore en vie. Je lui ai assuré que s'il avait ordonné Nagini de me mordre c'était pour me fournir un alibi qui puisse lui servir plus tard. Malheureusement pour lui il est mort avant. »_

Je ne le quittai pas des yeux, trop concentrée sur ses paroles. J'enfermai donc ma colère et ma rancœur de côté, juste l'espace d'un instant. Allez ouste, qu'elles me laissent tranquille juste pour un court instant. Probablement satisfait de se savoir écouté il continua :

_«- Bellatrix est folle. Et à cela s'est rajouté désormais un évident désir de vengeance contre ceux qui ont contribué à la perte de son Maitre. Or elle a dû voir dans mon nouveau statut un moyen plus rapide d'y accéder. Je venais de lui présenter sur un plateau en argent. Bien sûr, j'ai dû inventer maints mensonges pour expliquer certains détails mais finalement, j'ai pu écarter tous leurs doutes et ils me font maintenant confiance comme auparavant. Il ne reste qu'un seul petit problème…. »_

Je pouvais deviner au ton de sa voix, aux sonorités chaudes et basses, que le problème n'était pas si petit que ça.

_« - Pour … m'intégrer complètement il me faut accomplir une sorte de rituel. »_

Je sentai l'orage venir.

_« - Il semblerait que Bellatrix se soit trouvé une nouvelle « occupation » durant son deuil. A l'aide d'un sort de magie noire, elle a … comment dire… fusionnée. »_

Encore une fois l'incompréhension dut se lire sur mon visage car il eut la bonté, si l'on peut appeler cela ainsi étant donné que je doutais fort de sa capacité à en faire preuve, de répondre à ma question muette.

_« - Il semblerait qu'elle est trouvé le moyen de s'unir, d'une certaine manière, avec un autre être vivant. Avec un animal plus précisément. Un serpent. Elle appelle cela un familier et celui-ci est sous ses ordres. J'ai également pu comprendre qu'il existait un lien télépathique entre eux et qu'il lui servirait de catalyseur de magie. Plus l'animal est gros et puissant, plus il peut stocker une dose de magie plus importante. Et le sorcier avec qui il est uni peut la libérer et s'en servir à tout moment. Une sorte d'arme donc. Pouvant aussi servir d'espion et bien d'autres. Et pour que mon « admission » soit officielle on me demande de choisir à mon tour un familier. Et je n'ai d'autre choix que de le faire, car tant que je n'en aurais pas acquis un, je me verrais écarté de tous les plans et de toutes les discussions plus ou moins importantes. Et mon rôle serait inintéressant pour l'Ordre. »_

Il se tut et ne continua pas. Si j'avais compris ses propos, je ne voyais pas où il venait en venir. Et les garçons n'étaient pas plus avancés que moi, d'après leurs mines perplexes. Je posais la question à voix haute et ce fut Dumbledore qui me répondit. Avec un sourire triste mais teinté d'une certaine malice, il me répondit.

_« - C'est là que vous entrez en jeu Miss Granger. Vous allez devenir le familier du professeur Rogue »_

Je crus un instant à une blague. Après tout Rogue n'avait-il pas dit que l'opération nécessitait des animaux ? J'eus un rire nerveux en posant mes yeux sur mes genoux. Mais en relevant le regard, je tombais dénue. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de rire.

Et merde !


	4. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre deux :**

**Hermione Granger et Severus Rogue. Les meilleures méthodes pour se détester et la tentation du Diable.**

Merde, merde et merde ! Que l'on me pince, je rêve ! Assise sur mon fauteuil, la bouche ouverte comme celle d'un poisson, je rêvais de pouvoir disparaître dans le rembourrage de mon fauteuil. Je me répétais inlassablement « C'est un cauchemar, cauchemar, cauchemar, c'est…. » A moins que ma mine ne soit trop explicite.

Comme s'il semblait avoir lu dans mes pensées, Dumbledore me coupa la parole.

_« - Je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre Miss Granger, mais c'est la seule option que nous ayons. Pensez bien que, sinon, un autre moyen aurait été le bienvenu »,_ dit-on d'un ton attristé bien que ses yeux montrent le contraire.

Je repris ma litanie « C'est le pire jour de ma vie ». Si on enlève le jour où Bellatrix Lestrange m'avait torturé dans le manoir Malefoy, celui où j'avais moi-même lancé le sort d'oubliette sur mes parents et bien d'autre. Je rectifiai « C'est l'un des pires jours de ma vie ». Et si j'en croyais la mine de Severus Rogue, il n'était pas en reste. Enfin, il devait quand même être loin dans sa liste car après tout je ne pensais pas être si terrible que ça. Si ? Je restais quand même un meilleur choix pour lui que Ron ou Harry et il dut le comprendre car il sembla se résigner à son sort. Personnellement j'étais encore dans la phase déni. J'ai lu qu'il existait plusieurs phases par lesquelles un individu devait passer après un choc psychologique. J'étais encore dans la phase de la réaction très courte d'immobilité ou « freezing » du système parasympathique.

Une sorte de sidération cognitive, affective et motrice en quelque sorte. Et cela se traduit par un anéantissement subit des forces vitales, se traduisant par un arrêt de la respiration et un état de mort apparent. Vous voyez le genre… Bref, mon état sembla préoccuper Ron qui me secoua, avec rudesse. Pas très charmant mais efficace car cela me sortit de mon état de léthargie – que dis-je – de légume. Première phase, ok. Seconde phase, celle de fuite ou de combat selon chacun, en cours de chargement. Laissez-moi me souvenir. Ah oui, cela se traduit par de l'hyperventilation, de la tachycardie ou des signes d'agitation. Je me passai une main sur la poitrine dans le but de sentir mon pouls. Tachycardie, négatif. Hyperventilation ? Etant donné que personne n'était en train de s'agiter autour de moi, négatif.

Signes d'agitations ? C'était un euphémisme.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard je me changeai en harpie. Devenue hystérique je me mis en tête de montrer mon mécontentement. J'insultais, je cassais et personne n'osait faire un pas vers moi. Même Bellatrix faisait pale figure face à mon double maléfique. Je restai ainsi un moment à me défouler avant de m'écrouler sur mon fauteuil exténuée. En regardant autour de moi je me rendis compte qu'une tornade était passée par là et avait tout détruit. La tornade Granger. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée je souhaitai disparaître dans mon fauteuil, ou alors me glisser derrière le papier peint. Ma colère retombée, j'avais honte.

_« Di..directeur, veuillez m'excuser »,_ murmurais-je honteusement

Si j'avais été un chien, tous auraient pu aviser ma tête penaude, mes oreilles baissées et ma queue cachée entre mes jambes. Enfin plutôt mes pattes. Mais même si je n'avais pas de forme animale, mon comportement était assez expressif. Tous se détendirent et l'addict des bonbons au citron se montra compréhensif. Il me proposa une tasse de thé, qu'il fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette, que je pris avec reconnaissance. Soufflant sur mon breuvage pour le refroidir, je pris mon temps pour boire.

Tous patientèrent, même si Rogue exprima son agacement d'un raclement de gorge. Que j'ignorai royalement, ce qui lui déplut grandement. Ma mère me disait toujours qu'une femme devait se faire désirer. En bonne fille que j'étais, je repris la leçon à la lettre. Le liquide chaud descendant le long de ma gorge m'apaisa. Tout en buvant, mon cerveau eut le culot de revenir après m'avoir lâchement abandonné quelques instants plutôt. « Un revenant … Très bien Hermione, on récapitule. Rogue a réussi à s'infiltrer mais il lui faut un familier pour assurer sa position. Un familier est un être vivant, plus précisément un animal, lié à un autre être vivant, un sorcier. Je dois aider Rogue dans sa mission et je dois donc devenir son familier…

Sauf que, preuve du contraire, je ne suis pas un rat de bibliothèque mais bien une femme »

_« - Directeur, arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, mais n'a-t-il pas été dit que pour cette…union, il fallait un animal ? Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais contourner ce problème »,_ demandais-je prudemment sans néanmoins pouvoir cacher ma perplexité mêlée de curiosité

_« - Question très pertinente Miss Granger. Mais ce détail n'est plus un problème. Minerva, Severus et moi-même avons écarté ce désagrément. En effet, nous supposons que cela puisse être possible dans la mesure où vous suiviez un entrainement intensif pour devenir une Animagus. Votre directrice de maison se porte garante pour cet enseignement »,_ fut la réponse qu'il me donna.

Que l'on me prépare une chambre en Saint-Mangouste car je retrouvai mon état de légume. Afin, si je ne meurs pas étouffé avec la gorgée de thé qui me resta en travers de la gorge. Prise d'une quinte de toux, je mis une longue minute à reprendre mon souffle. Ma réaction fit sursauter les deux griffons à mes côtés, qui me regardèrent inquiet. « Décidément c'est devenu une habitude… Il faudra que je m'excuse plus tard. » Malheureusement, je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière. Je m'étais engagée à accomplir cette mission. Je me giflai mentalement « Ça m'apprendra d'accepter avant même de savoir le pourquoi du comment. Je me suis connue plus intelligente ».

Je soupirai. Devenir animagus, une tâche difficile. Même si cela me rabroua au début, ma curiosité et mon envie de savoir me titillèrent. Un délicieux frisson d'anticipation me traversa. Il dut paraître pour de la peur ou du dégoût aux yeux de mon sombre… futur partenaire car il fronça les sourcils. J'avais encore du mal à me dire que j'allais faire équipe avec Rogue. Même s'il m'était arrivée durant la guerre de devoir m'associer avec lui, cela n'avait été que pour de courtes durées et des missions minimes. Et je devinai l'implicite. Cette mission et ce partenariat allait être beaucoup plus intime. Mais à ce moment, je n'imaginais pas encore à quel point.

_« - Monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, et bien que je vous ai donné ma parole, je ne peux pas assurer ma réussite. J'ai connaissance que la formation d'Animagus est très complexe et difficile. Peu de sorciers désirants devenir Animagus arrivent au terme de leur formation en ayant pleinement acquis cette capacité… »_

_« - Je ne doute pas un instant de vos capacités Miss, et j'ai pleinement confiance en vous. »_

Et hop, une autre charge sur mes épaules. Je ne sais pas si ce commentaire avait eu pour but de me rassurer mais c'était tout le contraire. J'avais encore plus de pression et mon ventre se noua un court instant. Et Ron eu la mauvaise idée d'ajouter son grain de sel

_« - Ouais Mione je suis sure que tu vas assurer »,_ lança-t-il tout joyeux.

Je soupirai pour là je ne sais combientième fois depuis le début de cet entretien. « Merci Ron », pensais-je amèrement. Pas étonnant qu'il soit tout content, mon sacrifice, si je puis dire, lui assurait de ne pas être un candidat pour cette tâche ingrate. « Vive la solidarité Gryffondor… »

Bien sûr cela amusa beaucoup le vieil homme et, ô seigneur, même Rogue qui eut un rictus méprisant, pouvant passer pour un sourire. Un coup de coude dans les côtes provenant de Harry fit s'éteindre le sourire de Ron qui le regarda sans comprendre. Cela le fit tout de même taire. D'un hochement de tête je le remerciai de cette initiative. Heureusement que Harry était le plus souvent observateur et compréhensif. Peut-être avait-il développé cette capacité à force de côtoyer Dumbledore. Je n'en étais pas sûre et, de toute façon, le savoir n'était pas mon plus gros souci en ce moment même. Et je n'avais aucun moyen de m'en dépêtrer.

Je fis donc la seule chose raisonnable.

_« - Très bien, je ferais de mon mieux »,_ lançais-je résignée.

Je pus nettement apercevoir les minces lèvres de mon professeur des potions s'incurver pour dévoiler une certaine grimace. S'il avait espérait que je tenterais une dernière fois,de trouver une porte de sortir pour que lui aussi soit "dispensé" cet espoir avait été balayé. Dommage pour lui. Si je tombe, je l'entraîne avec moi. L'on dit des Gryffondors qu'ils sont bons mais je n'étais quand même pas stupide et naïve non plus. Un côté de mes lèvres se leva imperceptiblement mais mon début de sourire se fana lorsque, prise sur le fait, deux yeux d'obsidienne me dévisagèrent méchamment. Rapidement je repris un visage neutre.

Merlin j'avais je n'avais connu d'expérience plus éprouvante pour les nerfs que cette soirée. Et je l'apprendrai plus tard, cela allait être le début d'une longue liste. Un applaudissement me sortit de mes sombres pensées. Je grognai intérieurement. J'étais condamnée, en quelque sorte, à devenir le toutou de mon pire ennemi et tout ce que le vieux fou trouvait à faire c'était d'applaudir gaiement ? Décidément, sa folie avait atteint le stade final !

Plus loin, Severus Rogue pensait la même chose. Il maudit et traita de tous les noms d'oiseau celui qui l'avait sauvé de sa propre folie, bien des années plus tôt. « Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas se guérir lui-même. » pensa-t-il.

_« - Parfait ! Maintenant que nous sommes arrivé à un accord, Miss Granger, Severus …»,_ il continua sans laisser le temps aux deux protagonistes d'émettre une quelconque objection, _« nous allons pouvoir aborder les démarches nécessaires au bon fonctionnement de votre association »_

Les deux concernés grimacèrent de concert à l'évocation de leur association. Une minute plus tard, et le patronus en forme de Phénix de leur « bourreau » vola avertir le professeur McGonagall. Quand la femme fit son apparition, elle salua les personnes déjà présentes d'un sec hochement de tête. Seule Hermione eut droit à un sourire plus affectueux. Minerva McGonagall était assez excitée de former sa plus brillante élève à son art.

0000000000000000000000000000000

J'avais le corps et l'esprit en feu. En ce moment l'expression « C'est l'enfer » prenait tout son sens dans ma tête, où une migraine faisait lentement son apparition. Après que MacGonagall soit arrivée à la demande de son directeur, le soir de mon « entretien » trois semaines plus tôt, il avait été conclu que je poursuivrais d'abord un entrainement physique et magique avant de m'attaquer à la transmutation animagus. Sous les ordres de mon pire cauchemar. Selon le vieux fou, cela augmenterait notre – qu'avait-il dit déjà ?- ah oui …notre complicité et notre travail d'équipe. Mon œil ! Depuis quand les deux maisons opposées font équipe ? Jamais.

Et depuis quand je devais moi faire équipe avec lui ? Question stupide à laquelle je pus répondre toute seule.

Même pas un mois avec lui et je perdais déjà la tête. Merveilleux. Non, décidément je ne portais pas la grâce des dieux. Je ne pouvais pas assurer que je sortirais entière de cette cohabitation forcée avec Rogue. Encore fallait-il que je m'en sorte vivante et d'après ce que j'en avais compris cela n'allait pas être une mise affaire. Voilà donc pourquoi, en ce samedi matin, je subissais un entrainement intensif en compagnie – sous l'emprise serait plus exact – de cette infâme chauve-souris.

J'avais les joues en feu, les cheveux – si on pouvait encore appeler ça des cheveux vu leur état – collés à mon front moite de sueur. Tous mon corps était tendu par l'effort et cela faisait bien une bonne heure que je souffrais le martyr. Mes jambes, flageolantes, avaient un mal fou à me tenir debout, mes avant-bras me lançaient et j'avais des crampes de malades au ventre. Enfin à mes abdominaux. Jusqu'à présent j'avais toujours été très fière de mon ventre plat et de mon corps athlétique. Des bras fin mais musclés, des abdominaux tout à fait convenable et des cuisses fermes. Mais à croire que les exigences en matière de femmes – et de leurs corps – de mon tortionnaire étaient extrêmement élevées.

Et je ricanai intérieurement en me disant que cela expliquait sans doute son absence totale de vie sentimentale ou sexuelle. Non pas que je sois nymphomane ou une Don Juan au féminin moi-même mais j'avais connu par trois fois les plaisirs charnels avec mes trois "copains" de l'époque. Victor Krum lors de ma quatrième année et deux sorciers membres de l'Ordre durant la guerre. Je vous explique, je ne suis pas une traînée mais cela avait découlé d'un commun accord entre moi et l'autre parti. Durant la guerre, je m'étais adonnée par deux fois seulement à ce… Péché pour évacuer la tension dans mon corps.

Et en ce moment même j'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir soulager mon corps avec une bonne douche froide et une nuit de repos. Mais bien sur Sevilus – le surnom affectif que je lui avais attribué – ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Salopard. Je me jetai à terre, sans aucune grâce, pour éviter le sort d'expulsion filant à toute vitesse vers moi. Bien que contente d'avoir sauvé ma peau, je déchantai en heurtant lourdement le sol, accentuant la souffrance dans tout mon corps. Des ondes de douleur me traversèrent de part et d'autre. Je sifflai de douleur. Bien qu'il fasse une chaleur infernale – à croire que tout jouait contre moi – mon moral n'était pas au beau fixe.

J'étais au bout du rouleau - pour reprendre une expression moldue - autant physiquement que moralement. Et mon seul moyen d'évacuer mon stress et ma colère était de maudire, ce chien. « Double salopard, enfoiré ! ». Ma grand-mère, sa mère et sa grand-mère avant elle – vous l'aurez compris tous mes aînés – se serraient retournés dans leur tombes s'ils avaient pu m'entendre. Dans ma famille, très croyante, on met un point d'honneur à être poli. Règle de bienséance bien entendu. Je me souviens avoir entendu dire ma tante un jour, une femme frigide et austère : « Il n'y a que les gueux qui parlent comme des charretiers. Il n'est pas convenable pour une femme d'être vulgaire. » Et bien au diable la politesse et la bienséance. En ce moment même j'avais l'allure d'une gueuse et je ne privai donc pas de parler comme un charretier.

_« - Miss Granger, êtes-vous atteinte d'un quelconque problème mental ? Pourtant il ne me semble pas que ce soit le cas, connaissant vos insupportables manies de Miss-je-sais-tout. Alors relevez par Salazar ! Et évitez non pas comme vous venez de le faire, c'est-à-dire en imitant un sac de patate, mais avec souplesse ! »,_ me réprimanda Rogue d'une voix acide

De toute évidence il ne semblait lui non plus pas très content de son sort. Il faut dire que bien que je sois transpirante et dans un mouvais état, il n'était pas non plus très frais. Après plusieurs heures en plein soleil, il avait laissé tomber sa grosse cape noire et avait ouvert sa robe de sorcier – de la même couleur bien sur – pour dévoiler en dessous une chemise de lin blanche et un pantalon de la même matière, coupé droit, noir. Je me souviens avoir eu un hoquet de stupeur en voyant le spectacle. Et un autre en pensant qu'il avait un corps à se damner.

Je pouvais percevoir, malgré le vêtement, un torse puissamment sculpté – sans doute en partie à cause de la guerre. Quelques poils noirs se trouvaient sur son torse. J'ai toujours aimé les poils sur le torse d'un homme. Pas beaucoup bien sur – j'ai dit torse d'un homme pas d'un grizzly – mais cela faisait à mon gout très viril. Les garçons avec qui j'avais eu des relations possédaient encore, à cette époque, des corps de gamins.

Or Severus Rogue était un homme. Un mâle viril. Et mon corps l'avait très bien compris vu le rouge qui me monta aux joues. Cela avait empiré quand, retroussant ses manches de ses longues mains, il avait découvert ses avant-bras puissants où palpitaient les veines au creux du coude. Et les quelques lignes blanches – des cicatrices- et la marque des ténèbres ne m'aidèrent pas à calmer les ardeurs de mon corps. Au contraire, cela l'excita encore plus. Sans doute un fantasme inconscient sur les « bad-boys ».

Je le détestais pour me faire me sentir ainsi. C'est ainsi que je commença ma liste de gros mots de la journée. C'est seulement quand mon fanta… enseignant m'avait lancé un de ses fameux sarcasmes que la raison avait repris le dessus. Sans doute sa bonne action de la journée.

Mais je m'éloigne de mon propos. Je disais donc que mon opposant n'était plus très frais non plus. Son pantalon était froissé et taché de quelques taches de terre et sa chemise lui collait délicieusement au torse, moulant ses formes parfaites et il avait même finit par attacher ses cheveux en cadogan – ce qui lui seyait parfaitement. Merde ! Je la refais. Et sa chemise dégoulinante de sueur sur son torse lui servait d'éponge. Parfait. Je lui lançai mon regard le plus méprisant face à sa remarque avant de me relever difficilement à l'aide de mes mains – dont les ongles étaient cassés et incrustés de terre – ma baguette pointée rageusement dans sa direction.

Il attendit en tapant du pied, un rictus sur les lèvres, que je me lève enfin. Voulant sauver un semblant de dignité, je relevai le menton en lui lançant un sort de Chauve-furie. Il l'évita souplement et fit disparaître les chauves-souris d'un geste brusque de la main. Oh oh ! Pas content ! Il ne sembla pas apprécier ma tentative d'humour. Je pense que même dans des moments critiques il faut savoir garder son humour. Mais il ne semblait pas du même avis que moi. Il me lança le même sort – finalement peut être que c'était son sens de l'humour à lui – et je réussis _in extremis _à me protéger à l'aide d'un Protego juste assez puissant. Je commençais à être au bout du rouleau. Ce qui n'échappa pas au Serpentard.

_« - Alors Miss Granger, on abandonne déjà. Que de belles paroles ! »,_ Susurra-t-il de sa voix doucereuse

Grave et chaude il m'arrivait parfois de la trouver belle.

_« - Je ferais de mon mieux »_ , continua-t-il en empruntant une ignoble voix suraiguë dans le but de m'imiter, _« Regardez-vous ! En dehors de vos livres vous n'êtes même pas fichu de vous battre »_

Hmm, rectification. Finalement je ne l'aime pas. Je préfère quand elle est silencieuse. Je sifflai, acide :

_« - Je sais me battre ! »_

_« - Vraiment ? J'attends toujours que vous daigniez me le montrer. Votre niveau et si déplorable que je me demande comment vous avez pu survivre durant toutes ces années face au seigneur des Ténèbres. Sans doute la chance du débutant… »_ . Il m'adressa une grimace dédaigneuse avant de poursuivre _« Enfin, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à quelque chose de spectaculaire. »_

Il fit mine d'être attristé à l'aide d'un geste théâtral. Je détestais ces manières hautaines. Intérieurement j'enrageai et je regroupai mes dernières forces pour une dernière attaque qui, je l'espérais, le ferai tomber sur le cul. Dans les deux sens du terme. Forte de cette résolution, en plus de vouloir me venger et je l'avoue lui faire mal – pas trop non plus hein -, c'est déterminée que je me dirigeai à grands pas vers lui, la baguette tendue. Comprenant la menace en voyant mon regard fou, il prit une position de défense, les genoux fléchis, le regard dur et les bras devant lui prêt à se protéger.

Je lui lançai un sort de Flammes bleues, le même que j'avais utilisé en première année durant le match de Quidditch pour mettre le feu à sa robe. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, ma puissance magique ayant augmentée ainsi que mes connaissances, c'est une déflagration qui se dirigea vers lui. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol pour éviter l'attaque et roula sur quelques mètres pour s'éloigner de la chaleur que mon sort avait provoqué. Voyant là une chance, je courus aussi vite que le pouvaient mes pauvres jambes, pour le frapper. Parfois les bonnes vieilles méthodes sont les meilleures.

Un coup de poing par exemple, comme je l'avais fait une fois avec son neveu. Mais, bien plus entraîné et compétent que moi, je devais l'admettre, il réceptionna facilement mon poignet dans l'une de ses mains avant de le tordre dans mon dos. De nouveau sur pied, il fit un peu plus pivoter mon membre en le relevant, ce qui m'arracha un petit cri et me fit lâcher ma baguette. Je me retrouvai collée contre son torse, ce qui me donna la confirmation que son corps était sculpté dans la pierre, et me fit mal à la tête en le cognant.

Merlin, cet homme était de pierre. Il passa son autre bras, toujours en tenant son bout de bois, sous mes seins et serra. Il me serra si fort, que ma cage thoracique commença à me faire mal alors que le souffle me manquait. Devant mes yeux, des étoiles commençaient à danser et ma respiration devint erratique. Ce fou allait me tuer ! Je sentis une mèche de cheveux sombre frôler mon cou avant qu'une voix ne se fasse entendre, proche de mon oreille.

_« - Pour faire mal à quelqu'un Granger, il faut vraiment le vouloir »,_ roucoula mon geôlier à mon oreille _« De la même manière que pour oser lancer un Avada Kedavra sur quelqu'un il faut vraiment le tuer. Et je sais de source sure que vous n'en êtes pas capable. Vous n'avez pas la carrure. Laissez-moi vous donner un conseil, petite sotte. Endurcissez-vous ou rentrez chez vous. Je n'ai ni l'envie ni le temps de jouer les baby-sitters avec vous. Soit vous vous rendez utile pour notre bien à tous les deux, soit je vous laisse derrière. Est-ce clair ?_

Le ton semblait séducteur mais le message était très bien passé. Ma poitrine se soulevant à un rythme saccadé, n'arrivant pas à respirer correctement, c'est seulement dans un murmure que je réussis à lui répondre un faible « oui ».

Alors seulement, il me libéra et je tombai comme une masse sur le sol, la respiration sifflante et le torse douloureux. Affalée face contre terre je ne vis pas son visage méprisant quand il continua après un silence :

_« - Apprenez qu'il y a deux sortes de personnes, dans ce bas monde. Celles qui survivent à n'importe quel prix, et celles qui n'ont pas la force de lutter : les victimes. Vous faites partie de la seconde catégorie Miss Granger. Vous êtes l'agnelle au milieu d'une meute de loup. Et si vous continuez ainsi vous n'allez pas tarder à vous faire dévorer… sans l'ombre d'un doute. » _

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il partit en me laissant seule derrière. Je le regardai une dernière fois avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière les portes d'entrée du château. Un jour j'aurai sa peau !

000000000000000000000000000000

C'est donc, tout naturellement d'une humeur de chien, que je rentrai à la salle commune. La Grosse Table poussa un petit cri outrée quand je lui donnai, sans aucun tact, le mot de passe pour qu'elle me libère le passage de ma salle commune. Toutes les têtes pivotèrent faire moi à mon entrée et me dévisagèrent sans politesse en voyant mon visage et ma tenue. Je fulminai comme un taureau. Un peu plus et je me jetai sur les rideaux rouges. Mais de peur, de me fracasser – un peu plus – le crâne contre le mur, je rejetai cette option. Je dus de contenter de ce que j'avais donc sous la dent.

_« - Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? Vous venez de voir l'apparition de Merlin ou quoi ? »,_ Puis voyant qu'ils ne détournaient pas la tête pour autant, _« Allez-vous faire voir ! »,_ Hurlais-je sans retenue.

Je remontai l'escalier du dortoir des filles et claquai la porte derrière moi. Alors seulement après l'avoir fermée à double tour et lancé un Assurdiato, je me défoulai. Je hurlai et, me jetant sur le lit, maltraitai mes pauvres coussins qui avaient le malheur de se trouver là. Promis je leur achèterai un nouveau rembourrage pour me faire pardonner. En attendant ils me servaient de défouloir. Je m'imaginai tabasser le corps de Rogue à leur place et cela me fit un bien fou. J'avais les nerfs en compote et je pouvais sentir la veine de mon front palpiter dangereusement.

Quand ma colère retomba je m'écroulai, exténuée, laissant les larmes tracer des sillons sur mon visage couvert de poussière. J'enfonçai mon visage dans ce qui me servait il y a encore quelques minutes de punching-ball. Secouée par des sanglots, je n'entendis pas la porte se déverrouiller pour laisser entrer une silhouette. C'est seulement en entendant des mots de réconfort que je pris conscience de Ginny assise à mes côtés. Je me retournai, toujours en tremblant pour me blottir contre elle. Pas le moins du monde repoussée par mon apparence temporaire, elle ouvrit grands les bras et je m'y engouffrai sans la moindre hésitation en quête de réconfort.

J'étais en pleine crise de nerf et Ginny fit tout ce qu'elle put pour me consoler, me chuchotant des paroles apaisantes, caressant mon dos et mes cheveux tout en me serrant dans ses bras et insultant le professeur Rogue de tous les noms. Cela me fit rire, et je la remerciai.

_« -Ce n'est pas la peine ! Tu me renverra la balle quand j'aurai besoin de toi pour un devoir de potion »_, elle agrémenta ce commentaire d'un clin d'œil espiègle et je lui répondis en lui tirant la langue, _« en attendant va te laver ! Tu ressembles à une femme des cavernes et l'odeur est insupportable »_

Je la vis froncer le nez et je pus constater mon odeur en levant le bras et en reniflant un coup. L'odeur me piqua les narines. En me levant je croisai mon reflet dans le miroir et je fus prise d'un rire nerveux qui se changea bien vite en un fou rire franc quand Ginny se joignit à mon hilarité. En effet, je n'étais pas belle à voir. Mes cheveux étaient plus moches que jamais et il subsistait quelques mottes de terre et d'herbes dans les nœuds. Ma joue droite était écorchée et j'avais du mal à reconnaître mon visage derrière mon masque de boue et de poussière.

Je comprenais mieux la perplexité de mes camarades de maison maintenant. Alors que je me faufilai dans la salle de bain, je demandai à Ginny de m'excuser auprès des autres. Quant à moi une douche bien méritée m'attendait.

Le temps de laisser l'eau chauffer je me déshabillai avec précaution. Chanceuse comme j'étais je risquai de souffrir de mes courbatures pendant au moins une semaine. Voir plus étant donné que mon prochain entrainement se trouvait être le mardi. Un entrainement le mardi, le jeudi et le samedi. Je soupirai. Je souhaitai juste que mon corps ne se brise pas en mille morceaux avant la fin de l'année. En grimaçant, je fis passer mon tee-shirt par dessus ma tête. Me détaillant dans le miroir, je pus voir les hématomes qui recouvraient tout mon corps et, le plus gros, celui qui marquait l'endroit où Rogue m'avait encerclé sous la poitrine, commençait déjà à se teinter d'une couleur jaune.

Je vis jaune ! En grommelant une pseudo-malédiction envers mon futur partenaire – le mot m'écorcha l'esprit – j'entrai dans la cabine. Mon corps entier se détendit sous la douce caresse de l'eau ruisselant le long de mon corps. Je me frottai avec, précaution et assiduité, sans oublier le dessous de mes ongles. Puis vint le moment de s'occuper de ma tignasse. Tache plus ardue. Je les frictionnai avec attention, passant mes doigts de çà et là dans l'espoir de les démêler un peu. Mais comme d'habitude j'abandonnai bien vite.

Je me contentai d'un sort capillaire, comme d'habitude. Je n'ai jamais passé beaucoup de temps à prendre soin de mon corps. Quand à mon visage, heureusement pour moi, il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'attention. Mon teint était blanc, sans être blafard, et ma peau ne souffrait d'aucune imperfection. Les crèmes de soin, pas pour moi. Je partais du principe qu'une bonne hygiène de vie valait milles soins. Et puis j'avais d'autres priorités. Je me dépêchai de finir ma toilette pour ne pas faire trop attendre mes camarades, qui devait surement être en train de se trémousser d'impatience contenue sur leur chaise.

Entendez par camarades mes trois meilleurs amis. Avec l'accord de Dumbledore, j'avais mis au courant Ginny de ma situation. Et tous les trois, y compris MacGonagall, avait jurés à l'aide d'un serment inviolable de ne rien dévoiler de ma condition, ni celle de Rogue. Cela écartait les mauvaises surprises si jamais un mangemort leur tombait dessus. Bien sûr j'espérai que cela n'arrive jamais mais dans le pire des cas cela couvrirait mes arrières et celle de mon partenaire. A ce moment-là, je ne savais pas encore que mon derrière devraient être protégés 24/24 et 7j/7. De bien des menaces. En attendant celui de Ron se trémoussait comme un déchaîne.

Semblable à celui d'un danseur sur une piste de danse où la sono cracherait bruyamment _Jailhouse rock_ d'Elvis Presley. Non pas que je pense qu'il connaisse. Après tout même le King avait ses limites. A moins qu'Arthur ne fut déjà un fou des moldus à cette époque. Hmm, à méditer. Bref, j'abrégeai les souffrances de ce cher Ron en lui décrivant, ainsi qu'aux autres, ma bataille avec Rogue. N'oubliant aucuns détails à leur demande. Dans un coin de notre salle commune, protégés par un sort éloignant les oreilles indiscrètes, je leur dis tout.

Chaleur, entrainement, courbature, rouler, plonger, lancer, se défendre, attaquer, baver sur le corps de ce troll – enfin ça je me retins de justesse de le dire -, encore des courbatures, mal, chaud, encore éviter un sort et ainsi de suite. Je ponctuai mon discours de quelques insultes bien placées – nouvelle mauvaise habitude, désolée grand-mère- tout en gesticulant, mimant et mon public ne ratait rien de mon numéro. Cela me soulagea.

J'avais besoin de parler avec mes amis puisque je ne pouvais pas vraiment avoir une conversation civilisée avec…l'autre. Pour la complicité, il nous restait encore pas mal de boulot. Peut-être que dans milles ans… Horreur, je grimaçai et stoppai net d'un coup mon discours en y pensant. Pas question de rester milles ans avec Rogue ! Mon karma n'est pas si mauvais, il était même très bon !

_« - Hermione ? »,_ m'appela Harry, une lueur inquiète au fond des yeux, _« Tu vas bien ? »_

Bien que faisant confiance à Dumbledore et reconnaissant la capacité de Rogue à me protéger cela n'empêchait pas que le balafré, présentement assis en face de moi, reste inquiet à mon sujet. Il comprenait bien que mon entente avec mon partenaire était loin d'être parfaite. Et ayant lui aussi subi un entrainement intensif façon Rogue et Dumbledore il savait dans quel merdier je me trouvai.

_« - Oui oui, tout va bien Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste qu'à vouloir faire la guignol pour Ron j'ai malencontreusement réveillé l'une de mes courbatures »,_ mentis-je à demi avec succès, mon petit sourire y aidant surement.

Ne vous méprenez, j'aime Ron comme un frère au même titre qu'Harry. Mais je trouvai parfois très divertissant de le taquiner. De plus qu'il réagissait à chaque fois à mon plus grand bonheur. Et aujourd'hui n'échappa pas à la règle.

_« - Hé ! Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça »,_ me taquina-t-il à son tour en tirant la langue.

J'eus un sourire carnassier avant de répliquer :

_« - Et toi non plus… »,_ fis-je mystérieusement, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux qui fit blêmir Ron.

Alors, sortant ma baguette droite de ma robe de sorcière, je lançai un sort de métamorphose sur mon pauvre ami. Et le résultat fut hilarant. Il fut soudain recouvert d'un volute de fumée et, en se dissipant, nous pûmes tous voir à la place de Ron, un babouin à cul rouge et avec une touffe de poil rousse sur le crâne, crier le plus fort possible à qui voulait l'entendre.

Une crise de rire me prit et elle contamina également Harry et Ginny. Si l'on put d'abord comprendre de ces cris animaux qu'il était en colère, Ron se prêta rapidement au jeu, faisant…et bien… le singe, pour nous divertir un peu plus. Ce dont je lui fus reconnaissante. Il continua son manège pendant une heure, où j'alternais fou rire et grimaces à cause de mon ventre douloureux. Mais le spectacle était fabuleux. Un Ron-singe huant à qui mieux mieux, crapahutant, sautillant, pendu au rideau comme s'ils avaient été des lianes, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait voir ça.

Et bientôt c'est toute la salle commune qui résonna de rires. Une heure plus tard, je décidai, au plus grand malheur de certains qui voulaient encore en profiter, de rendre son apparence humanoïde à mon meilleur ami car je craignais que mon ventre ne rende l'âme. A moins que ce soit tout mon corps qui tombe raide mort, ayant du mal à respirer entre mes rires. Après des signes de la main à l'intention de mes camarades et deux bises sur chaque paire de joue des plus proches, je montai me coucher, épuisée par la journée, pour sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

0000000000000000000000000000

Le lendemain, au déjeuner, la rumeur d'un Ron faisant le fou sous l'apparence d'un singe fit le tour du château. Si la plupart le taquinaient gentiment en « réservant » leurs places pour le prochain numéro, d'autres bien entendu, ne ratèrent pas l'occasion de se moquer de lui. Facile la devinette.

Alors que nous étions attablés à la table de notre maison, dans la Grande Salle, je pus parfaitement attendre les ricanements et les moqueries des Serpentards, dont la table se trouvait dans mon dos.

_« - Alors Weas-moche, on montre sa véritable apparence ? »_

_« - Ta copine n'as pas retransformé le cul rouge qui te sert de face ? »_

Ainsi de suite. Heureusement la colère montante dudit singe fut vite calmée et contrôlée par une Lavande plus qu'attentionnée à son égard. Et les Gryffondors, soutenaient farouchement leur compagnons, faisant honneur à leur maison – peut être aussi pour le remercier du spectacle et l'inciter à recommencer ? – ne négligeant pas non plus sur les insultes en tout genre.

_« - Enfoirés, vous n'êtes même pas assez bien pour lui servir de torchoir ! »_

_« - Goyle ça commence par la même lettre que Gorille, Gueux, Goujat ou grosse merde. Mince ça fait deux mots. Mais on va faire une exception pour toi gros tas ! »,_ asséna Dean.

Ainsi commença la guerre habituelle entre Gryffondors et Serpentards. Les regards fusaient, au même rythme que les mots et les gestes obscènes. Je fus prise d'un fou rire en voyant Neville, laissant de côté sa timidité et sa pudeur habituelle, adresser un magistral doigt d'honneur à Draco Malefoy qui faillis s'étouffer, lui aussi surpris par l'attitude de celui-ci qu'il avait l'habitude autrefois de martyriser. Un rire franc s'échappa de mes lèvres, de même que mes camarades.

Fier de son effet, Neville sourit à notre adresse et ses joues s'empourprèrent lorsque Luna lui donna un sulfureux baiser. Des sifflements retentirent sur une bonne partie de notre table, ce qui ne nous aida pas à retrouver notre calme.

La journée commençait bien. Il faut dire que voir Malefoy s'étouffer... J'eus un autre rire en y repensant. Oui, la journée commençait bien et je n'allais laisser personne me la gâcher. Foi d'Hermione Granger.

Mai soudain les rires se stoppèrent nets et je vis mes voisins d'en face, dont Ron, baisser à une allure folle les yeux, trouvant un intérêt passionnant à leurs œufs brouillés et leurs bacons. Non pas que je sois surprise pour Ron, mais quand je fis les joues de Neville passer du pourpre à une couleur de craie, je me mis à me poser des questions. Mon cerveau devina aisément la raison de ce changement soudain de ce comportement.

Neville ne se transformait à Zombie que pour une seule raison. Et en présence d'une seule personne.

Je priai, les mains crispées sur mes genoux, les yeux résolument fermés, comme pour essayer de ne pas voir la vérité en face. Un sixième sens – appelez ça comme vous le voulez – me souffla que cette personne était en ce moment même derrière moi. Je déglutis difficilement et prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me retournai lentement – vous savez, comme dans les films d'horreurs où une splendide femme aux allures de poupée des années soixante-dix se retourne avec effroi pour voir son assassin dans son dos.

Un frisson me parcourut quand la scène de la douche dans Psychose d' Hitchcock s'imprima sur mes paupières toujours fermées. Faisant un tour complet sur moi-même j'ouvris avec précaution un œil. Mes pires craintes s'étaient matérialisées devant moi en la personne du maître des cachots. Portant sa couleur habituelle – je promets d'embrasser Malefoy le jour où je le verrai avec une autre couleur que celle-ci et courir nue dans Poudlard le jour où il porterai du rose – le sombre professeur me dominait de toute sa hauteur.

Dans toute sa splendeur – dans le genre noire et qui vous retourne les tripes de peur – il me toisa d'un œil de faucon. Il silence s'installa.

_« - Miss Granger, à l'avenir tachez de vous contenir d'insulter les élèves de ma maison. Il semblerait que le manque de manière de certains cornichons dans votre genre soit devenu un problème »,_ il lança un regard polaire à Neville qui faillit s'évanouir sous le choc – où se faire dessus à vous de voir – avant de reporter son regard d'obsidienne sur moi et de continuer, _« Bien que je n'ai pas envie de perdre du temps à m'occuper de vous il semblerait que j'y sois obligé. »_

Je sentais venir la sentence divine. Trente secondes plus tard et la foudre s'abattit sur moi.

_« - Retenue dans mon bureau ce soir. Et tachez d'être ponctuel à défaut d'avoir des manières. Pour chaque minute de retard, une retenue sera ajoutée. Pour notre bien commun, j'espère que vous serez à l'heure. » _

Que disais-je quelques minutes plus tôt ? Ah oui, la journée commençait très mal.

00000000000000000000000000

Le nuage au-dessus de ma tête me suivit toute la journée. Dire que j'étais anxieuse équivaut à un euphémisme. Je l'imaginai - nous parlons de Rogue et non du pape - utiliser les pires tortures sur moi, son cobaye plus au moins volontaire. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne fis pas attention à l'obstacle devant moi. Je me cognai de plein fouet à une surface dure, m'écrasant le nez au passage. Je pestai en me tenant celui-ci entre mes mains.

Il ne manquait plus qu'il soit aussi aplati que celui de mon pauvre animal de compagnie, Pattenrond. Le matou me fuyait pour montrer son mécontentement. Monsieur n'était pas content car il se sentait délaissé. Plus de caresses, plus de friandises, rien ! Qu'est-ce que je devais dire moi ? Vous me voyez bouder comme une gamine, réclamant caresses et friandises à mon maître ?

Maître qui était en l'occurrence Severus Rogue. Car pas besoin de se faire d'illusions, durant tout le temps que durerait notre mission commune je serai sous son autorité. Le despote ! Si Kant avait pu me voir, il m'aurait dit qu'il n'y avait de despote que pour un peuple de mineur et que juridiquement les femmes sont mineures toutes leurs vie car appartenant d'abord à leurs pères puis à leurs époux. Non mais ! Quel machiste, quel goujat – même si c'était courant, voir normal de penser ainsi à l'époque selon les hommes.

Sachant l'espérance de vie relativement longue des sorciers – si on ne devient pas la cible d'un mage noir fou où de ces disciples, ce qui réduisait considérablement mon espérance de vie – pouvant parfois atteindre cinq cent ans voir plus grâce à certaine méthodes – plus ou moins recommandables je vous l'accorde – je me posai la question de savoir si Kant ne possédait pas des long cheveux noirs, un long nez et avait pour habitude de porter de longues capes noires. Hmm, hmm ! Que de 'long' en perspective...

_« - Hermione ? »_

Hmm, hmm.

_«- Ohé Hermione ! Ici la Terre à la Lune ? Tu me reçois ?_

Hmm ? Levant mes yeux je croisai ceux d'un vert bouteille d'Harry.

_« - C'est bon Harry, l'extraterrestre s'est posé sur Terre ! Bienvenue parmi nous !_ », se moqua le propriétaire du regard bleu qui pétillait de malice.

_« - Charmant Ron ! Je ne te remercie pas pour ton intervention…»,_ dis-je, feignant l'amertume.

_« - Pourtant tu devrais E.T ! Hey, je viens de te voir lever les yeux au ciel ! »_

Je connaissais trop Ron pour m'offusquer de son manque de tact. Je savais que cela ne partait pas d'une mauvaise intention. Il n'a jamais été très doué avec les filles. Enfin, cela fait son charme. Celui-ci lui aura permis de s'accorder avec Lavande. Je lui tirai la langue et il me répondit par une immonde grimace. Nos gamineries firent rire le Survivant qui se força tout de même à se calmer en entrant dans la salle de cours de métamorphose, assuré par notre directrice de maison.

Un sourire flottant encore sur mes lèvres, je pris place, comme à mon habitude au premier rang. Les garçons eux se faufilèrent comme des voleurs jusqu'au bureau le plus éloigné de celui de notre professeur. Nous étions un mercredi et à cette heure-ci de la journée, nous étions regroupés avec des Poufsouffle. L'ambiance était déjà bien plus légère que lors de nos cours communs avec les Serpentards. J'adressai quelques hochements de tête amicaux avec certains, la plupart en fait. Et oui, être amie avec Harry Potter à quelques avantages.

Même si il y a plus d'inconvénients je dois avouer.

Les élèves de cette maison s'étaient révélés être très intéressant et sympathique. De plus les membres de cette maison sont bien connus pour leur gout du travail. Un point en commun. J'offris un sourire amical à ma voisine de table, Eleanor Branstone. Celle-ci c'était révélée être une très bonne partenaire et les discussions que nous partagions étaient très constructives.

_« - Très bien, il semblerait que tout le monde soit là. Nous pouvons commencer le cours »,_ elle jeta un regard sévère à un élève visiblement turbulent_, « Si Mr Weasley daigne faire l'effort de se tenir convenablement, cela s'entend… »_

La remarque ne m'étonna pas plus que ça. Ron, Ron, Ron. Le cancre en question bredouilla maladroitement quelques mots d'excuses. Cela sembla satisfaire notre professeure qui s'installa à son bureau.

_« - Le cours d'aujourd'hui visera à vous entraîner à donner vie à une statue et la maintenir sous votre contrôle durant une durée donnée. Vous commencerez votre pratique sur des statuettes. Je passerai dans les rangs pour voir vos progrès et, si je juge vos capacités convenables, vous pourrez passer au niveau suivant. Je répète que __la métamorphose est une des formes de magie les plus dangereuses et les plus complexes qu'il soit. Quiconque fera du chahut pendant mon cours sera immédiatement sanctionné. Vous êtes prévenus. »_

Bien qu'ayant naturellement certaines prédispositions pour cette matière, force fut de reconnaître que cet exercice n'était pas des plus simples. Mais cela excita mon esprit de compétition, et bien que je mis plus de temps que d'habitude, je fus tout de même la première à réussir convenablement la première étape après dix minutes de concentration.

Ce travail nécessitait un effort de volonté à la fois pour donner vie à la matière morte et pour lui imposer notre volonté sous peine qu'elle n'agisse comme bon lui semble où s'immobilise à nouveau. Eleanor ne mit pas longtemps à me suivre, et même Ron et Harry y arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. McGonagall nous confia alors des statues de chevaliers, chacune proportionnelles à notre taille et poids. Travaillant désormais en duo, la règle était simple, nous devions simuler un combat. La complexité résidait dans la précision des actions que nous devions ordonner, tout en ajustant la puissance des coups.

Aussi concentrées l'une que l'autre, Eleanor et moi-même firent de notre mieux et nos efforts furent récompensés par un regard appréciateur de la directrice des Gryffondors.

Puis ce fut le drame.

Tout dégénéra.

Harry et Ron, qui jusqu'alors faisaient preuve d'un minimum de sérieux, se mirent en tête de faire un vrai duel. En bonne et due forme, cela s'entend.

Si au début ils maintinrent leurs statues sous leurs autorités, bien que leurs « commandes » soient violentes, celles-ci finirent par se détacher du joug de leurs despotes. A notre plus grand dam, elles ne s'immobilisèrent pas mais entamèrent un combat à mort des plus violents. Bientôt la classe fut remplie par les cris des élèves, bien que ceux-ci soient en partie couverts par le fracas que provoquaient les attaques des deux combattants. C'était l'apocalypse. Mais cela ne sembla pas déranger le moins du monde les deux fauteurs de troubles.

En effet, même si les filles s'étaient repliées au fond de la classe en se protégeant à l'aide d'un sort, les garçons, des deux maisons confondues, avaient eu la brillante idée de changer un bureau en petit gradin. Tous étaient donc serrés comme des sardines sur l'objet, et gueulaient comme des porcs, encourageants soit l'un ou l'autre des chevaliers de pierre. Harry, essayant de faire bonne figure, tentait tant bien que mal de retrouver une certaine autorité sur son objet de travail.

Sans succès.

Ron quant à lui, avait abandonné l'idée pour se reconvertir en preneur de pari. Et l'argent sortait de toutes les poches. Bref, une vraie basse-cour. Enfin, même les poules de mon grand-père évitaient de faire de leurs enclos un champ de bataille. On se serait cru au beau milieu de la bataille finale, si bien que même McGonagall peinait à reprendre la situation en main, trop occupée à éviter les bouts de pierres qui volaient partout et les coups d'épées. Avisant la catastrophe, je décidai de soutenir McGonagall en lui lançant Protego, l'aidant ainsi à se concentrer sur les statues. Cela s'avéra efficace car, dix minutes plus tard, tout était réglé et la classe avait repris une allure normale.

_« - Messieurs Potter et Weasley », _grinça-t-elle_ « J'osais espérer, en vue de vos statuts respectifs, que vous montreriez la voie à vos camarades. Je suis atrocement déçue de voir que ce n'est point votre objectif et que vous vous plaisez plutôt à déranger mon cours…. Bien que cela me fasse de la peine, cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor. Vous rédigerez également pour lundi, un parchemin de soixante centimètres en méditant sur vos fautes. »_

Ron, qui craignait autant les devoirs sur parchemins que les araignées, ne put contenir une mimique d'horreur. Qui n'échappa point au regard de faucon de notre enseignante.

_« - Mais, je vous accorde une faveur.. »_

Avant même qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase les deux « criminels » poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Erreur.

_« - Ayant noté votre préférence pour mon fond de classe, je vais vous aider. Je vous veux face au mur du fond, sur les genoux et les bras en l'air pour le reste de l'heure. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »,_ puis notant le silence abattu de ses deux élèves, leur demanda à nouveau _« Me. Suis. Bien. Fait. Comprendre ? »_

Je pouffai discrètement en apercevant leurs mines déconfites. Minerva MacGonagall pouvait être aussi impitoyable et effrayante que Severus Rogue quand la situation le demandait. Cela expliquant les joutes ô combien célèbres entre les deux.

Si au début ils s'exécutèrent sans trop mal, leurs légers grognements nous indiquèrent que la douleur commençait à se faire ressentir. C'est donc avec un soulagement évident que leurs bras s'écroulèrent à la fin de leur supplice. Rangeant mes affaires d'un coup de baguette, et faisant de même pour celles de mes compagnons, je les fis ensuite léviter à nos côtés évitant ainsi aux deux malheureux – presque manchots – de souffrir encore plus en cherchant à les porter.

Ils me remercièrent avant que Ron ne me fasse des yeux de chiens battus. Tactique connue et, malheureusement pour moi, souvent très efficace.

_« - Hermione, grand manitou des parchemins, s'il te plait aaaaaaide moi pour le devoir à rendre » _me supplia-t-il de sa voix de gamin pleurnichard

« _Ron_ », lui dis-je en agitant mon doigt devant son nez comme on le ferait avec un garçon de quatre ans _« Si tu n'avais pas voulu faire le pitre tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. On sème ce qu'on récolte »_

Il fit la moue tout en gigotant comme un bambin réclamant ses friandises.

_« - Non Ron ce n'est pas la peine de… »_

J'eus la mauvaise idée de tourner la tête dans sa direction, et tombai dans le panneau. Je pestai en voyant sa tête de condamné à mort. Ma faiblesse résidait dans le fait que je n'arrivais jamais à lui refuser quelque chose lorsqu'il faisait cela. Peut-être à cause de ma solidarité Gryffondor, allez savoir. En attendant parfois j'aimerais bien en être débarrassée. Comme dans ses moments-là. J'ai beau avoircombattue contre des fous mais même pas foutue de résister face à cette attaque.

_« Bon très bien ! »,_ son visage s'éclaira et il trépigna de contentement sur place _« Mais à une seule condition. Je t'aide à faire les recherches mais tu feras aussi ta part pour le développement. Et c'est toi qui écris! »_

_« - Ca va le faire ! Merci Mione, merci merci merci ! Tu es super, intelligente, fantastique ! »_

Lui et moi savions que finalement, le moment venu il se contenterait seulement de la partie écriture. Bien que ne disant rien, sans doute à cause de sa fierté, je pus voir dans les yeux du brun une certaine envie. Quitte à faire celui du Ron...Un de plus un de moins. Je proposai donc le même marché à Harry qui lui promit de faire les deux parts de son contrat.

Neville, Dean et Seamus, jusqu'alors restés en retrait, se joignirent à nous pour aller jusqu'au prochain cours. Le reste de la journée suivit la routine habituelle et les garçons se tinrent tranquilles. Un parchemin à rédiger leur suffisait entièrement pour la semaine.

Tout cela me fit presque oublier mon rendez-vous avec Rogue et c'est seulement pour le dîner en le voyant à la table des professeurs qu'il me revint en mémoire. Il était dix-neuf heures trente quand je me levai de table.

Ayant juste assez de temps pour me brosser les dents et prendre une rapide douche, je descendis jusqu'aux cachots. C'est avec un certain malaise que j'en pris la direction car d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils me rappelaient souvent ceux dans lesquels Malefoy nous avait emprisonnés lors de notre capture. Grâce à Dobby nous n'étions pas restés très longtemps, mais juste assez pour me traumatiser un minimum.

Cela expliquant mon comportement. Des rumeurs, toutes plus folles les unes que les autres, circulaient à propos de cet endroit du château. La plupart visaient surtout à faire peur aux premières années lors des veillées.

Connaissant le chemin par cœur, je ne mis que deux minutes à me retrouver devant la porte sombre menant au bureau du troll des cachots. Hésitant une fraction de secondes, je toquai néanmoins à la porte de peur de me retrouver en retard.

La porte s'ouvrit comme par magie - non sans blague ! - et le tête à tête commença.

* * *

Vos impression ? Dans ce passage je voulais donner une image un peu plus séductrice à Rogue sans lui enlever les caractéristiques que l'on lui connait. En espérant que mon image de "bad boy" est été fructueuse. 

J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et répondre aux invités :

Zeugma : Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta deuxième review. Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise . Pour le moment tout du moins. Oui, Hermione a très bien résumé la situation. Et tu as pu lire dans ce chapitre qu'elle n'est pas au bout de ses peines. Héhé. Bises.

Anonyme : J'espère bien que ma fiction est sympa, lol :) ! Et il vrai que cela fait très redondant et à l'avenir je ferais plus attention. Au passage, si tu connais quelqu'un qui pourrait me servir de deuxième béta... Je pense que l'intrigue ne commencera vraiment que vers le chapitre 6. En attendant je mets tout en place et j'espère que que tu trouvera toujours ma fiction intéressante à l'avenir. Je ferais de mon mieux pour te satisfaire, ainsi qu'à tous mes autres lecteurs. 

Merci également à tous ceux qui prenne le temps de me lire, même si une review fait le plus souvent plaisir . A lundi prochain ! 

Je m'excuse au passage pour les fautes qui doivent traîner ( peut être en nombre ) par ci par là malgré ma relecture. 

Amicalement, Jude.


	5. Chapter 3

**Aujourd'hui, le 16 mai, c'est mon anniversaire ! Youhou, j'ai 18 ans et je vous fais partager ma joie avec ce chapitre ! BISES ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Les premiers pas sur la Voie. **

_« - Miss Granger, plus fort ! Astiquez ! »_

Si la situation avait été différente, peut être que ces mots sortis de la bouche du Diable lui-même m'auraient fait rire. Sauf que, contrairement à ce que peuvent penser les esprits tordus, asticotez - un chaudron, soyons clairs - n'est pas une mince tache. Surtout sans magie et que le chaudron est incrusté d'une matière non identifiable mais foutrement coriace. Je serai les dents. Je savais que ce démon l'avait fait exprès. Après tout, pourquoi rater une occasion de m'humilier.

_« - C'est ce que je fais ! »,_ grinçai-je hostilement.

Le ton fit froncer les sourcils à mon tortionnaire.

_« - Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton, petite impudente. Gardez votre arrogance pour vos crétins d'amis ! Je suis votre professeur alors j'exige de vous le respect qui incombe à ma fonction.», _dit-il d'une voix si basse et rauque que je crus à un grognement animal

Le respect ça se mérite. Bien sûr j'évitai de le dire à haute voix. Suppôt du diable ! Chauve-souris malfaisante ! Trop c'était trop ! Je fus prise par une soudaine crise de colère et avant que je m'en rende compte, mes nerfs craquèrent.

_« - Ecoutez ! Je comprends bien le fait que vous ne m'aimiez pas, je ne vous aime pas non plus. Mais j'ai faits mes preuves. Je me suis aussi battu pour l'Ordre et je ne suis plus cette petite Miss-je-sais-tout même si c'est la seule chose que vous vous bornez à voir en moi. C'est quoi votre problème hein ? Vous croyez peut être que la situation m'arrange ? Alors allez-y moquez-vous, crachez votre venin, faites ce en quoi vous êtes le meilleur. Mais par pitié faites-le une bonne fois pour toute ! La réussite de cette mission dépend de nous et beaucoup d'espoirs résident sur nos épaules. Et je ne pense rien vous apprendre ! Alors mettez de côté votre caractère de…de…de troll un instant ! Il y a un temps pour tout et en ce moment même ce n'est plus celui pour le jeu ! Alors sois vous y mettez du votre et tout se passe comme prévu soit autant abandonner tout de suite ! C'est déjà assez difficile pour moi sans que vous y rajoutiez votre couche ! Merde ! »,_ dis-je finalement à bout de souffle, mes cheveux encore plus fous qu'à l'ordinaire à cause de mon énervement, les mains tremblantes et le corps en feu.

Merlin ça fait du bien. De son côté Severus Rogue était pétrifié. Sans doute par mon monologue un ne peut plus éloquent. Pas un son ne venait troubler le silence, si ce n'est mon soupir de résignation. Le calme avant la tempête. Quand finalement il reprit ses esprits, je me préparai mentalement à la contre-attaque. Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand rien ne vint. Il se contenta de passer une main fatiguée sur son visage

_« - Quel dommage que vous ne soyez à Serpentard… Mais soit, vos paroles sont justes. Faisons une trêve le temps de notre…entente »,_ murmura-t-il avec lassitude.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Je secouai la tête comme un chien mouillé. Ma bouche s'ouvrit et se referma sans qu'un son n'en sorte. Avais-je bien entendu ? Severus Rogue venait bien de me donner raison ? Où était le piège ? Les poules ont-elles enfin des dents ? Le Père Noel existe ? Comment mais pourquoi ? Bien que cela me fis plaisir – en plus de son compliment implicite – je me retrouvai sur le cul. Mon comportement eu pour don d'agacer mon partenaire.

_« - Ne me regardez pas ainsi Miss Granger. Je ne suis pas stupide et je sais où sont mes priorités. J'ai connu bien pire sacrifice que celui de m'associer avec vous ! J'ai promis de m'occuper de vous et de faire de cette mission une réussite. Alors soit, je m'y tiendrais. »_

Un sourire victorieux s'étira sur mes lèvres.

_« - Mais enlevez moi cet air de votre visage, petite niaise. Sinon, je m'occuperai de vous en effet. Mais pas de la meilleure façon… Que l'on soit bien clair, ma tâche réside à vous protéger pas à vous couver comme une maman poule ! »_

Message recu. Un premier pas avait été franchi et je m'en contenterai pour le moment. Pour la suite j'aviserai plus tard. Mon humeur grimpa d'un niveau. Mais mon partenaire se fit un malin plaisir de faire redescendre mon moral.

_« - Cela n'enlève pas le fait que vous soyez en retenue, Miss Granger. Je vous demande donc de bien vouloir finir votre travail »_

Il eut à son tour un sourire victorieux avant de tourner sur lui-même en faisant virevolter sa cape. Alors que je murmurais dans ma barbe toutes sortes de malédiction, il reprit place à son bureau, sans plus se préoccuper de moi de toute l'heure. Bien que je sache que notre partenariat ne se solderait pas par le meurtre de l'un par l'autre, cela n'allait pas être de tout repos. Que Merlin me garde…

**Deuxième partie**

Tout mon corps était tendu par l'anticipation. Enfin. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis mon premier entretien avec Albus Dumbledore. Et ma première phase d'entrainement venait de se terminer. Debout devant le miroir de la salle de bain des filles, en sous vêtements, je contemplais mon nouveau corps. Ma silhouette avait changée. Hormis mes seins ronds et mes cuisses parfaitement galbées, je pouvais désormais admirer les nouveaux muscles dont j'étais nouvellement formée. Mon corps était passé de la version 1.0 à la toute nouvelle 2.0. Le dernier modèle incluait des abdominaux plus proéminents, et des épaules un peu plus larges. Mes lèvres se retroussèrent en un fin sourire. Même Lara Croft m'enviait désormais.

Mais bien que cela joue sur mon humeur, ma nouvelle apparence n'était pas la principale cause de mon enthousiasme. Si enthousiasme soit le mot qui convienne le mieux à la situation. Car oui, moi Hermione Granger, avait l'impression d'être une voleuse venant de découvrir la caverne d'Ali Baba. Si la métaphore vous aide un tant soit peu à comprendre mon état d'esprit. En l'occurrence la caverne d'Ali Baba s'apparentait, dans mon cas, au fait que cette après-midi même j'allais pouvoir commencer mon apprentissage pour devenir une Animagus.

Cherchant à contenir mon impatience, je me rendis jusqu'à la bibliothèque, Harry, Ron et Ginny ayant un entrainement de Quidditch. Je traversai les couloirs sans y faire attention, connaissant le chemin sur le bout des doigts. Arrivée à destination, j'entrai en silence dans le domaine de Madame Pince. J'adressai un simple hochement de tête à la vieille femme, qu'elle me rendit, bien qu'il fut plus sec. Madame Pince était l'image de la bibliothécaire type, se voyant comme la gardienne et la protectrice des précieux ouvrages posés de çà et là de la pièce sur les imposantes étagères. Il était inutile de discuter avec elle et encore moins lui demander de l'aide car la plupart du temps – pour ne pas dire toujours, la tentative s'avérait être vaine. J'avais donc appris dès la première année à me débrouiller toute seule. Heureusement pour notre trio car, au cours des années et des dangers grandissants, ma connaissance des lieux avait grandement facilitée nos recherches. Me faufilant entre les étagères et les tables, j'aperçus bien vite le rayon qui m'intéressait. Celui de métamorphose. Suivant du doigt les différentes couvertures des livres au fil de ma recherche, je finis par tomber sur l'objet désiré. D'une action de l'index je le délogeai de son emplacement avant de m'en saisir avec empressement, le serrant contre ma poitrine alors que je prenais place à une table éloignée. Je posai le livre, intitulé _Théorie de la Métamorphose Animagus, _à plat devant moi, avant de m'absorber dans ma lecture.

_La transmutation animale n'est pas chose aisée et peut engendrer des conséquences regrettables. Nous recommandons donc aux lecteurs potentiels de ce livre de ne pas chercher à suivre ce changement de manière autonome. Cet apprentissage nécessitant une aide encadrée et professionnelle. _

_Le changement de forme, d'humanoïde à animal, d'un sorcier(e) est complexe car touchant le corps dans son ensemble et les différents organes qui le composent. La métamorphose ordinaire d'un homme en animal touche donc également le cerveau et cela entraîne certaines modifications sur sa faculté de pensée, comme cela peut être le cas dans la transformation en loup-garou._

_Garder les capacités mentales d'un humain en étant sous la forme d'un animal est une sorte de métamorphose très avancée que seule la métamorphose animagus peut faire. Par conséquent, les membres du Monde Magique qui peuvent maîtriser cette métamorphose sont assez rares : on les appelle des Animagi. Pour être plus précis, un Animagus est une sorcière ou un sorcier qui a la capacité de se métamorphoser en animal tout en gardant ses facultés mentales, comme par exemple la capacité de réfléchir comme un humain. Les Animagi ne peuvent se transformer qu'en une seule forme animale. Le choix de cette forme ne semblerait pas émaner du choix conscient de l'Animagus lui-même mais d'une volonté extérieure, ou son subconscient. _

_La Guilde des Animagus est un cercle très restreint et soumis à de nombreuses lois et à une hiérarchie stricte. Seule une demande auprès d'un maître certifié Animagus donne l'accès à cet apprentissage connu comme étant difficile, cela expliquant le pourcentage de réussite assez bas. Nous ne disposons malheureusement que de très peu d'information sur le sujet, celles-ci étant confidentielles et divulguées seulement aux aspirants Animagus lors de leur formation en référence à la loi de discrétion imposée à celui qui suit cet enseignement. Le secret de cette transformation étant bien gardé. _

_Nous ne pourrons donc, dans cet ouvrage nous baser seulement sur les théories communes et les observations extérieure. Nous pouvons toutefois affirmer, selon les témoignages autorisés, que la première transformation est un processus difficile et douloureux. _

_La forme animale définitive d'un individu se base sur sa personnalité et son physique humanoïde. L'aspect physique d'un Animagus sous sa forme animale reflète l'aspect physique de sa forme humaine. De ce fait toutes blessures faites sous forme animale perdureront sous la forme humaine. _

_Bien que certains Animagus aient l'habitude de se dévêtir avant leur métamorphose il est possible de les garder malgré le processus. Ceux-ci disparaîtront tout au long de la forme animale pour réapparaître l'apparence normale de l'individu revenu. Toutes actions sur le corps animal pourront engendrer des modifications sur les tissus lors de leur réapparition. _

_Le processus de transformation entraîne également certains changements dans le comportement et les capacités de l'individu sous sa forme d'humain. Nous pouvons affirmer que les sens deviennent plus aiguisés, la force décuplée et que d'autres aptitudes physiques surviennent suite à la première transformation si celle-ci est réussie. La capacité de communiquer avec les animaux et ou de ressentir la magie et l'aura des sorciers peut également se développer selon les individus, leur affinités avec leur forme animale et leur puissance. Bien que cela ne soit qu'une théorie, certains penseurs croient que cela entraînerait aussi une augmentation de la puissance magique et le développement de ce qu'on l'on pourrait communément appeler une pression spirituelle. Charme nécessaire à la hiérarchie et au fonctionnement au sein de la guilde. Les plus faibles obéissant aux plus forts selon une loi de dominance. _

_L'âme, ou tout du moins, d'une certaine manière la façon de penser, subie également un changement. Celle-ci se voit en effet en quelque sorte « diviser », selon les dires des Animagus, car soumise à la pensée humaine et aux instincts primitifs de l'animal totem de la personne. Cela peut donc influencer sur le caractère et le comportement, l'Animagus répondant aux deux appels contraires. _

_La formation Animagus vise à établir une harmonie entre ses deux forces pour éviter que l'humain ne devienne fou ou que sa conscience ne soit totalement dominée par l'animal présent en lui. De nombreux cas sont à répertorier et sont souvent causés par le sentiment de danger ou de peur, l'instinct de survie reprenant alors le dessus. _

_Il est toutefois possible de combiner les deux au stade finale de l'apprentissage, de se laisser dominer par son côté bestial sans toutefois perdre le contrôle. _

_Dû à leur affinité avec la nature et la magie positive qui s'en dégage, les Animagus ressentent une répulsion naturelle pour ce qui est en lien avec la magie opposée, la magie noire donc. Il leur est donc facile de la repérer, cela s'expliquant peur leurs instincts naturels à s'en éloigner. Bien que les membres de la Guilde n'aient pas souhaités nous en dire plus nous supposons que, toutefois, l'exercice, l'endurance et les réactions physiques face à cette forme de magie peuvent être atténués, contrôlés pour au mieux disparaître avec un peu d'entrainement. Si ce n'est pas le cas certaines réactions peuvent se faire sentir si l'Animagus est en trop forte présence de magie noire._

_La transformation Animagus peut s'exécuter avec ou sans baguette. Sous sa forme animale il est difficile de reconnaître le sorcier ou de seulement savoir si l'animal en est un au départ. Cela expliquant les nombreuses fraudes et les nombreux sorciers non déclarés. La Guilde nie tout lien avec ceux-ci. _

_Pour finir, il est possible de forcer un Animagus à reprendre sa forme humaine à l'aide d'un sortilège, bien que la formule reste inconnue. Dans ce cas, la transformation n'étant pas le résultat de la volonté de l'Animagus, cela se fait dans la souffrance. Une transformation partielle, selon la volonté de l'Animagus peut être opérer. Cette action est toutefois risquée et pouvant conduire à des changements définitifs et non désirés. Seul les plus puissants et les plus expérimentés peuvent prétendre y réussir. _

_Notez que, plus l'affinité avec son animal totem sera grande, plus sa transformation sera rapide et sans souffrance. Il n'y aura aucun dommage mental et le comportement à la fois humain et animal se fera sans problèmes majeurs. Dans le cas inverse, la transformation s'apparentera plus à une transformation loup-garou et le sorcier ou la sorcière aura du mal à se contrôler ou à utiliser ses capacités. Cela expliquant que l'accès a cet apprentissage soit très sélectif. Malheureusement nous n'avons toujours pas connaissance, à ce jour, sur quels critères la sélection est basée. Nous pouvons seulement supposer qu'elle soit en rapport avec la volonté, le mental et la personnalité de l'aspirant._

_Enfin, bien que libres de pensée et d'action, les Animagi prête serment à la Guilde pour préserver ses secrets et sa sécurité et œuvrer pour son bien et son développement. Nous savons que des castes existent en son sein qui protège, en réponse aux serments, les individus Animagi comme le ferait une meute dans le règne animal. Les personnes s'y refusant sont dès lors des exilés. Le serment n'ayant aucun lien avec un quelconque gage d'allégeance et d'obéissance. Les Animagi sont réputés pour leur discrétion et n'acceptent de montrer leur apparence animale par choix seulement en présence de personnes de confiance._

Je fronçai les sourcils, ma lecture terminée. Ces informations, à la fois assez complètes tout en restant – je ne sais comment – floues, me perturbaient. Elles répondaient à mes questions tout en en faisant apparaître de nouvelles. Un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension bouillonnait à l'intérieur de moi formant un mélange explosif. Pour faire redescendre ma tension, je décidai de rester un peu plus longtemps, me réfugiant cette fois ci dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Je connaissais le livre par cœur, mais celui-ci avait le don de m'apaiser et je ne m'en lassai pas, ce que ne semblait pas comprendre Ron.

C'est seulement en entendant une sonnerie que je me rendis compte que cela faisait presque trois heures que je lisais. Je venais de passer presque tout mon après-midi du vendredi dans la bibliothèque, non pas que cela me dérange. Je reposai à l'endroit exact mes livres, sous le regard sévère de Madame Pince – vraiment, comme si l'idée de les abîmer me traverserait l'esprit – et quittai en silence les lieux. Je retrouvai mes camarades, déjà attablés dans la Grande Salle.

_« - Mione, t'étais où ? J'espérais que tu viendrais assister à notre entrainement ! J'ai arrêté presque tous les tirs »,_ fit Ron visiblement fier de lui et voulant partager sa satisfaction

Harry sourit et, en sa fonction de capitaine, approuva les paroles de Ron

_« - C'est vrai qu'il s'est bien débrouillé ! Heureusement pour lui sinon je n'aurai pas assez de Felix Felicis pour chaque matchs et entrainements de l'année ». _

Il m'adressa un clin d'œil complice, et donna un coup dans le dos du rouquin dans un geste d'amitié purement masculin.

_« - Promis Ron je viendrai à un entrainement. Lorsque je ne risquerai plus de cuire comme un œuf sur les gradins et me retrouver avec des coups de soleil aussi affreux que les tiens »_, dis-je en tentant d'étouffer mon rire en voyant les preuves rouges sur ses épaules. Le pauvre ne tarderait pas à peller et sentir la douleur.

_« - Euh ouais. D'ailleurs faudrait que je cherche s'il n'existe pas un sort pour y remédier à la bibliothèque. Enfin, Lavande s'assurera de me mettre de la crème sur le corps ce soir »,_ cette pensée fit naitre un sourire de luxure sur ses lèvres

Je grimaçai

_« - Ronald Weasley ! Bien que ta capacité à manger soit légendaire, ce n'est pas mon cas et j'apprécierai que tu ne me coupes pas l'appétit en me parlant de tes…ébats avec cette pimbêche »,_ le réprimandais-je

_« - Mione ce n'est pas une pimbêche ! Elle a juste certaines …euh…mauvaises habitudes »,_ dit le roux d'un ton qui se voulait autoritaire. Mais cela ne marchait pas sur moi.

_« - C'est sûr que ce n'est pas une tête…. »,_ dis-je innocemment en coupant mon œuf brouillé _« Par mauvaises habitudes tu entends stupide, hystérique voir nymphomane ? »_

Ron laissa tomber lourdement ses couverts dans son assiette, ces derniers faisant un bruit cristallin lorsqu'ils percutèrent l'assiette.

_« - Elle est certes moins intelligente que toi mais elle n'est pas stupide non plus. Et elle s'occupe bien de moi. Quand à ton dernier qualificatif même si cela s'avérait être vrai cela ne me gênerait pas le moins du monde figure toi... »_, grogna-t-il

J'eus un rictus de dégout en l'entendant et Harry et Ginny eurent le bon goût d'avoir la même réaction. Il est vrai que même si nous étions contents que Ron s'épanouisse à sa manière dans sa relation, avoir sa petite-amie toujours dans nos pattes ou pouffant comme une oie dans nos oreilles n'était pas toujours très plaisant. En fait, cela était à trop forte dose horriblement irritant. Et ces temps-ci – je suppose que c'est la période des amours et qu'elle est en chaleur – elle nous collait un peu trop et elle accaparait un peu trop mon ami-tête-rousse. En gros je n'aimais pas cette fille.

_« - C'est donc cela Ron-Ron ? Le pauvre petit Ron-ron a besoin d'affection ? Tu n'as qu'à retourner au Terrier voir ta maman… »_

Je le provoquai sciemment sachant qu'il détestait ce surnom ignoble. Sérieusement ! Ronron ? Même moi je n'oserai même pas appeler mon animal de compagnie comme ça.

_« - Peut-être est-ce toi qui en a besoin ! Femme frigide ! »_

Oh ! Alors comme ça c'était au tour des insultes ?

_« - Pervers boutonneux »_

_« - Dents de lapin ! »_

_« - Weasmoche ! », _je remerciai mentalement pour la première et dernière fois la mauvaise imagination des Serpentards. Qui l'eut cru !

Les oreilles de Ron virèrent au rouge ! Ronald Weasley 0, Hermione Granger 1. Puis le bouquet final du feu d'artifice arriva.

_« - Rat de bibliothèque ! »_

Je laissai un « o » muet de consternation se peindre sur mon visage.

_« - Sale roux ! »_

Ginny pleurait de rire en assistant à l'une de nos éternelles chamailleries, et Harry comme toujours fit le médiateur entre nous.

_« - Calmez-vous ! »,_ puis voyant que nous faisions mine de répliquer, _« Tout de suite ! »_

Il soupira et se frotta les tempes. Ginny, bien qu'hilare se montra compréhensive et se mit à lui masser doucement les épaules. Tournant à moitié la tête, Harry la remercia d'un chaste baiser au coin des lèvres. Puis il reporta son attention sur nous. A chaque fois c'était le même cirque. Nous déballions notre sac et lorsque le terrain devenait trop glissant Harry agissait, trouvant les mots justes pour nous réconcilier. Il avait muri et je retrouvai chez lui quelques traits de caractère de Dumbledore. Voir de Molly parfois…

Il tourna la tête vers moi.

_« - Hermione je comprends que tu n'aimes pas vraiment Lavande mais garde ta jalousie pour toi, où alors exprime toi avec plus de tact ! »,_ puis se focalisant sur son autre meilleur ami_, « Quant à toi Ron, fais aussi des efforts ! C'est vrai quoi, parfois c'est lassant de devoir vous supporter lors de vos ébats en public ! Faites-le en privé. Un peu plus et je ferai même des cauchemars ou elle t'étouffera avec sa langue ! » _gémit le Survivant.

Nous nous toisâmes un instant avec Ron, un air mauvais au fond des yeux, avant qu'un franc sourire ne vienne adoucir les siens.

_« - Tu es jalouse, Mione ? » _me taquina-t-il avec malice.

Je ne répondis pas, laissant juste un 'hmm' s'échapper de mes lèvres alors que je tournais vivement la tête dans la direction opposée à la sienne. Cela le fit beaucoup rire.

_« - Allons Mione ! Tu es ma meilleure amie ! Et puis entre nous, mourir en m'étouffant avec sa langue et un sort plus enviable que lorsque c'était un fou à tête d'anguille qui me poursuivait à la place d'une pseudo nymphomane »_

_« - Ron c'est peut être enviable pour toi mais pas pour nous », _dis Ginny alors que son nez se fronçait de dégout.

Je me murai dans mon silence. Mais ma détermination flancha en sentant l'index de Ron se planter gentiment dans mes côtes pour me chatouiller. Arg, pas les chatouilles. Feignant toujours l'indifférence, je repoussai sa main d'une tape. Mais cela ne l'effraya pas pour autant car il revint à l'assaut avec des renforts. Ses deux mains se placèrent sur ma taille et la frictionnèrent doucement. Je me tortillai dans tous les sens pour échapper à son emprise, un rire joyeux glissant hors de ma gorge. Visiblement la hache de guerre était de nouveau enterrée.

**Troisième partie**

Il était vingt heures, et je toquai trois coups sur la porte se tenant fièrement devant moi. Quelques secondes plus tard et l'accès à la classe de métamorphose me fut autorisé. La propriétaire des lieux m'accueillit chaleureusement.

_« - Entre Miss Granger. Ponctuelle comme à votre habitude »_

D'un geste de la main, elle m'invita à m'asseoir. Après avoir refermée la porte après mon passage, elle me rejoignit au premier rang. Elle prit alors place face à moi. Après un court silence où elle me détailla à travers ses lunettes, elle dit enfin :

_« - Que savez-vous de la transmutation Animagus, Miss Granger ? »_

_« - Pas plus que ce que j'ai pu lire dans les livres, Professeur. »_

Minerva MacGonagall eut un tendre sourire à l'intention de son élève. Que celle-ci ce soit déjà renseignée ne l'étonnait pas. Et cela montrait son intérêt pour cette formation, point positif. Dans cet état d'esprit la formation serait plus facile pour elle que dans le cas contraire.

_« - Et qu'avez-vous lu ? »,_ questionna une nouvelle fois la vieille dame, en me regardant avec bienveillance.

Ma mémoire ayant parfaitement assimilée les lignes que j'avais parcourues quelques heures plus tôt, je récitai, presque au mot près, mes découvertes. Au fur et à mesure de ma réponse, mon interlocutrice hochait la tête d'assentiment.

_« - Bien que cela soit formulé de manière assez maladroite, ces informations sont fondées. En effet la Guilde est composée de plusieurs castes. Celle-ci s'organise suivant un système assez simple : les apprentis, les Animagus de premier rang, les Maitres, les Shérifs, la Sentinelle et le Conseil. »_

Je baissai les yeux, en pleine réflexion. Il était évident que j'appartenais à la première catégorie. Et seul un Maitre pouvait former un sorcier ou une sorcière, ce qui ne laissait qu'une option…

_« - Je suis une apprentie et vous êtes un Maitre, enfin une Maitresse, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« - Excellente déduction, Miss Granger. Laissez-moi tout de même vous avertir que vous n'êtes pas encore arrivée au rang d'apprentie. N'ayant pas encore consommé le Pacte avec moi, vous n'êtes encore qu'une aspirante. », _devinant la question muette dans mes yeux, elle eut la bienveillance d'esprit d'y répondre _« le Pacte est, comme son nom l'indique de manière assez explicite, le lien qui unit l'apprenti(e) à son maître. Bien que vous soyez à une case de non-retour, je vous demanderai de bien réfléchir à ce que je vais vous dire. »_

J'hochai la tête, impatiente d'entendre la suite.

_« - Dans des circonstances plus normales, l'aspirant, ou l'aspirante, se présente à la Guilde pour soumettre son souhait de prétendre à un apprentissage. Dès lors la Guilde détermine si oui ou non, l'individu est digne d'arpenter la voie que tout Animagus emprunte. Rassurez-vous très peu de personnes s'en voient refuser l'accès. Dans votre cas, le Conseil de la Guilde a donné son accord au directeur après que celui-ci ait expliqué les faits. Le nombre d'apprentis est souvent très élevé mais, au fur et à mesure qu'ils avancent sur la voie et suivent leur apprentissage, nombreux sont ceux qui n'ont ni la force ni la volonté de poursuivre. Dès lors la sélection commence. »_

J'étais suspendue à ses lèvres, ce qu'elle dut remarquer, car une lueur de malice traversa, le temps d'un instant, ses yeux.

_« - Néanmoins je ne doute pas de vos capacités. Mais avant le début de la formation, chaque apprenti se voit attribuer un Maître auquel il jure obéissance et respect tout le temps que durera son apprentissage. Le Maître a pour mission d'aider son élève à s'épanouir dans le but de le rendre autonome et de l'aider dans ses changements. Dans votre cas, moi. Ce serment passe par un Pacte de sang. Le lien entre l'élève et le Maître est un lien très fort, Miss Granger. Qui vous suivra tout au long de votre vie. Bien que, je dois l'avouer, la relation ne soit pas toujours … paisible pour certains… », _un sourire étira mes lèvres à cette constatation, me rappelant que trop bien ma « relation » tumultueuse avec mon professeur de potion « _Cela reste quand même une trace indélébile. Je préfère vous avertir. »_

Je lui adressai un sourire rassurant, balayant son avertissement implicite.

_« - Je ne peux désirer mieux comme Maîtresse, professeure. »_

Elle répondit également par un sourire.

_« - Très bien Miss Granger, dans ce cas je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Veuillez tendre votre bras je vous prie »_

J'obtempérai docilement dégageant mon avant-bras de sous les manches de ma robe. Elle fit de même et, après s'être légèrement entaillé l'avant-bras à l'aide d'un sort, elle dirigea sa baguette dans ma direction. Je ne pus retenir un frisson en sachant ce qui allait se passer. Un couinement se bloqua dans ma gorge en sentant la brûlure sur mon bras quand une fine ligne rouge s'y dessina. Elle garda la paume de sa main tournée vers le ciel, son avant-bras faisant de même avant de m'ordonner de faire la même chose. Alors elle bougea son bras, de manière à le poster au-dessus du mien et le retourna pour m'agripper juste au-dessus du coude.

Ainsi nos deux entaille se rencontrèrent et, celle qui allait bientôt être ma Maîtresse se mit à murmurer une incantation dont mes oreilles ne purent entendre le sens.

En réponse, une décharge magique me traversa, et je pus voir les veines de mon bras se gonfler dangereusement, leurs tracés bleutés clairement visible sous ma peau blanche. Avec surprise, je les vis clairement pulser en réponse à mon rythme cardiaque. Le même phénomène se produisit sur le bras de celle qui me faisait face. Soudainement, un deuxième tambourinement se fit entendre. Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas l'origine de ce deuxième son.

Puis une illumination me traversa, et je sus que ce deuxième battement était celui de Minerva MacGonagall. Alors que j'assimilai l'information, sa voix pris plus d'ampleur et nos deux rythmes cardiaques accélérèrent. Ce serait mentir que de dire que je ne pris pas peur. Prise d'une soudaine crise de tachycardie, que je ne contrôlais pas, je crus avoir une attaque quand une douleur me transperça la poitrine. Un couinement franchit la barrière de mes lèvres et ma vue se brouilla un instant. Croyant sombrer dans l'inconscience, une légère tape sur la joue me fit retourner à la réalité. Un demi-sourire peint sur son visage, la vieille femme posa son regard sur moi. D'un geste de la tête, elle me fit signe de regarder nos bras encore liés. Les veines avaient repris forme normale.

_« - Maintenant Miss Granger, sentez votre pouls »_

Sans attendre qu'elle me le répète une seconde fois, j'obtempérai. Curieuse, je fermai les yeux pour me concentrer sur mon rythme cardiaque. A première vue, je ne captai rien d'anormal. Mon cœur avait repris une course normale et la douleur avait disparue.

« _- Je ne sens rien d'anormal professeure »_ lui fis-je remarquer, me sentant penaude car n'ayant pas trouvé ce qu'elle semblait vouloir que je trouve

_« - Exactement Miss Granger, il n'y a rien d'anormal. Vous cœur bat selon un rythme commun et vous ne sentez plus mon propre rythme interférer sur le vôtre. »_

Je ne comprenais pas où elle voulait me mener, et cela, d'une certaine manière m'agaça.

_« - Tout simplement parce que, durant notre lien, mon cœur s'est calqué sur le vôtre. Ne vous inquiétez pas cela ne veut en aucun cas dire que je puisse vous dominer d'une quelconque manière. En fait le Pacte en lui-même est plus symbolique qu'autre chose. Mais il reste une dernière étape, Miss Granger. La plus importante. Vous allez maintenant prêter serment, sur le sang qui relie nos entailles, que vous m'obéirez et me respecterez durant votre apprentissage. Vous jurerez également de garder et protéger les secrets de la Guilde que je vous révélerez tout au long de votre enseignement. »_

Un frisson me parcouru le dos.

_« - Répétez après moi. Je jure, moi Hermione Granger… »_

_« - Je jure, moi Hermione Granger… », _fis-je en écho à ses paroles

_« - de me prévenir de toute désobéissance et manque de respect envers ma Maitresse, Minerva MacGonagall… »_

_« -…. Ma Maitresse, Minerva MacGonagall.. »_

_« - de suivre la voie à laquelle elle m'initiera… »_

Je répétai soigneusement chacune de ses paroles, jusqu'à la dernière.

_« - Je fais le serment de protéger les secrets de la Guilde, comme elle me protégera, aux risques de ma vie et jusqu'à ce que la mort les emporte… »_

Mon serment visiblement terminé, elle libéra mon bras. Ma plaie se referma d'elle-même, mais me laissa une minuscule cicatrice blanchâtre. Bon,, une de plus.

Ainsi le Pacte était indélébile à la fois sur l'âme comme sur le corps. Je me sentis tout d'un coup extrêmement fatiguée. Ma Maîtresse – aussi niais que le terme semble être, il me paraissait néanmoins tout à fait approprié – m'avertit que cela était un effet normal. Après un dernier sourire, elle me libéra, son patronus en forme de lionne me raccompagnant jusqu'à ma salle commune à cette heure tardive. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que ma première leçon s'était éternisée jusqu'à vingt-deux-heures. Ne croisant heureusement aucun préfet, c'est le corps lourd que je m'écroulai sur mon lit. Je ne pris même pas la peine de prendre une douche, et d'un coup de baguette enfilai mon pyjama. Exténuée je me glissai sous les draps mais, avant de m'endormir et ce malgré la fatigue, je notai sur mon journal ce que m'avait appris MacGonagall ce soir là.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai avec l'impression que la vieille n'eut été un rêve. Je n'avais jamais été très matinale, et mon apparence au levé en disait long : de petits yeux, les cheveux indomptables et la démarche lourde. L'ours Granger, voilà le surnom affectueux que m'avaient donné mes camarades de chambre. Déjà mieux que le troll des cachots vous me direz.

Je me débarbouillai rapidement avant de retourner sur mon lit, attrapant mon journal au passage. Protégé par un sortilège, celui-ci ne dévoilait son contenu qu'en reconnaissant mon empreinte magique. D'un tapotement de la baguette, une fine écriture apparut sur les pages auparavant vierges. Je relus les phrases que j'avais consignées à l'intérieur

_Apprenti(e) : __sorcier ou sorcière, lié(e) par le Pacte à son Maître Jure obéissance et respect à celui-ci tout le long de sa formation Animagus. Ce statut ne garantit par la réussite. Ne peux en aucun cas dévoiler les secrets de la Guilde, le Pacte, agissant de la même manière qu'un Serment Inviolable, l'y empêchant. La durée de la formation varie selon les apprenti(e)s et leur avancement sur la Voie Animagus. _

Ce paragraphe était court mais récapitulait assez bien la situation.

_Animagus de premier rang : __Second échelon de la hiérarchie de la Guilde. Simple Animagus, qui ne détient aucun pouvoir politique au sein de la Guilde. S'apparente à un sujet, hormis qu'il n'est soumis à aucun serment d'obéissance. Caste la plus importante de la Guilde. Ils sont tout de même une aide précieuse pour la Guilde suivant leurs capacités, notons les guérisseurs ou autre._

_Maitre : __Animagus avec une certaine influence politique sur les décisions prises au sein de la Guilde. Le Maître ou la Maîtresse après une épreuve, se voit le droit d'enseigner et de guider un apprenti sur la voix Animagus, s'il passe avec succès l'épreuve. L'épreuve est basée sur la force physique du sorcier, sa concentration de magie, son affinité avec son animal Totem et la puissance de son Charme. Cela demande également quelques compétences de leadership et d'enseignement. Les épreuves, en elles-mêmes, sont inconnues, hormis à celui qui s'y présente et sont variables. MacGonagall est une Maîtresse. _

_Shérif : __Le ou la Shérif est un(e) Animagus qui, en plus d'être Maître à un pouvoir judiciaire. Chasse et sanctionne les Animagus en fraude ou mettant la Guilde en péril. S'apparentent à des Aurors dans la politique sorcière « normale ». Sont aussi chargés de la protection des Animagus qui en formulent la demande. Capacités requises : le sens de la justice en plus des autres capacités citées ci-dessus dans le paragraphe sur les Maitres. Troisième Grade hiérarchique. Le Shérif-Maitre peut commander une unité de Shérifs lors d'une opération mais ne peut exercer aucune domination sur les autres en dehors des missions. Rappelons que les Animagus sont libres de leurs pensées et de leurs actions tant qu'elles ne mettent pas la Guilde et ses secrets en danger. Le poste s'acquiert par nomination du Conseil, au vue des capacités du sorcier ou de la sorcière. _

_Sentinelle : __Même travail que les Shérifs si ce n'est qu'elle protège la Guilde comme Entité. Si les Shérifs suivent plus ou moins les ordres du Conseil, la Sentinelle, elle est libre de tous ses mouvements. Elle peut agir comme bon lui semble, voire désobéir au Conseil, si elle juge cela nécessaire à la protection de la Guilde et des Animagus. Il n'existe que quatre poste de Sentinelles en référence aux quatre forces de la nature. Communément les Dragons en référence à la mythologie chinoise qui désigne les Dragons comme représentatifs des forces de la Nature. Egalement symbole de puissance. __À travers les cultures orientales se retrouve la symbolique du dragon en tant que protecteur et représentant du pouvoir._

_Les différents noms des Sentinelles représentent donc les Dragons chinois et leurs symboliques. Nous pouvons ainsi noter : _

_**Tian-long **__littéralement le Dragon du Ciel ou Céleste. C'est le gardien des __demeures__ divines et le protecteur des cieux. Représente l'air._

_**Shen-long, **__le Dragon Spirituel. Maître de l'eau._

_**Di-long, **__le Dragon Terrestre et donc Maître de la Terre. _

_**Long wang**__, ou Roi Dragon. Maître du feu._

J'arrivai au dernier paragraphe que j'avais consigné la veille au soir. Mon écriture commençait à devenir irrégulière signe de ma fatigue.

_Membre du Conseil : __Membres les plus influents de la Guilde. Désignés comme les guides et qui maintiennent l'harmonie. Prennent les décisions qu'elles soient politiques ou judiciaires quand la situation l'exige. Sont choisis en fonction de leur âge, de leur sagesse et de leur pouvoir. (Semblable à Dumbledore ?). Ne sont remplacés qu'à leur mort. _

Ces quelques lignes étaient claires et simples et étaient, pour le moment, tout ce que j'avais pu apprendre en plus de ma lecture à la bibliothèque. J'avais longuement parlé avec MacGonagall et pour l'instant c'est tout ce qu'elle avait pu me dire. Tout ce que je devais savoir pour le moment. Pour en apprendre plus et m'aventurer plus loin sur la Voie – c'est ainsi que l'on désignait l'art Animagus a ce que j'avais pu comprendre – il me faudrait mêler théorie et pratique. Or, connaissant le court laps de temps donc je disposai, les attaques de Mangemorts se faisant de plus en plus fréquentes, il me faudrait apprendre vite.

Je pris une plume, tremblant son bout dans l'encre, avant d'écrire :

_Charme : __L'un des critères sur lequel on juge la puissance d'un Animagus. Le Charme s'apparente à une aura, ou pression spirituelle. Aide à situer dans quelle catégorie, dans la hiérarchie de dominance – animale cette fois – le sorcier se trouve. Cette hiérarchie de dominance est semblable à celle présente dans une meute de loup. En cela, nous nous rapprochons du système de meute de loups ou loups-garous. La puissance de votre Charme/Pression Spirituelle vous désigne soit comme Alpha, Bêta, Subalternes ou Omega. Avoir une puissance spirituelle semblable à un Oméga, ne désigne en aucun cas que celui-ci soit un souffre-douleur et non respecté. Mais cela, sous la forme animale ou même humaine peut aider à respecter la hiérarchie et donner un semblant de paix. Nécessaire pour notre côté animal. Plus le Charme de l'individu est fort et plus il peut espérer accéder à une Caste supérieure. Le Charme, comme la forme, reflète la personnalité de l'individu. Permet d'éviter la plupart des conflits et tensions à l'intérieur de la Guilde._

Je refermai le livre, sans oublier de cacher son contenu puis posai ma plume sur mon chevet. Etre un Animagus semblait être plus compliqué que ce que j'avais pu croire aux premiers abords. La Guilde était une sorte de meute animale tout en restant encrée dans un système humain. Bizarre mais nécessaire. Après tout, les Animagus étaient eux aussi à la fois Homme et Bête.

Et j'allais bientôt découvrir ma part animale.

* * *

_**Saaalut !**_

_**Je suis désolée pour les deux jours de retard, je sais que certains sont très à cheval sur les dates de parutions. **_

_**Dans ce chapitre vous avez pu en apprendre un peu plus sur ma vision de l'Animagus. J'espère que le concept vous plait. En tout cas, moi je suis assez satisfaite. Mais non, pas la peine de me jeter des fleurs voyons !**_

_**Courage, lundi prochain et vous pourrez découvrir la forme d'Hermione... Donnez moi vos avis avec des reviews. J'envoie Rogue par la poste à toutes celles - ou ceux ? - que m'offriront une review !**_

_**Je vous remercie tous pour vos encouragements et fofix pour ses précieux conseils.**_

_**J'en profite pour dire que je recherche toujours une Bêta. **_

_**Jude, qui vous embrasse.**_

_**Réponses aux invités :**_

_**Zeugma : **__**Haha ! e vais essayer de continuer à te faire rire alors :) ! Ouf, je te remercie. Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvai... que j'essaye d'en faire le moins ! Mais bon à croire que même en étant en Terminale L hein ! Honte à moi ! Bouhou ! Bien sur, pour le proverbe tu as raison... *se frappe à la Dobby*. Tes reviews me font toujours très plaisir et je te remercie une nouvelle fois pour ta fidélité et tes encouragements. C'est pour des gens comme toi que des gens comme moi décident de passer de lecteurs à écrivains. Bises. **_

_**Beatrice : Bonjour Beatrice ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de recevoir une de tes reviews. Alors que penses-tu de la nouvelle version de Pulsions Animales ? Oui, pauvre Hermione - enfin elle est quand même avec Rogue hein ! Faut pas demander la lune non plus :p - mais tu as pu voir qu'elle n'est pas morte durant son entrainement musclé - hm, c'est le cas de le dire - avec notre bad-boy préféré. Mais la pauvre, ce n'est que le début ! Sadique ? non non * regarde ailleurs en sifflotant *. Bises.  
**_


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Alors Severus, on donne sa langue au chat ?**

Il n'était qu'à peine 10 heures et, déjà, le soleil était haut dans le soleil, me torturant de sa chaleur. Les entraînements intensifs sous une chaleur caniculaire étaient devenus mes principaux passe-temps, depuis un peu plus d'un mois désormais, à mon plus grand désarroi.

Je commençais à peine la phase d'Eveil de mon moi Animagus. Selon MacGonagall, la formation passait par différentes étapes : L'Eveil – celle où j'étais toujours bloquée -, la Découverte, L'Adaptation et la Fusion. En une semaine je n'avais fait que de maigres progrès, ne trouvant pas la force et la concentration nécessaire demandée. Et ce malgré les encouragements de ma Maitresse.

_« - Ne baissez pas les bras, Miss Granger. Les premières fois sont difficiles pour tout le monde. Il s'agit tout d'abord de surmonter nos obstacles épistémologiques, pour trouver ce qui se cache en nous. En l'occurrence__,__ l'animal »_

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée nous avions transplanées dans une forêt inconnue dont elle refusa de me dire l'emplacement. Pendant presque deux heures, elle m'avait fait marcher, me demandant de sentir et d'écouter la nature environnante. Ce que je faisais, tout en sachant que par cela elle entendait un sens plus profond.

Présentement assise sous un arbre, dans une clairière, j'écoutais attentivement les explications que l'on me fournissait.

_« - Détentez-vous Miss Granger. Je peux vous entendre penser… Ne cherchez pas à comprendre, mais à ressentir… » _me dit ma tutrice, _« Ecoutez l'appel de la Nature. Il est en vous. Il vous suffit juste de le suivre. C'est lui qui vous guidera autant que moi sur la Voie. L'Animagus est en relation intime avec la Nature. Il ne peut s'en détourner car cela serait se renier lui-même, ou tout du moins sa forme animale. »_

Je voulais bien l'écouter moi, la bonne vieille Mère Nature, mais qu'elle parle plus fort alors car il semblerait que je sois pour le moment sourde à ses paroles. Et cela m'énervait au plus haut point. Ne pas savoir résoudre un problème, me faisait souvent perdre mon calme.

Je fermai les yeux, espérant que cela puisse m'aider. Je me concentrai, je ne sais trop sur quoi, dans l'espoir que quelque chose se passe. « Ecoute, écoute, écoute ! » Je fronçai les sourcils devant le manque évident de coopération de Mère Nature. Un soupir me fit ouvrir les yeux.

_« - Miss Granger, je pense qu'une pause serait la bienvenue… »_

_« - S'il vous plait laissez-moi essayer encore une fois »,_ la suppliais-je refusant d'avouer mon échec cuisant, une fois de plus

_« - Il existe une différence entre la persévérance et l'entêtement Miss Granger. Je vous laisse une heure pour méditer. Seule. Je vais faire le tour des environs en espérant que cela vous soit profitable. »_

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Animagus », elle se transforma sous sa forme de chatte, et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Me laissant seule. Fatiguée, je m'écroulai lourdement sous mon matelas d'herbe. Bien qu'abritée par l'ombre de l'arbre, la luminosité m'attaqua les yeux. Je passai une main devant eux, protégeant ma vue. Je restai un moment ainsi, bougeant les doigts, faisant parfois passer un rayon entre mes longs doigts de pianistes. Puis je roulai sur le côté, fermant les yeux une nouvelle fois.

Sans m'en rendre compte je me laissai bercer par le vent dans mes cheveux et les légères caresses des feuilles sur mon visage. L'arbre m'offrait une humidité bienvenue sans toutefois empêcher le soleil de me tenir au chaud. Lentement, mon esprit sombra dans un demi-sommeil. Tout cela était si agréable…

Je souris en sentant une douce voix parvenir à mes oreilles. Lentement, encore un peu ensommeillée, je me redressai, m'attendant à voir ma tutrice revenir vers moi. Mais je ne vis personne aux alentours. Adossée sur mes coudes, je tournai la tête dans toute les directions, cherchant l'origine de cette voix. Rien. Personne. J'étais seule.

Pendant un cours instant je pris peur, pensant à un sortilège. Se pourrait-il qu'un Mangemort se trouve ici ?

En sentant mon cœur s'affoler, la voix se fit plus pressante et douce dans mes oreilles. A moins que ce ne soit dans mon esprit. Les rouages de mon cerveau se mirent en marche. J'écartai l'option du mangemort, mon instinct me soufflant, je ne sais pourquoi, que la voix ne me voulait pas de mal.

Je restai ainsi, pétrifiée, pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis mes nerfs se détendirent progressivement. Je restai, je ne sais combien de temps, à écouter la voix.

J'y étais toujours attentive, à moitié levée grâce à mes mains, la tête en arrière comme pour goûter un peu plus la Nature, quand McGonagall arriva. Pour de vrai cette fois. La vieille femme dut percevoir le changement en moi, car son visage s'éclaira.

_« - Il semblerait que votre conscience se soit éveillée, Miss Granger. Félicitation. »_

Un calme bienfaisant m'envahit. Même aujourd'hui je ne sais si ce n'est grâce à ma réussite où à la présence de la voix.

Sans doute les deux.

**Deuxième partie**

J'essuyai d'un revers de la main, la sueur qui perlait sur mon front. L'été avait laissé place au printemps, et les températures s'étaient faites plus clémentes. Mais cela n'empêcha pas le sang d'affluer à mes joues sous le coup de l'effort. Au passage je dégageai les cheveux qui me collaient au front, dérangeant ma vision. Dites ça fait combien de fois que je commence mon récit avec de la sueur sur le front ? Hein ? Un peu trop à mon gout en tout cas...

En un mois, depuis mon Eveil, j'étais passée de la première étape à celle de l'Adaptation. Bien que je ne puisse toujours pas transmuter, des changements sur mon physique humain se faisaient déjà ressentir. Mes sens s'étaient affinés et j'arrivais désormais à détecter les flux de magie. Ma force physique avait également augmentée. Comme j'avais pu le lire.

MacGonagall semblait fière de mes progrès exceptionnellement rapides. Selon ses dires, je progressais à une excellente allure sur la Voie, et elle prédisait qu'à ce rythme je pourrais connaitre ma première transmutation d'ici une semaine.

Cette nouvelle me remplit de joie et me poussa à continuer mes efforts. Néanmoins cela restait difficile pour moi. Bien que m'étant adaptée à mes nouvelles dispositions, il était parfois difficile de contenir certaines…pulsions animales qui m'assaillaient de temps en temps. Mes amis, et ceux que je côtoyais eurent tôt fait de comprendre mon changement d'attitude et eurent la bonne idée de ne pas s'en formaliser outre mesure. Ceux n'étant pas le secret, mirent ceci sous le coup des hormones, mais Harry, Ginny et Ron comprirent vite la cause de ce changement. Ils adaptèrent donc leurs comportements au mien pour ne pas me rendre la tâche difficile.

Mon enseignante m'avertit que cela n'avait rien d'alarmant. Durant la première lune, les effets bien que importants, restaient normaux. Mon corps et mon esprit d'humaine assimilaient ma nouvelle « double-identité » en quelque sorte. Et si les miens étaient au-dessus de la moyenne, ce fait s'expliquait par ma rapide progression. Même si dans certaines circonstances cela était assez gênant.

Je me souviens que, durant le cours de potions de mardi dernier, j'ai soudain eu la pulsion de me frotter contre le torse de Rogue, quand son odeur de menthe, de terre et de sueur toute masculine m'emplit les narines. C'est seulement en plantant mes ongles dans mes paumes, ce qui aboutit à me faire saigner, que j'avais réussi à reprendre mon self-control. Un peu plus et je me vendais au Diable. Comme conscient de mon dilemme intérieur, Rogue s'était alors tourné vers moi, me regardant profondément d'un air que je n'avais pas réussi à déchiffrer. Ses yeux ne m'avaient pas quittée de tout le cours. La fin de l'heure annoncé, je m'étais précipitée hors de la salle, la tête basse.

Je passais une grande partie de mon temps libre à poursuivre mon entrainement avec MacGonagall, parfois même toute seule. C'est donc sans réelle surprise, que vint le jour tant attendu de ma première transformation.

Nous étions de retour dans la forêt inconnue. Assise en tailleur, MacGonagall se tenait quelques mètres plus loin, maintenant une distance de sécurité.

« -_ Miss Granger, nous allons essayer d'accomplir votre transmutation finale. N'oubliez pas, faite le vide dans votre esprit. Concentrez-vous seulement sur votre corps, un peu comme vous le faites lors d'un transplanage, mais ici il vous faut centrer toute votre attention sur vous-même. Ne réfléchissez pas à un animal en particulier, votre forme de bête vous apparaîtra tout naturellement le moment venu. Repensez à toutes les heures de leçon derrière vous.»_

L'anxiété me broya les entrailles. Je me félicitai de ne pas avoir déjeuné ce matin, sinon à l'heure qu'il est, je l'aurai déjà rendu.

_« Miss Granger, si quelqu'un est capable d'accomplir cette prouesse en si peu de temps, c'est bien vous. Peu de sorcier peuvent se vanter d'avoir les capacités pour accomplir ce …rituel. Encore moins dans un délai aussi court que le vôtre, je vous l'accorde. Mais je vous fais confiance. Vos échecs précédents sont dus à la pression que vous vous infligez. Comment pouvez-vous faire le vide, si vos craintes et vos doutes tournent sans cesse dans votre tête ? »_

Je lui adressai un sourire crispé. Bien que ses paroles me rassurèrent elles ne firent pas disparaître complètement mon appréhension. Je mis plusieurs minutes à faire le vide dans mon esprit. Je me souvins de son enseignement. Quelques jours plus tôt, ma Maîtresse m'avait donné les clés pour réussir sa première transformation. Il suffisait de faire la « paix intérieure » - et non nous n'étions pas dans un mauvais film d'art martial – et de se laisser guider par la voix à l'intérieur de nous. Elle appelait cela la Litanie.

Je fis donc, ce à quoi elle m'avait préparé. La voix ne mit pas longtemps à faire son apparition et je la saluai d'un sourire. MacGonagall ne m'avait donné qu'une grimace énigmatique quand je lui avais demandé où la voix me mènerait.

J'eus peur un instant, peur de l'inconnu. Mais la voix eut tôt fait de me rassurer et un frisson me parcourut en sentant sa présence. Gardant les yeux fermés, je me mis à la suivre. A sa suite je m'enfonçai au plus profond de mon âme et de mon cerveau. Durant un court instant j'eus l'impression de quitter mon corps. La sensation disparut bien vite et, au fur et à mesure, que je m'enfonçai en mon for intérieur, une pression pesa sur mes épaules.

L'impression était bizarre car je sentais, je ne sais comment, que la force ne s'exerçait non pas sur mon corps mais sur mon esprit. L'expérience, je dois le dire était assez déroutante. Toujours par instinct, je sus que j'arpentais mon cerveau. Celui-ci avait pris la forme d'une grotte sombre et étroite. Devant moi, c'est du moins l'impression que je ressentais, la voix s'amplifiait, me poussant toujours à aller plus loin. En levant mes mains devant mes yeux, je vis que mon esprit était désormais réduit à une forme spectrale de moi-même.

Je ne savais comment expliquer ce que je voyais car tout cela me paraissait à la fois si irréel, irrationnel et tout à fait normal. Des préjugés et des obstacles épistémologiques se bousculaient encore en moi, me disant que tout cela était purement impossible. Et pourtant j'étais en train de le vivre.

Je me détournai de mon dilemme mental, en voyant une source de lumière devant moi. Visiblement j'arrivais au bout du chemin. Les parois de ma grotte-cerveau, s'espacèrent et une embouchure se présenta devant moi. Mes yeux s'étant habitué à la noirceur, il me fallut un moment pour accoutumer ma vision à la lumière.

Et je restai bouche bée en voyant ce qui se dressait devant moi. La voix avait guidé mon « moi » spectral jusqu'à une immense cavité, au milieu de laquelle se trouvait une sorte de grand lac. Sa surface était parfaitement lisse et pourtant j'avais comme l'impression de sentir un cœur palpiter en son sein. La lumière venait de l'eau. Non pas que le fluide la reflète car il n'y avait aucune lumière extérieure. Non, l'eau était la source de lumière.

Ma curiosité légendaire me fit me questionner sur cet étrange phénomène. Enfin, un de plus, même si cela semblait être le plus incroyable. Puis la voix qui n'était alors qu'un murmure inaudible changea. De paroles, elle se changea en un chant langoureux et mélodieux dans une langue que je ne comprenais pas. Mais la part Animagus en moi, comprit tout de même le sens. Elle voulait que j'entre dans le lac.

L'espace d'une seconde mon cœur rata un battement. Mais, comme hypnotisés, mes yeux se fixèrent sur la surface lisse et j'avançai comme un automate jusqu'à l'étendue bleue. Si la température de l'eau m'affecta, je n'en laissai rien paraitre. Plus j'avançai loin dans l'eau, plus le sol se faisait profond, si bien que mes pieds finirent par ne plus le toucher.

Suivant les instructions de mon guide, qui chantait toujours contre mon oreille, je me mis à nager jusqu'au centre du lac. Pendant un instant, j'attendis que quelque chose se produise. Quelques secondes passèrent mais rien ne vint. Perplexe, je crus un moment avoir mal compris ce que le chant me voulait. L'espace d'un instant je fus déçu. Mais la déception fit place à la surprise et la peur quand je sentis une force m'entrainer vers le fond. Mon cri de surprise se noya dans un gargouillis quand ma bouche se remplit d'eau. La voix se répercutait désormais à travers l'eau du lac, devenant de plus en plus forte. Mais cela ne calma pas ma panique. Mon instinct de survie pris le dessus sur ma raison, et je me débattis comme une folle. Baissant les yeux je cherchai du regard ce qui pouvait bien vouloir me couler. Mais ma vision ne rencontra que du vide et de l'eau. La perspective d'une force ou d'un monstre invisible voulant ma mort, augmenta encore plus mon effroi. Bougeant les bras et les jambes dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de me libérer, je mis toutes mes forces dans la bataille. Mon souffle commençait à se faire rare, et si je ne sortais pas bientôt de cet enfer, j'allais y laisser ma peau. Ou mon âme, comme vous voulez. Le manque d'oxygène eut vite raison de moi, et mes gestes se firent plus lents et désordonnés. Ma vision se brouilla et des points noirs apparurent devant mes yeux. Ma bouche s'ouvrit, comme dans un dernier espoir de respirer et des bulles s'en échappèrent.

Je sombrai dans l'inconscience alors que mon corps plongeait de plus en plus profondément au cœur du lac. Avant de perdre toute notion, j'eus la brève impression de mon dos heurtant une surface dure.

« Sans doute le fond »,pensais-je.

Puis, alors que je pensais ma fin venue, l'air arriva de nouveau en grande quantité dans mes poumons. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air et mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Je les refermai aussitôt pour les frotter. « Impossible, impossible » me répétais-je en me souvenant de ce que je venais de voir. A ce que je sache je n'avais pas encore pris une forme animale et je n'étais pas un poisson.

Je rouvris prudemment un œil, puis l'autre. Je soupirai. Force est de constater que je pouvais respirer sous l'eau. Car oui, j'étais toujours sous l'eau, étendue sur le fond du lac. La voix était toujours là. J'avais bien cru que la vilaine voulait me noyer. Heureusement que non. Puis je me souvins que cette voix n'était en aucune façon malfaisante. Je souris et, me remettant sur pied, me propulsai à l'aide de mes jambes vers la surface.

Devant le spectacle qui se dressait devant moi, mon souffle se coupa de nouveau mais pour une toute autre raison. Je venais de percer la surface du lac et, tout autour de celui-ci, à la place de la grotte, se dressait une immense forêt. L'espace d'un instant, je me mis à rêver que je venais de découvrir la légendaire Brocéliande, sanctuaire de Merlin. Je nageai en direction de la rive et me rendis compte, en sortant, que je n'étais pas le moins du monde mouillée. Je n'y prêtai pas plus attention que cela, les bizarreries étant devenues ma tasse de thé depuis mon entrée dans le monde sorcier.

Suivant ma curiosité, je m'enfonçai dans les profondeurs des lieux. Les arbres étaient majestueux, tous plus grands les uns que les autres. Les feuilles de leurs branches bruissaient doucement à mon passage, agitées par une douce brise.

Tout semblait si calme et paisible. Inconsciemment, mes pas me conduisirent dans une clairière, un peu semblable à cette que j'utilisais dans la forêt inconnue lors de mes entrainements. Mais ce qui s'y trouvait était d'un tout autre niveau. Ma bouche s'ouvrit tellement grand que ma mâchoire menaça de se décrocher. Quand à mes yeux, j'étais bien contente qu'ils ne soient pas sortis de leurs orbites.

Devant moi, se dressait, dans toute sa splendeur, une immense tour de verre, ou de toute autre matière semblable. Les rayons du soleil s'y reflétaient produisant un magnifique spectacle d'arc en ciel.

L'imposante bâtisse était enroulée autour d'un arbre que je devinais millénaire. Ses racines étaient énormes et son tronc noueux. Je levai le coup dans l'espoir d'en voir la fin, mais c'était peine perdue car tous deux, que ce soit l'arbre ou la tour, se perdait par-delà la limite des nuages.

Rassasiée de ce fabuleux spectacle, je finis néanmoins par passer le seuil de la tour. J'atterris alors dans un immense hall au dallage de marbre blanc. Faisant le tour sur moi-même, je relevai la tête une deuxième fois au risque de souffrir d'un torticolis plus tard. Bien qu'invisibles de l'extérieur, des dessins étaient dessinés sur les parois du monument. Semblable aux dessins préhistoriques retrouvés sur les parois des grottes ayant un jour habitées nos ancêtres. Ou tout du moins les miens par mon ascendance moldue.

J'eus un petit rire sarcastique en voyant le symbole gravé au centre du sol. Un Serpent, ou Dragon selon certain mangeant sa queue. L'Ouroboros. Sans doute que tous les Gryffondors avaient dû grimacer à cette constatation et les Serpentards relever le menton de fierté. Je savais pour l'avoir lu un jour que l'Ouroboros était le symbole représentant le cycle éternel de la nature mais également du renouveau. En l'occurrence le renouveau de l'homme en animal.

Tout en admirant les peintures, ou gravures peu importe, animales, je me plaçai au centre du dessin. Aux murs, je distinguai facilement l'aigle représentant l'Esprit et la Sagesse. Le cheval, la Puissance. Le corbeau, La Magie. Le lynx, le Secret et le Mystère. Le Faucon, le Messager. Le chien, la Fidélité. Et tant d'autres encore. Tous brillaient de la même lueur qui semblait battre au même rythme que celui d'un cœur. Sans doute celui de tous les Animagus.

Sentant ce pouls résonner fortement en moi, je compris ma chance d'appartenir à cette communauté. J'étais une Animagus. C'était une affirmation. Je ne sais pas si ma constatation fut la cause de ce changement mais tout d'un coup, les dessins pulsèrent de plus en plus vite, emportant mon cœur avec. Ce phénomène me rappela celui qui m'était arrivé lors du Pacte. Sachant qu'ici je ne risquai rien, je me laissai emporter par ce rythme entêtant. Tout autour de moi les bruits des tambours redoublèrent.

Puis tout d'un coup, tout s'arrêta et la lueur donnant vie aux dessins s'éteignit. Sauf une, que je distinguai faiblement dans les hauteurs. Petit à petit, celle-ci grandit. Je supposai qu'elle s'approchait de moi. Plissant les yeux, j'hoquetai de surprise en distinguant la forme s'avançant vers moi.

Le fantôme d'une magnifique panthère se présenta. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ma personne et s'assit sur son postérieur, sa queue fouettant gaiment l'air. Alors elle planta son regard dans le mien. Une voix semblable à celle du tonnerre résonna dans ma tête

_« - Révèle ton identité.__»_

Je restai un moment interdite face à cette demande, ne sachant que répondre.

_« - Hermione Jane Granger, sorcière née moldu, gryffondor, apprentie de Minerva MacGonagall »__,_ finis-je néanmoins par répondre timidement.

Cette réponse ne sembla pas totalement satisfaire le félin car il me le demanda une deuxième fois. Cette fois je pris une grande inspiration avant de répondre, cherchant au fond de moi la réponse.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, ma voix était déterminée.

_« - Une Animagus ! »_

Dès lors la panthère poussa un feulement d'une puissance inouïe et, se propulsant à l'aide de ses pattes arrières, me bondit dessus. Un éclair blanc passa devant mes yeux avant que je ne ressente la douleur. Je sentis des langues de feu passer dans chacune de mes veines. Mes os craquèrent et je sombrai dans l'inconscience une nouvelle fois.

**Troisième partie**

Minerva MacGonagall sourit en voyant la forme animale que l'Ouroboros avait attribuée à son apprentie. Devant elle, se tenait une jeune panthère noire, splendide bien que maladroite. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus quand elle comprit le choix de l'Entité.

L'animal symbolisait à la fois la justice, le courage, la sagesse et la féminité selon les cultures. Ce félin est aussi connu comme étant le plus intelligent de sa famille.

La panthère ne semblait pas encore s'être remise de sa première transmutation. Un peu perdue elle s'emmêlait les pattes, fouettait maladroitement l'air de sa queue et ramenait sans cesse ses oreilles d'avant en arrière, attentive à son environnement. Puis avisant la présence de sa Maitresse Animagus, elle émit un faible miaulement à son intention.

_« - Et bien Miss Granger. Je suis ravie de vous retrouver. Je suis agréablement surprise par votre apparence__.__ Je ne pouvais néanmoins imaginer meilleur choix que celui-ci. »_

Puis après un silence :

_« - Bienvenue dans la Guilde des Animagus, Miss Granger. » _

Pour la deuxième fois en presque deux mois, j'étais de retour dans le bureau directorial pour une réunion.

Cette fois-ci, mes deux meilleurs amis n'avaient pas été conviés, je me retrouvai donc, seule, en compagnie du directeur, de Minerva MacGonagall et de Severus Rogue. J'étais intelligente. Une sorcière stupide n'aurait pas fait long feu à ma place face à Voldemort et ses disciples. Curieusement ceux-ci étaient peut être fous, parfois stupides mais pas assez pour oublier de se protéger.

Aussi, lorsque j'avais appris plus tôt dans la journée que j'étais conviée à cet entretien, j'en avais tout de suite compris le but. J'avais achevée avec succès mon entrainement, ce dont Dumbledore devait avoir eu vent, donc plus la peine de retarder l'échéance alors que je me sentais enfin prête à assumer mon rôle. Avant de me rappeler que je serai, pour être politiquement correcte, sous les ordres de Rogue. En gros, son animal de compagnie, son toutou, son esclave même.

Enfin vous m'aurez comprise. Rien de bien réjouissant selon mon point de vue. Le côté comique de la chose ne m'amusait pas du tout. Mais vu que je m'étais déjà engagée auprès de mon commanditaire, impossible de faire marche arrière sans créer d'escarmouche et je devais me plier à ses exigences.

La prochaine fois rappelez-moi de ne pas suivre aveuglément mon impulsivité et mon courage gryffondorien.

Je me giflai mentalement « Reprends-toi ! Ce n'est ni le lieu ni l'heure pour les regrets, il n'y a que les enfants pour regretter. Fais le pour toi, pour fermer le claquet de Rogue, pour Harry, Ron et tous les autres. Tout ira bien ! A la fin, Rogue sera obligé de reconnaitre ta valeur ».

Dommage que je ne puisse pas m'en convaincre moi-même.

Me voilà donc, assise en face de l'imposant bureau, sur le même fauteuil que la fois précédente. Seul changement, les deux fauteuils à mes côtés étaient désormais occupés par ma Maitresse et Rogue. Je jetai un discret coup d'œil à ce dernier. Enfin, discret c'était vite dit. Car dès que j'eus posé mon regard sur lui, il tourna la tête vers moi, comme doté d'un sixième sens – ou la paranoïa – et me fusilla du regard.

La prochaine fois je bâillonnerai ma bonne conscience, la saucissonnerai comme un cochon – oui oui, chez moi ma conscience à un corps et une bouche -, l'attacherai à un boulet avant de la jeter au fond du lac de Poudlard. Avec un peu de chance elle sera peut-être au gout du Calmar Géant. Chance pour moi, pas pour elle bien entendu.

A voir le comportement du maitre des potions, notre petite entente pour que notre cohabitation se fasse tranquillement n'avait pas changée son côté asocial. Eh bien, il n'était pas prêt de gagner le prix Nobel de la paix. Et s'il ne voulait pas faire d'effort, moi non plus. Il me prenait pour qui? Mère Theresa peut être ?

Mais revenons à l'instant présent. Minerva MacGonagall exposa d'abord sa fierté d'avoir eu une aussi brillante apprentie, ce qui me fit rougir ostensiblement. Non pas que cela ne me fasse pas plaisir, mais les compliments m'embarrassaient plus qu'autre chose. Apparemment, une certaine personne trouva cela très drôle car un léger ricanement arriva à mes oreilles. Sans doute que je ne l'aurai pas entendu avant d'avoir des sens plus aiguisés.

Manifestement, je ne fus pas la seule à l'entendre, car la sorcière spécialiste en métamorphose le fusilla du regard ce qui eut pour effet de le faire taire, non sans un dernier reniflement de dédain. Ai-je déjà dit combien j'aimais cette femme ?

Je retins difficilement un ronronnement de contentement. Visiblement, il en faut peu pour être heureux. Soulagée d'avoir pu contrôler ma pulsion animale, je reportai mon attention sur le directeur, n'accordant plus un seul signe d'intérêt à l'ours mal léché à mes côtés.

« - _Je ne vais pas vous faire languir plus longtemps en sachant que vous êtes surtout impatient de voir la forme de Miss Granger. Minerva me l'a évoqué et je ne doute pas que vous l'apprécierez à sa juste valeur Severus. »_

Quand les poules auront des dents, plutôt !

Espérant fermer le clapet une bonne fois pour toute à l'ex-nouveau-espion de l'Ordre, je fermai directement les yeux. Je retrouvai facilement le chemin menant à ma Grotte-Cerveau, GC pour les intimes. Le terme de Grotte-Cerveau étant peu élégant j'avais décidé de l'appeler la Dimension. Je trouvais que le nom était très approprié. Je me jetai donc dans la Dimension et, arrivée devant le lac qui était source de mon pouvoir, mon spectre intérieur se laissa couler au fond. La voix m'accueillit.

Comme me l'avait expliqué la directrice des Gryffondors, la première transformation passée il n'était plus nécessaire de passer de l'autre côté. Entendez par là, de l'autre côté du lac, vers la Tour. Il suffisait de se laisser engloutir dans l'eau. La surface du lac pulsa à la manière d'un cœur et sa lumière augmenta.

Des remous se firent sentir autour de moi, preuve que la transmutation faisait effet. Par réflexe j'avais coupé ma respiration en enfonçant la tête dans l'eau, mais je me remis à respirer librement malgré sa présence. Tout le lac s'illumina d'une puissante lumière blanche et je fermai les yeux.

En les rouvrant je plantai mes pupilles ovales dans celle d'obsidienne de mon partenaire. Visiblement celui-ci était surpris. Un grondement rauque s'échappa de ma cage thoracique. Je venais de faire mon petit effet et cela m'enchantait. Et toc ! « Dommage, pas de rat de bibliothèque pour la Miss-je-sais-tout ! » pensais-je gaiment.

En ce moment même le professeur Rogue pensait, en son for intérieur, que la gamine avait fait un coup de maitre. Il savait très bien que le choix de sa forme ne dépendait pas de la volonté de l'Animagus. Et il avait lui même pensé à une toute autre forme pour la jeune femme. Sous ses yeux, l'animal s'étira langoureusement, faisant jouer ses muscles puissants sous sa fourrure soyeuse. Soit, cela lui convenait. Mieux valait pour lui, autant que pour elle, que son animal totem soit puissant. Il se surprit même a pensé que cette splendide panthère convenait parfaitement à la jeune gryffone.

Il perdit la langue à cette constatation.


	7. Chapter 5

**Salut, les petits ! Comment allez-vous ? Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour l'énorme retard. Mais tout vient à qui sait attendre. Bref, a ma décharge je commence mes épreuves du BAC demain, avec mon oral d'anglais. Ce qui explique que les fautes doivent être encore plus nombreuses que d'habitude dans ce chapitres étant donné que je n'ai plus trop le temps pour ça. Je suis déjà en retard sur mes révisions ... -'. Aussi, je n'ai plus aucun chapitres en avance. Donc je pense que je ne pourrai pas avancer dans ma fiction avant un moins ( le temps de finir les épreuves du BAC et prendre un peu de repos ). Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Cela est toujours aussi plaisants. Bises :)!**

* * *

**Chapitre 5:**

**Mission impossible, le remake !**

_Deux semaines plus tard._

Le vent me fit frissonner. Non pas que je sente le froid, ma fourrure me protégeant efficacement contre les aléas du temps, mais cet endroit foutait la chair de poule. Imaginez un ciel sombre et nuageux, une nuit de pleine lune, un vent sinistre traversant une forêt tout aussi sinistre, des ombres inquiétantes et vous avez le tableau.

Une main se posa sur mon flanc droit et je relevai la tête vers son propriétaire. Severus Rogue, portant le masque de mangemort et la cape noire, n'était pas des plus rassurants non plus. En fait il s'accordait parfaitement avec la nature environnante.

Puis je sentis une présence à la lisière de mon esprit et sa voix résonna à l'intérieur de mon crâne :

_*« - Par Merlin,calmez-vous Miss Granger. Ce n'est pas votre peur qui va m'aider dans mes affaires. Tant que vous m'écoutez et que vous ne vous trahissez pas, tout se passera comme prévu. Alors tenez-vous tranquille par Salazar! » _me réprimanda celui qui se cachait sous cet accoutrement.

Un grognement fit trembler ma cage thoracique. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Ce sombre idiot avait passé la moitié de sa vie à jouer à cache-cache avec ses petits copains Serpentards et connaissait les règles par cœur. Ce qui n'était pas mon cas. Et à ma décharge, je détestais ce jeu depuis ma plus tendre enfance.

_*« - C'est le moment d'apprendre, gamine. »_ reprit la voix de Severus Rogue dans mon esprit, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

Ce qui était bien évidemment le cas. Nous avions …comment dire… fusionnés ? deux semaines plus tôt. Ce qui impliquait que chacun percevait les pensées de l'autre et ses humeurs et ce, que je sois sous ma forme animale ou humaine. Merveilleux. Heureusement il est d'empêcher cette télépathie, celle-ci marchant un peu comme L'Occlumancie et la Legilimancie. Cette possibilité était envisageable grâce à ma nature sorcière, même si j'étais présentement sous ma forme animale.

Et bien qu'ayant un bon niveau dans ces deux disciplines, m'étant entrainée durant la guerre, mes prédispositions n'étaient rien face à celles innées de mon partenaire. A notre plus grand dam, ce que Dumbledore avait oublié de nous dire avant de passer à l'acte c'est que, si la formule pour nous unir avait été découverte, celle pour nous « séparer » le moment venu était toujours inconnue à ce jour. Stupide vieux fou.

Ce qui expliquait que Rogue ai réussi à s'introduire de force dans mon cerveau lors de notre communion. Après de nombreux efforts, j'avais finalement réussi à le repousser à l'extérieur pour ériger ma barrière mentale. Mais ce violeur de cerveau avait eu le temps de capter un bon nombre d'informations. Dont le petit surnom que je lui réservais. Servilus.

Ceci expliquant le fait qu'il m'appelle gamine.

Un jour, je lui percerai la jugulaire de mes crocs, je le réduirai en morceaux à coups de griffes, je lui arracherai la tête, je me roulerai dans son sang, je lui…

_*« - Il serait plus préférable pour vous que cela ne m'arrive pas, Miss Granger. Réservez plutôt ce traitement à ceux que nous n'allons pas tarder à rencontrer. Aussi, si vous ne voulez pas que je perce votre intimité, faites en sorte de vous protéger convenablement, gamine. Cela en était ennuyant tellement se fut facile… »_

Un jour, tôt ou tard, j'aurai sa peau. Severus Rogue était un homme mort. D'une pression sur mon flanc, il me fit comprendre que ma pensée ne lui avait pas vraiment plu, ce qui n'était de toute façon pas le but.

L'idée de lui mordre la main me traversa l'esprit, mais avant que j'ai pu faire le moindre geste sa magie m'en empêcha. Je l'avais oublié celle-là. Par où commencer.

Le sort de magie noire qui avait relié nos deux âmes me mettait dans une fâcheuse position. Comme l'avais décrit Rogue lors de la première rencontre, ce sort marchait sur un système de dominant et de dominé. Rectification : dominée. En fait sa base était assez semblable au Charme Animagus. Imaginez que Rogue soit un Animagus Alpha et moi une subalterne.

Lors de conflits l'Alpha déclenche son Charme et force le subalterne à se soumettre. Sur le même fonctionnement qu'une meute de loup-garou. Fâcheuse position pour être polie, et dans la grosse merde dans le langage des charretiers.

Quand je sentis sa pression magique sur moi, mon corps me trahit et je rabaissai instinctivement les oreilles et tournai ma tête de côté, lui ouvrant un espace dégagé sur mon cou en signe de soumission. Pour bien affirmer sa dominance sur ma personne, Rogue saisit une partie de la peau de mon cou dans sa main et serra. Pas trop fort pour ne pas me blesser mais suffisamment pour me faire comprendre le message.

Cherchant à faire bouger la balance, je luttai contre son pouvoir et mon instinct animal, mon cerveau de femme et d'humaine me disant que ceci n'était pas convenable. Je n'étais pas une simple femelle, bon sang ! Pendant un moment les deux forces contraires en moi jouèrent aux autos tamponneuses mais après quelques secondes de lutte, l'auto-humaine-féministe- se fit éjecter de la piste par l'auto-animale-soumission. Puis le slogan publicitaire d'une fameuse publicité moldu pour une banque se fraya un chemin dans mon cerveau. Je l'aurai un jour, je l'aurai… Ne pouvant rien faire pour l'instant, mieux valait en rire qu'en pleurer.

Je soupirai et n'eut d'autre choix que de me soumettre entièrement. Mais je ne perdais pas espoir d'arriver à faire bouger les choses avec un peu d'entrainement.

_*« - Vous êtes née mille ans trop tôt pour espérer me battre, insolente_ » fit la voix soyeuse mais néanmoins glacée de l'homme à mes côtés.

_*« - Nous verrons bien qui rira le dernier…_ » le menaçais-je ouvertement, ma peur et le stress conjugués me rendant bien plus audacieuse que de normale.

Son regard noir me jugea un instant, comme pour savoir quelle torture serait la plus appropriée pour se venger, quand un autre phénomène visiblement plus important que moi attira son attention.

Je feulai et pris une position de défense. Je l'avais aussi senti. Cette présence malfaisante. De la magie noire. Un ou plusieurs mangemorts approchaient. Mon instinct Animagus à l'intérieur de moi me poussait soit à fuir ou à détruire cette magie. En gros m'en débarrasser. Dans ma tête deux ordres résonnaient « Courir » ou « Attaquer ». Mais je ne les laissai pas prendre possession de mon corps et de mon esprit. Mon contrôle sur ma bête était trop rigoureux pour cela. Pour être qu'un autre Animagus de premier rang aurait plié. Pas moi. Règle principale du mode d'emploi d'un Animagus : la discipline. Kant avait un jour écrit dans son Traité de la Pédagogie que nous passons du statut d'animal à celui d'homme à l'aide de la discipline. Bien que pour moi certaines thèses philosophiques restent totalement farfelues, dans mon cas celle-ci est très appropriée. Kant aurait-il été Animagus ?

Enfin, tout cela pour dire qu'un Animagus sans discipline est soit un Animagus mort ou fou. Drôlement la mort ne m'allait pas très bien.

Notre duo étant situé à contrevent, je ne pus identifier les odeurs corporelles des deux individus que je vis de plus en plus nettement arriver à notre rencontre. La distance nous éloignant se réduisant peu à peu, je pus apercevoir les deux autres silhouettes, plus petites, qui accompagnaient les deux adeptes de la magie noire. Mes deux homologues. Enfin mes homologues du côté sombre de la Force.

Plus la pression de magie noire autour de moi se faisait importante, plus mes instincts s'affolaient. La magie noire était contre nature, contraire à mon identité la plus profonde. Je ne savais que trop bien pourtant combien son utilisation était tentante pour les sorciers non-Animagus. Je remerciai donc ma condition car la face sombre de la magie pouvait conduire à des actions bien plus bestiales que celle des animaux. Simplement par avidité.

Si j'avais réussi à m'habituer à la faible dose qui émanait de mon partenaire, celle des deux mangemorts étaient bien plus puissante. Si Severus Rogue gardait quelques résidus de magie noire en lui à cause de ses précédentes actions, les deux personnes m'approchant _étaient _la magie noire. Inconsciemment, mes muscles se nouèrent, prêts à attaquer et je relevai mes babines supérieures en un geste de menace, dévoilant mes crocs de prédateurs.

Je sentis la grande main de Rogue se poser sur ma tête, me grattant derrière les oreilles surement en espérant relâcher la tension de mon corps. Voyant le peu de résultat il utilisa, encore une fois, son nouveau pouvoir sur moi. Sa pression m'enveloppa ne cherchant plus à me soumettre mais à ma calmer.

Bien que je reste sur mes gardes, je me détendis légèrement.

_*« - Ce n'est pas le moment de faire une démonstration de force. Faites en sorte de rentrer ses griffes et ses crocs et restez sage. »_ siffla-t-il d'un ton acide.

Je feulai

_*« - Malsain. Magie noire. » _furent les seuls mots que je pus formuler.

Pas très éloquents je vous l'accorde. Mais mon instinct, sans toutefois altérer mes pensées et mon raisonnement, prenait lentement le dessus.

_*« - Vous ne m'apprenez rien, petite sotte. Dans cet état vous ne me serez d'aucune utilité. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un fardeau en plus sur mes épaules alors ressaisissez-vous et faites votre part du contrat » _

Le ton de sa voix ne laissait place à aucune objection. Me faisant violence j'adoptai, lentement et difficilement, une posture plus décontractée.

_*« - Bien. Maintenant suivez-moi et faites ce que je vous dis »_

Visiblement, c'était le moment de jouer au gentil toutou. Marchant au pas à ces côtés, je me pressai contre ses jambes.

Je mis toute ma concentration à essayer de surmonter les vertiges qui prenaient de plus en plus d'ampleur dans mon corps. Bien que mon maintien soit sous contrôle, à l'intérieur je crus devenir folle. Encore aujourd'hui je ne sais pas d'où me vinrent la force et la volonté de rester impassible. Peut-être la présence, réconfortante en ce moment, de Rogue où la peur de tout faire foirer et de risquer ma pe…fourrure.

Dans tous les cas, nous firent bientôt face à nos ennemis en privée, mais collègues en public. A cette distance, je pus imprimer leurs odeurs dans ma mémoire olfactive.

Sans que je ne sache d'où me vint cette certitude deux noms s'imprimèrent dans mon cerveau : Malefoy et Mcnair.

Je frissonnai pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, tant à cause de mon malaise dû à l'émanation de magie noire, qu'aux deux noms tout aussi noir et les actions malsaines dont je savais qu'ils étaient les auteurs. Je n'aurai jamais voulu avoir à me retrouver devant eux. Des souvenirs douloureux, que j'avais enfermés à double tour au fond de moi-même, remontèrent à la surface. Du sang, de la douleur, des morts.

Je remerciai Merlin de me trouver sous ma forme féline car elle me permit de cacher le sanglot qui m'échappa. De manière plus ou moins voulue, je frottai ma tête contre les genoux de Rogue, en quête de réconfort. Celui-ci me tapota gentiment le flanc avant de faire remonter sa main jusqu'à mon cou pour y passer ses longs doigts fins.

Je lui en fus reconnaissante.

_*« - Vous avez la possibilité de vous venger. Aidez-moi à les mettre hors de nuire. Ne les laissez pas commettre d'autres crimes. »_ fit sa voix dans ma tête. Bien que dénuée de toute chaleur, elle n'était pas non plus sarcastique ou froide comme à son habitude. Son ton neutre mais déterminé me calma.

Après m'être ébrouée comme pour sortir d'un mauvais rêve, j'appuyai ma tête un peu plus fortement contre lui en signe d'assentiment.

_« - Severus, quel plaisir de te revoir »,_ clama la voix froide et haut combien connu du sang pur à la chevelure blonde.

_« - Tout le plaisir est pour moi Lucius »,_ grommela le dénommé Severus à l'intention de son ancien camarade. Puis tournant la tête vers le tristement célèbre bourreau, il le salua d'un hochement de tête agrémenté d'un regard méprisant _« Macnair. »_

Celui-ci ne s'en offusqua pas, visiblement habitué au mépris des autres mangemorts vis-à-vis de sa personne. Sur son épaule, un corbeau, oiseau de mauvais augure, agitait ses ailes de jais. Un croassement se fit entendre à mes oreilles. N'ayant pas encore développée la capacité de comprendre le langage de la faune, celui-ci étant à la fois bien plus simple que la communication humaine et à la fois très compliqué, je ne compris pas exactement le message.

Les animaux se basaient surtout sur un langage corporel, d'odeurs, d'images ou de sons que mon cerveau n'avait pas encore identifiés. Et lorsqu'ils « parlaient » leur vocabulaire restait très restreint. Je découvris ainsi que, bien que largement inférieure à la nôtre, les animaux avaient leur propre raison. Que les philosophes s'en tiennent pour dit, les animaux parlent !

Bien que ma traduction reste approximative, je compris le sens général du son. En gros, qu'est-ce qu'une nouvelle faisait ici. Aussi rustre que son propriétaire. Mais cela n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Peut-être devrais-je le plaindre d'être le coéquipier de Macnair ? Hmm, définitivement non.

Quant au familier de Malefoy Senior, je dus avouer que l'aristocrate avait bon gout. Il avait choisi de soumettre sous son joug un magnifique loup à la fourrure blanche. Celui-ci me fixait de ses pupilles bleues lupines. Bien que son maintien soit aussi noble que celui de son maitre, le message était là aussi éloquent. J'étais près de son Alpha et, devant une menace inconnue – devrais-je me sentir flattée d'être considérée comme une potentielle menace ? – celui-ci restait sur ses gardes. Charmant. L'hospitalité chez les Mangemorts est à revoir. Non pas que j'ai l'intention de venir très souvent mais il semblerait que le choix ne me revienne pas. J'expirai bruyamment et adoptai également une position de défense, retroussant légèrement les babines. Ce qui ne parut pas plaire au canidé. Allons bon, le Grand Méchant Loup n'aimait pas les menaces ? A moins qu'il ne soit misogyne et, qu'une femelle ose le défier n'est remis son égo en place.

Nous entamâmes une guerre d'intimidation, chacun cherchant à faire plier l'autre. J'évaluai mon adversaire, ma stratégie et mes chances de victoire, un peu comme je l'avais fait durant la chasse aux Horcruxes.

Or, bien qu'ayant également une forme animale et possédant contrairement à lui une vraie raison, j'avais plus de chances de perdre que de gagner. Le loup était imposant, être fait de muscles et guidé par un instinct bien plus puissant que le mien. Pas de doute non plus sur sa capacité à se battre et se défendre. Et à me saigner la jugulaire.

Il serait mal venu de ma part de faire faux bond à Rogue lors de notre premier rencard. Je ne suis pas assez cruelle pour lui poser un lapin dès maintenant.

A contrecœur je fis savoir à mon opposant que je m'inclinais. Dès lors que j'eus concédée ma défaite, il prit une position de vainqueur, se redressant de toute sa hauteur, la queue bien droite et la tête haute. Soit, il venait de gagner la bataille mais pas la guerre.

Mentalement, je rajoutai un nom sur ma liste noire. Se venger de Rogue, Malefoy et de ce loup. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

Et tout cela en essayant de sauver le monde sorcier et moldu. Que l'on me construise un piédestal.

Et en essayant de ne pas vomir toute mes tripes et convulser a même le sol à cause de la magie noire toute proche. L'on pourrait croire que j'ai la rage.

Je captai un ricanement rocailleux.

_« - Alors Rogue on a du mal à contrôler son animal de compagnie ? Ou est-ce les chattes qui te posent un problème ?»_ se moqua ouvertement l'homme le plus proéminent des trois présents.

J'eus un miaulement outré devant la vulgarité de l'homme.

Rogue jeta un regard en biais à celui qui venait de faire une tentative pour rabaisser sa personne. Alors lentement, comme un rapace prêt à se jeter sur sa proie, il tourna la tête vers Macnair et fit un pas vers lui.

Son intimidation se révéla plus concluante que l'action du bourreau car j'entendis son pouls s'accélérer et l'odeur âcre de sa peur parvint jusqu'à mon museau. Instantanément, mon corps répondit à cette sensation. Je fixai sans ciller le corps de l'homme, me concentrant plus précisément sur la veine de sa jugulaire palpitante ou celle de sa cuisse. Une morsure ou un coup de griffe et, si l'hémorragie n'était pas stoppée, il se viderait de son sang. Bestial mais très gratifiant.

_« - Il va s'en dire qu'il est plus facile de « dresser » un stupide volatile qu'une bête aussi imposante que mon familier… Et encore je ne pense pas vraiment exagérer en disant que cela a dû être assez éprouvant pour toi Macnair je me trompe ? Après tout cela demande un effort de concentration dont, contrairement à toi, je puis me vanter de posséder. »_ susurra machiavéliquement le potionniste.

Merlin, cet homme était le Diable.

Puis après un silence de quelques secondes, un rictus se dessina sur son visage et il reprit de sa voix de velours :

_« - Ta deuxième accusation n'a pas lieu d'être et j'ai toute confiance en mes capacités. Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà déçu une de mes partenaires… » _

.Dieu. Serais-je en chaleur ? Sinon comment expliquer qu'une simple phrase assurée de bien des promesses me mette dans un tel état. Je secouai la tête et érigeai ma barrière mentale. Avec un peu de chance étant moi aussi sa partenaire… Je me giflai mentalement et, faute d'avoir une douche froide sous la main, je freinai mes ardeurs en me concentrant sur Macnair. Très efficace d'ailleurs. La magie noire était en train de déglinguer mon cerveau, voilà pourquoi je réagissais ainsi. Car le genre ténébreux et sarcastique, bien que fait comme un Dieu, n'était pas mon genre.

Malgré son masque, je pus constater la colère de Macnair. Soyons bien clair, personne n'aime se faire humilier même les plus méprisables des hommes. Pendant un instant, je crus que le rustre était en train de réfléchir à une répartie…qui ne vint finalement pas. Quel est le comble du professionnalisme pour un bourreau ?

Se torturer les méninges.

Suivant le même chemin que Rogue je remis le corbeau de Macnair à sa place à l'aide d'un puissant feulement et en avançant une patte, feintant l'attaque. Les quatre êtres en face de moi sursautèrent devant cette soudaine démonstration de ma puissance et le corbeau s'envola à tire d'aile pour se poser sur l'une des branches de l'arbre le plus proche. Même un corbeau semblait plus intelligent que le bourreau. A savoir qu'il ne faut pas s'attaquer à plus fort que soi. J'en retirai une satisfaction malsaine. Je fais avec ce que j'ai sous la patte, hein.

Mon numéro délogea même plusieurs mammifères et volatiles de leurs cachettes. Plusieurs oiseaux s'envolèrent dans le ciel et je vis passer à toute allure un lièvre non loin de notre petite troupe. Je me retins de lui courir après. Il manquerait plus que ça.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Rogue de ricaner. Visiblement ma prestation lui avait plu car allant dans son sens. Les choses étaient claires : Severus Rogue était venu ici de son plein gré et il n'allait pas se faire marcher sur les pieds. Et moi non plus.

_« - Maintenant que tout est dit, il serait appréciable de se mettre au travail »_ fit Lucius Malefoy.

Sans nous laisser le temps de répondre, il se retourna et reprit son chemin en sens inverse. Nous le suivirent et, alors que Rogue ignora royalement le deuxième mangemort, je ne pus résister à l'envie de traumatiser encore un peu plus cette enflure. Autant en profiter, hein. Alors, en passant à ses côtés, j'émis un grognement guttural, fis jouer mes muscles et mes griffes crissèrent contre le sol. Je perçu très nettement le moment où il déglutit avec difficulté sa salive.

Bon, il ne fallait quand même pas que j'y prenne trop gout sinon je finirais bien par me convertir en Serpentarde. Que l'on m'achève ici et maintenant si c'est mon destin !

Finalement, nous arrivâmes dans une petite clairière. Décidément, tout le monde aime les clairières ?

D'un coup de baguette magique, chacun des sorciers présents firent apparaitre un fauteuil sur lequel ils s'assirent. Nonchalamment posé sur le sien tout en restant distingué, Rogue posa ses bras sur les accoudoirs prévus à cet effet. Faisant jouer habilement sa baguette dans une main, il me caressa distraitement de l'autre lorsque j'eus l'idée de poser ma tête-gueule contre l'un des accoudoirs. Un peu plus et l'on pourrait croire que Rogue était un mafieux et moi son chat à face écrasée à la pékinois – oui pour moi tous les chats de mafieux sont roux et ont la face écrasée. Un peu comme Pattenrond.

Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi je réclamai sans cesse des caresses ? Je vous arrête tout de suite, Rogue et moi ne sommes pas devenus les meilleurs amis du monde tout d'un coup par l'action du Saint Esprit de Merlin. Non, tout cela est le plus gros complot jamais vu entre un Serpentard et une Gryffondor. Avant de partir, lors de notre débriefing de mission, Rogue avait décrété que, au moins durant ce premier entretien, je passerais pour le familier docile et attentif envers son maitre. Avouez, je peux être nominé pour le prochain Wizaward de la « meilleure actrice ». Hmf, je suis assez satisfaite.

Enfin, Rogue est un mafieux si l'on considère qu'ils sont des sorciers, que les chats sont énormes – encore plus que d'ordinaire dans tous les cas – qu'ils se rencontrent assis dans des fauteuils dans une forêt et qu'il parle de….. Parle de quoi d'ailleurs ?

_*« - Si vous arrêtiez de me déconcentrer avec vos réflexions sans queues ni têtes, au passage je vous aie connu plus réfléchie que ça, je pourrai éventuellement le savoir ! », _

_*« - Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de lire dans mes pensées. Si vous le faites c'est que vous les trouvez peut-être pas si inutiles… »_

Je sentis mentalement son agacement croissant.

_*« - Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre. Vous pensez tellement fort Miss-je-sais-tout que je n'ai même pas à me concentrer sur vos pensées pour que celle-ci se fassent entendre ! N'y a-t-il donc aucun bouton d'arrêt ? Je suppose que non sinon je l'aurai activé il y a de cela huit longues années »_

_*« - N'avez-vous donc aucun bouton pour devenir aimable et de bonne compagnie ? Je suppose que non sinon je l'aurai activé il y a de cela huit longues années ! »_ l'imitais-je royalement. A moi le Wizaward de la meilleure actrice !

Et avant que je ne sois assassinée de préférence. Parce que Rogue semblait prêt à se « sacrifier » pour permettre à mes éventuelles concurrentes de rafler mon prix. La phrase « tuer Hermione Granger » clignotait en lumières phosphorescentes dans son esprit. Et je ne connaissais que trop bien les crises de colère de mon sombre coéquipier.

Au moins que l'on me donne mon prix à titre posthume. Je rédigerai mon testament plus tard.

_*« - Vous avez oublié notre petit accord. »_

_*« - Il semblerait que je ne puisse pas faire d'effort si vous n'en faites pas non plus, gamine. »_

_*« - Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! Moi ? Pas d'effort ? Par Merlin, je suis bien la seule à faire des efforts ! Mais ça marche dans les deux sens, quelle mauvaise foi ! Suis-je bête, Serpentard bien évidemment. Et puis je ne pense pas que me tuer soit la meilleure option pour votre avenir. Et vous avez jurez de me protéger. »_

_« - Et ce serait d'une stupidité et naïveté toute Gryffondorienne que de croire que je puisse vous supporter du jour au lendemain. Quant à votre meurtre, je me suis dépêtré de situations bien plus périlleuses, vous pouvez me croire. Alors je pourrai très bien m'en sortir si l'envie de me débarrasser de vous me traversait l'esprit. Mais je ne le ferais pas car cela serez me rabaisser au niveau de cette folle de Bellatrix. Et puis, j'ai promis de vous protéger contre les menaces extérieures, par contre moi-même. Et l'insolence est un motif de punition tout à fait valable selon moi. »_

Dans ma tête je pestai d'indignation.

_*« - Vous n'oseriez pas ! Je dirai tout à Dumbledore ! » _

Il ricana.

_« - La gamine va pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère ? Sachez que, mes menaces ne sont jamais des paroles en l'air et que si jamais je venais à vous passer sur le corps vous ne seriez même plus apte à formuler un simple mot et aligner ne serais-ce qu'une pensée cohérente ! »_

Le rouge me monta aux joues en dessous de ma fourrure. Etre un animal avait finalement certain avantages. Prenant soin de cacher mes pensées et m'assurer que Rogue ne me prêtait plus aucune attention, je laissai mes hormones se défouler. Indignation, colère et…excitation ? Mince, qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire la celle-ci ?

Me passer sur le corps ? Se rendait-il compte du double sens de ses paroles. Ce n'est pas possible, je dois être en manque d'affection. Ou alors c'est seulement mes hormones. C'est ça : seulement physique. Après tout, j'ai dix-huit-an et il est normal à cet âge d'avoir une libido active. Non ? Jamais je ne tomberais amoureuse de Severus Rogue.

Je préférerais devenir nonne ou finir vieille fille avec comme seul compagnon mon chat.

Forte de cette résolution, je me concentrai de nouveau sur la discussion autour de moi.

_« - … en mission importante. »_

_« - Quelle mission ? »_

Visiblement Malefoy avait abordé le sujet de l'absence de cette folle de Bellatrix Lestrange. Et sa réponse avait titillée ma curiosité comme celle de Rogue. Après tout nous devions infiltrer les mangemorts pour découvrir leurs plans et les contrecarrer. Malefoy grogna.

_« - Ce n'est pas à toi de poser les questions Severus. Tout ce que tu as à savoir pour le moment, c'est que cette mission est confidentielle et très importante. »_

Rogue fronça les sourcils et moi… et bien moi je ne pouvais pas étant donné la relative absence de cet attribut sous ma forme animale.

_« - Pourquoi serais-je mis à l'écart ? Je suis un mangemort au même titre que vous tous et j'ai obéi aux ordres en me procurant un familier »_

Il agrémenta son argument d'un sec coup de tête dans ma direction. Hé ! Il pourrait au moins me regarder ce bougre. Visiblement il capta ma pensée car, une seconde plus tard il me lança un regard polaire. Je me tassai sur place en rabattant les oreilles sur mon crane.

Première chose à faire sur ma liste-des-choses-à-faire : apprendre à bloquer automatiquement mes pensées. Avec une barrière mentale stable et puissante de préférence.

_« - Depuis la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Bellatrix est devenue plus…_

Folle ? Voilà ce que je pensais dans mon fort intérieur. Une tape sur ma tête me remit à ma place. Comme si dire des faits réels était une infraction. Le geste de Rogue ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de ses deux collègues. Qui ne dirent rien mais n'en pensaient surement pas moins. Cela n'empêcha pas l'aristocrate blond de poursuivre sa phrase.

_« - … prévoyante. Nous avons de nombreuses recrues qui souhaitent se joindre à nous. Mais nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre d'accepter les imbéciles et les inutiles dans nos rangs. Cela pourrait nous gêner dans nos actions. C'est pourquoi nous les soumettons à un examen pour évaluer leurs capacités et ainsi… »_ expliqua notre interlocuteur avant de se faire couper.

_« - Suis-je un imbécile ou inutile ? »,_ questionna à son tour Rogue. Bien que le ton soit civilisé, je pouvais entendre le serpent siffler en dessous.

_« - Non… »_ essaya de se rattraper Lucius…avant de se faire couper une nouvelle fois la parole.

_« - Dans ce cas la question est close. »_

Le sang-pur exprima son mécontentement d'un sifflement qui me fit lever les oreilles prestement, tout comme celles de son loup.

_« - Les ordres sont les ordres Severus, et tu n'échapperas pas à la règle ! Nous sommes tous passés par ce test »_

Rogue émit un soupir las. Visiblement lui aussi choisissait la retraire pour cette fois. Opposer un trop grand refus déclencherait peut être des soupçons.

_« - Très bien. Après tout cela ne doit pas être bien difficile si Macnair a réussi. J'aimerai bien pouvoir te féliciter pour ton premier succès à un examen Macnair mais étrangement je n'y arrive pas. Le cœur n'y est pas… »_

Le bourreau fit signe d'un geste, voulant sortir sa baguette magique, mais, en position d'attaque et feulant sourdement, je le défiai de tenter la moindre attaque. L'homme hésita une seconde et cela permit à Rogue de le menacer de sa propre baguette.

_« - Si tu tentes quoique ce soit contre moi Macnair, je ne pourrai pas te féliciter non plus. Mais j'aurai la fierté de dire que j'ai été celui qui a débarrassé la Terre de l'immondice que tu es. Et crois-moi, les gens chanteront toujours le récit de ta mort alors que ton cadavre aura disparu depuis longtemps et que ton nom n'évoquera rien d'autre que l'incompétence, la stupidité, la lâcheté et l'inutilité. Bien sûr, personne ne pourrait rien en savoir non plus mais cela n'enlèverait pas le plaisir de te savoir dévoré par les vers. Si tu veux je peux écrire cette histoire ici et maintenant… Même ta putain de mère n'arriverait pas à te reconnaitre après que je t'ai remis à ta place.»_

Chose à savoir pour les amateurs de faune et de flore, l'espèce Severus Rogue est une espèce en voie de disparition. Cet être unique vit dans les cachots sombres et humides de Poudlard. Se nourrissant de la peur de ses élèves, toute rencontre avec cet être est dangereuse pour la santé physique et mentale. Ses caractéristiques : sarcastiques, cynique, rancunier. Ne jamais chercher à le défier.

Et hop, le poisson rouge Macnair était de retour. S'il ne trouva rien à répondre à mon partenaire, nous fîmes tout de même son regard torve un-jour-j' aurais-ta-peau. Auquel le Directeur des Serpentard répondit par un haussement de sourcil va-voir-six-pied-sous-terre-si-j'y-suis. Macnair tuer Rogue ? Et puis quoi encore ! Je n'allais pas cette enflure me voler mon prix !

J'allais tout de même surveiller ses arrières, sait-on jamais.

* * *

Heureusement que j'avais gardé en tête ma résolution. Car si je n'avais pas surveillé nos arrières et bien... nous n'en n'aurions plus à l'heure qu'il est. Ou alors pas assez vivant pour s'en préoccuper ! Bousse d'hyppogriffe, dans quoi m'étais-je embarquée ?

Je sursautai en sentant une odeur de pourriture près de mon flanc gauche. Une main venait de jaillir de terre et cinq doigts empoignèrent fermement ma fourrure. Je couinai de douleur avant de me retourner vivement. J'ouvris ma mâchoire de tueur pour la refermer sur mon assaillant. Moins trois doigts.

Un liquide noir et gluant coula entre mes crocs et les trois membres encore dans ma gueule commencèrent à pourrir. Tout du moins encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Avec un soubresaut de dégout, je recrachai mes trois trophées. Grand bien m'en fasse car l'instant d'après la chair commença son travail de putréfaction et des vers, sortis de je ne sais où, s'en régalèrent. Beeurk !

Tant pis pour le collier en doigts.

_*« - Miss Granger, quand vous aurez fini de jouer, j'apprécierai votre aide. En fait, j'aurai besoin de votre aide maintenant ! »_

Je grognai un feulement et m'éloignai du mort-vivant qui, dans un court laps de temps, avait réussi à sortir tout son buste à la surface.

Sans tourner le dos à Monsieur Moins-Trois-Doigts je reculai jusqu'à la cape sombre de Rogue, installé sur une pierre tombale à quelques mètres de moi. Je repris mon poste de guet, tout en prêtant un œil attentif aux gestes de mon partenaire. Avec des gestes lents et précis, celui-ci sortit un parchemin qu'il illumina d'un Lumos.

_*« - Nous nous trouvons bien à l'endroit décrit par Malefoy... »_ murmura t-il pour lui-même.

Merci Merlin, nous allions enfin pouvoir sortir de ce cimetière !

_« - Reste à savoir comment enclencher le mécanisme d'ouverture pour ouvrir cette tombe. »_

J'eus un couinement inquiet. Tout autour de nous, des zombies sortaient de terre. Et ils n'allaient vraiment par l'air content. Désormais Moins-Trois-Doigts se retrouvait en première ligne. J'espère pour lui que les zombies n'organisaient par des concours de beauté sous terre. A moins que ce ne soit des concours de laideur. Si c'était le cas, qu'on lui donne le prix tout de suite et qu'il me foute la paix.

Cela faisait presque une demi-heure que nous nous trouvions dans ce cimetière du Londres moldu.

Au départ, rien de bien inquiétant si ce n'est de récupérer un objet quelconque caché au fond d'un passage souterrain en cet endroit.

Rien de bien inquiétant non plus si ce n'est que les cimetières me foutent la chair de poule. Surtout en pleine nuit. Les dix premières minutes se passèrent tranquillement. Hormis le fait que j'avais peur même de ma propre ombre, mais ça jamais je ne l'avouerais même sous la torture.

Mais mon ombre faisait figure pale face aux morts-vivants qui étaient sortis peu à peu de terre. Je me disais bien que notre mission semblait trop facile. Si Rogue avait pu faire taire son égo, peut être que nous n'en serions pas là en ce moment même.

Voilà, maintenant vous savez pourquoi je me retrouvais perchée sur une pierre tombale en compagnie de mon ennemi public numéro un, et ce toujours sous ma forme de panthère. Pour ne pas faire sauter ma couverture au cas où le site serait sous surveillance. Mortel…

Si l'on m'avait dit ça un an plus tôt, j'aurais ri au nez de la personne en disant que jamais je ne deviendrais partenaire de Rogue pour une mission suicide dans ce genre. Ne jamais dire jamais.

Vous me direz qu'il pourrait y avoir pire.

Et se retrouver encerclé par une armée de morts-vivants mangeur de chair humaine, ou animale, n'est pas une partie de plaisir. Il y a pire ? Donnez moi un exemple et peut être que je vous donnerez raison. En attendant j'avais trop à faire pour essayer de sauver mon cu…mes fesses et celle de mon partenaire.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas bien avancé, je le pressai en essayant de cacher la peur dans ma voix :

_* - Magnez-vous si vous ne voulez pas finir sur la carte du menu de ce soir ! »_

Cet idiot, au lieu de faire ce que je lui demandais se permit de perdre quelques précieuses secondes en me lançant un regard noir.

_* - Je fais ce que je peux ! L'entrée est protégée par plusieurs protections de magie noire, assez complexes, je dois l'avouer. Par Salazar, Lucius n'y est pas allé de main morte. »,_ siffla t-il acide.

J'eus un grognement guttural. Encore et toujours de la magie noire. Avec un surplus de morts-vivants en plus. Merveilleux…

_« - Vous m'en direz tant ! En attendant, j'apprécierais que vous nous sortiez de là. Et assez vite ! »_

Nos assaillants se faisant de plus en plus nombreux et se rapprochaient également. Ils formaient un cercle parfait autour de nous, empêchant toute retraite. A moins de vouloir foncer droit sur eux. Qu'ils se trouvent un autre cobaye pour faire l'expérience.

Mais visiblement Moins-Trois-Doigts semblait bien m'apprécier. Bon, j'étais peut être à croquer, mais de la à le prendre au pied de la lettre, non merci.

Le zombie tendit ses doigts, enfin les deux restants, vers moi dans un geste accusateur. Bon, visiblement il voulait me manger toute crue plus pour se venger de sa perte. Mon pote, crois moi si je pouvais te rendre tes doigts pour que tu te tires je le ferai tout de suite. Mais en attendant ils se sont fait bouffer par les vers, et tu serais gentil toi aussi de retourner six pied sous terre pour qu'ils puissent en faire de même avec le reste.

Je mimai un geste d'attaque mais cela ne sembla pas les effrayer plus que ça. Dommage.

Les cadavres, aux allures du monstre de Frankeinstein, refermaient lentement mais surement leur piège mortel sur nous. L'un d'entre eux eut l'idée de montrer les dents. Des dents noires et pourries certes, mais qui feraient surement un mal de chien si elles venaient à se planter dans ma chair. Pour me déchiqueter et me réduire en une bouillie de chair, d'os rongés et de sang.

J'eus un frisson en sentant la putréfaction autour de moi. Pour sure, si je venais à mourir ici et maintenant, il y aurait tout de même pas assez de reste pour que l'on puisse sentir quoi que ce soit de moi.

Au rythme de leur avancée, je reculai doucement sans faire attention à mon partenaire derrière moi.

Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée avec de très mauvaises conséquences.

Rogue, qui ne m'avait pas vu arrivé non plus, trop concentré sur sa tâche, ne sentit mon corps contre le sien que lorsque, en équilibre instable sur un pied et un genou à terre, il se sentit basculer en bas de notre perchoir. Au moins, si on ressortait vivant de cette merde, je pourrai lui faire partager la faute.

J'ouvris les yeux d'horreur en voyant ce que je venais de faire. Sans Rogue, autant préparer directement la sauce qui allait accompagner ma viande. Mon salut venait présentement de s'écraser lourdement à terre, à quelques mètres à peine des humanivores.

Je voyais déjà venir le festin. Une image de Rogue hurlant comme une bête sauvage, se noyant dans son sang, la chair déchiquetée par les mâchoires de ses bourreaux. Et moi, au dessus de lui, immobiles et hurlant également de peur et d'effroi. Puis se serait mon tour.

Et si Rogue parvenait à sortir vivant, pas de doute, il se chargerait lui-même de me faire la peau.

Je préférai la troisième option : sortir vivante de ce merdier en sauvant la peau de Rogue. Avec un peau de chance cela suffira pour me faire « pardonner ».

La seconde suivante, je sautai du bas de mon perchoir de fortune. En un temps record j'adoptai la panoplie de la parfaite panthère en colère : muscles bandés, poil hérissé, crocs et griffes sortis. Sans oublier les grognements et feulements sourds.

De ma démarche féline, j'adoptai une position d'attaque, mes pupilles jaunes ne quittant pas la cible des yeux, tout en avançant vers Rogue pour me positionner au dessus de lui. Le pauvre sorcier, allongé sur le côté à même le sol, était maintenant dominé par ma lourde masse de muscles et de fourrures.

Si je pus tout d'abord sentir sa colère contre moi et ensuite sa surprise, ses réflexes de survie revinrent bien vite. Tout en restant à couvert entre mes pattes, il sortit sa baguette et lança des sorts dans tous les sens.

Quant à moi, j'avais laissé mon côté bestial grandir dans mon corps. Mue par un instinct ancestral, je pourfendais l'air de mes griffes et mes crocs. Mes redoutables armes naturelles émettaient un chuintement dans l'air avant de décapiter celui qui osait s'approcher de trop près. Mes sens, à l'affut, me renseignaient de manière infaillible sur mon environnement. Ainsi, dès qu'une odeur de décrépitude se faisait sentir trop près de moi, je me plaquais ventre contre terre - enfin plutôt j'écrasais Rogue - avant de refermer mes crocs sur la main, ou tout autre membre, qui avait cherché à s'emparer de moi.

D'un sortilège, que je devinai de magie noire en sentant les picotements désagréables qui parcoururent mon corps, Rogue se débarrassa de plus de la moitié de nos ennemis. Tout autour de nous, plusieurs cadavres, couverts de flammes noires, brûlaient alors que les propriétaires émettaient des sifflements sinistres. D'autre encore était déjà hors d'état de nuire, explosés sous la force de la déflagration.

Bien que cette aide soit la bienvenue, il restait tout de même près d'une cinquantaine de zombie, d'après mes calculs approximatifs. Voyant Rogue remonter sur la stèle et se remettre au travail, je me plaçai entre lui et nos ennemis pour former un rempart.

Je bondissais, crachais, mordais pour arracher tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de moi. Ainsi plusieurs zombies finirent également par pourrir après que je les ai décapités. Je découvrais mon corps bien plus profondément que lors de mon entrainement. Je combinais force et agilité. En ce moment même j'étais redevenue un animal sauvage, me battant comme tel pour assurer ma survie. Dans tous mes gestes, je sentais mes muscles se tendre et se détendre, mon cœur pulser plus fort dans ma poitrine au fur et à mesure que l'adrénaline s'emparait de moi.

J'étais insaisissable, légère comme le vent et pourtant aussi forte que le roc. Le vent caressait doucement ma fourrure alors que je bondissais d'un point à l'autre pour éviter mes agresseurs ou les prendre par surprise.

J'étais la nature, j'étais une panthère. Une Animagus dans toute sa splendeur et sa force.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'extasier sur mes capacités plus longtemps. Rogue, tout en se débarrassant des inopportuns, venait de découvrir comment activer le mécanisme d'ouverture de notre porte de sortie à en croire son juron et sa moue.

_« - Par Salazar, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ! »_

Je ne savais pas de quoi il en retournait, mais effectivement quel idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Tout en me baissant pour éviter une main un peu trop baladeuse à mon gout, je lui lançai :

_« - Je ne sais pas moi, peut être que ça nous aurait éviter de manquer de nous faire tuer plus d'une dizaine de fois, de faire une crise cardiaque ou de me battre contre des putains de morts qui ne cherchent qu'une chose, nous manger en tartare ! »_

_« - Gardez vos remarques, soit disant pleines d'esprit, et venez par ici maintenant avant que je ne leur donne l'assaisonnement qui vous accompagnera ! »_

Sur ces paroles charmantes, il tendit une main impatiente vers moi pour me signifier en gros de bouger mon arrière train au plus vite. Tout d'un coup j'eus une pulsion : faire une doublure de La Main de la famille Adams.

Ou alors la donner directement aux zombies. Avec un peu de chance cela fera comme dans Peter Pan – un dessin animé moldu d'un grand studio pour les incultes – avec le capitaine crochet et le crocodile.

Un jour peut-être, mais pas maintenant. Avant je devais sauver ma peau.

Je m'élançai donc vers lui, slalomant entre les vieux débris qui me barraient le chemin. Certains essayèrent de me poursuivre plus au moins vite mais, leur corps n'étant plus ce qu'il était, ils s'écroulèrent bien vite, une jambe détachée ou tordue dans un angle ignoble.

J'ai toujours dit que les personnes âgées ne devraient pas trop se surpasser dépassé un certain âge. Et je n'avais pas un diplôme d'assistante sociale. Encore moins pour les zombies visiblement centenaires. Même les seniors aigris que j'avais eu l'occasion de rencontrer étant enfant, lorsque je rendais visite à mon arrière-grand-père dans sa maison de retraite, faisaient office de bisounours désormais. Si l'on m'offrait l'emploi je l'échangerais même volontiers à celui de sauveuse du monde. Trop de risques et pas assez d'indemnités.

Finalement, j'arrivai à la hauteur du sorcier. Il mit sa main, blessée et ensanglantée, au centre de la pierre tombale, au-dessus d'une cavité que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à présent. Un peu trop lentement d'après moi, celle-ci se remplit du sang de Rogue. Lorsque le fluide recouvrit tout l'espace jusqu'au débordement, un déclic se fit entendre et nous pûmes sentir la surface sous nos pieds s'affaisser presque imperceptiblement. Par prudence nous en descendirent après que Rogue nous eut protégés d'un puissant protego.

Les zombies essayaient de nous atteindre en faisant pression sur la barrière magique, ce qui semblait affaiblir Rogue car blessé. De plus son sortilège de magie noire semblait avoir épuisé une partie de sa puissance magique.

Alors, pour la première fois depuis notre union, il draina ma magie. Cela me fit un effet bizarre. Tout en sachant que ce n'était pas le cas, j'eus l'impression d'être aspirée entièrement. Assez inconfortable je l'avoue, comme si j'étais un objet de fer soumis à la force d'aspiration d'un aimant. Je sentais ma magie quitter mon corps, traverser mes os, mes nerfs pour enfin s'échapper de mon enveloppe corporelle. Sitôt que mon essence magique quittait mon corps, elle se matérialisait en un filament rouge ondulant gracieusement vers Rogue pour alimenter sa propre puissance. Le processus dura à peine plus d'une minute.

Durant quelques instants ma tête tourna. Mais finalement les vertiges cessèrent et, bien que ma puissance magique soit un peu altérée, je me sentais physiquement bien.

Notre bouclier repris de sa consistance et s'agrandit même un peu plus. Visiblement, ce soir nos « copains » allaient devoir jeûner. Quand j'aurai tué Rogue et Macnair peut être leur enverrais-je leurs corps pour qu'ils fassent disparaître les traces. Hmm.

Fascinée, je contemplai la stèle dont le sang s'était répandu aux quatre coins, suivant docilement les sillons qui composaient la tombe. Le fluide vital dessina ainsi des signes complexes, des symboles inconnus sur toute sa surface.

Rogue, d'une voix rocailleuse se mit à parler dans une langue inconnue et dont les sonorités gutturales me foutaient les jetons. Pendant que mon compagnon psalmodiait toujours, je me mis en faire à faire un cercle protecteur autour de lui. Les morts-vivants n'avaient toujours pas abandonné l'idée de nous déguster.

J'en profitai pour les étudier de plus près, chose que je n'avais pas eu le temps de faire jusqu'à présent.

Au fur et à mesure de leurs tentatives diverses pour nous atteindre, certains perdaient des doigts, des mains ou des jambes. Leurs peaux crasseuses et vertes se détachaient peu à peu de leurs corps pour s'écrouler en un tas sanguinolent à leurs pieds. Mon cœur se retourna quand je vis ainsi leurs organes à travers les trous. Bien qu'ils tombent en lambeau, ils ne semblaient ressentir aucune douleur. Leurs yeux, pour la plupart enfoncés dans leurs orbites, étaient blancs et vitreux leur donnant l'impression d'être aveugle. Aveugles ou pas, ils avaient quand même réussis à nous mettre dans un sacré état.

La prochaine fois que Ron ose me dire que j'ai une tête de zombie au réveil, je l'emmène ici.

Je sentis un courant d'air dans mon dos quand Rogue se déplaça. Je le suivis et constatai que l'ouverture que nous cherchions depuis maintenant près d'une heure était apparue.

Sauf que tout d'un coup, cela ne m'enchantait pas des masses. Un souffle glacial s'en échappa alors que je me penchai prudemment dessus. A mes côtés, le Serpentard pris un caillou et le laissa tomber dans le trou pour mesurer sa profondeur. Nous attendirent près de trente secondes mais aucun écho nous parvint. Très rassurant.

A première vue, le trou semblait assez grand pour sauter à l'intérieur. J'ai bien dit à première vue. Car celui-ci était plongé dans une obscurité profonde. Vous ais-je dit que j'avais peur du noir ?

J'eus un sursaut.

_« - Nous n'allons pas tout de même sauter la dedans ? », _demandais-je sans cacher la crise d'angoisse qui commençait à faire surface.

Ma peur sembla amuser mon interlocuteur car il me regarda d'un air entendu.

_« - Auriez-vous peur du noir, Miss Granger ? » _susurra-t-il doucement

Je pris soin d'éviter sa question.

_« - Mais nous ne savons pas ce qui se cache la dedans ! Vous avez bien entendu comme moi lorsque vous avez lancé le caillou non ? Rien. Imaginez que l'on se brise la colonne vertébrale en tombant ou que, tout en bas, le caillou est alerté je ne sais quel monstre ! »_

_« - Parce que vous voyez une autre solution, peut-être ? »_

_« - Euh…faire demi-tour ? Dire à Malefoy qu'on abandonne ? »_

_« - Abandonner maintenant ? Ainsi, voilà donc à quoi ressemble le fameux courage des Gryffondors. Je suis surpris. J'avais parié que vous tiendrez tout de même une semaine avant de courir rejoindre les jupons de votre mère …. » _dit-il presque calmement sans se débarrasser de son sourire narquois. Puis son ton se fit plus dur « _Miss Granger, soyez sur que j'en suis tout aussi navré que vous mais désormais ni vous ni moi ne pouvons faire marche arrière. Je vous ai « présentée » aux mangemorts et je n'ai plus le temps de chercher un autre animal de compagnie. Alors soit vous sautez de vous-même, soit c'est moi qui vous y pousse. La première. Ainsi vous pourrez me dire si effectivement un monstre vous attend sagement en bas le bavoir autour du cou ! Je suis sûr que vos os deviendront d'excellentes reliques plus tard. »_

Il me jugea du regard un instant et je finis par céder. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix non plus en fait. Soit mourir seule dévorée par des zombies. Soit….mourir AVEC Rogue dévorée par une créature inconnue. Quitte à mourir, je préfère ne pas être seule. Réaction certes débile mais naturelle à tout être humain un tant soit peu sociable. Vous pouvez sortir de cette classification Rogue.

_« - Très bien, mais vous en premier. »_

_« - Comme vous voudrez. » _dit-il avec un léger ricanement.

Severus Rogue était fou. Seul un fou rigolerait avant de sauter dans ce qui avait des chances de devenir sa propre tombe.

Avec effroi je vis ses longues capes noires disparaitrent alors qu'il tombait en chute libre. Je piétinai sur mes pattes, hésitant encore à sauter.

Puis en jetant un regard derrière moi, je compris le motif de son rire. Le salopard venait de désactiver le bouclier magique. Ce qui réduisait mes choix. Encore un peu plus.

Mais ce n'est pas la horde de zombies et leurs dents qui me firent me décider. Non. C'est quand je vis que l'un d'entre eux venait d'empoigner le membre gigotant entre ses jambes en me regardant avec un air de luxure. Ou ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus.

Mes poils se hérissèrent de dégoût et, avant de me faire baiser, dans les deux sens du terme, pas un zombie, je sautai à mon tour.

La chute libre qui suivit me remonta les tripes. Mais hors de question de vomir. Alors j'émis un miaulement apeuré indigne d'une panthère et me préparait à mourir dans le noir et l'indifférence totale.

Les secondes me parurent interminables et ma vie défila devant mes yeux. Ron, Harry, Poudlard. Puis tout d'un coup ma chute se stoppa d'un coup sec, ce qui me coupa le souffle quelques secondes. Puis je m'écroulai durement sur le sol. Visiblement, les félins ne retombent pas toujours sur leurs pattes. A moins que je ne sois l'exception. Après m'être douloureusement relevée, je me léchai la fourrure en grognant pour faire disparaître la poussière coincée entre mes poils.

L'instant suivant, je sentis une présence sur ma droite. Immédiatement je sortis les crocs, prête à me battre contre le premier crocodile albinos qui aurait l'idée de surgir d'une cavité. Bien que dans cette obscurité je ne puisse rien voir, je pouvais me fier à mes autres sens.

Une douleur lancinante traversa en ce moment même tout mon corps de félin, mais je ne baissai pas pour autant ma garde. L'individu, quoi qu'il soit se rapprochait. Je me figeai dans une immobilité parfaite, tout en faisant taire les battements sourds de mon cœur dans mes oreilles, et me focalisai sur mon adversaire. A en juger par les bruits qu'il émettait dans sa marche, il ne semblait pas bien gros. Sortant la langue, j'essayai également d'évaluer sa largeur en fonction du vent que sa masse déplaçait. Hmm, pas bien large non plus. J'avais ma chance.

Alors j'affaissai ma croupe, prête à sauter à la gorge de mon adversaire. D'un bond, je franchis l'écart entre nous et, alors même que je m'apprêtais à refermer ma puissante mâchoire sur lui, une odeur parvint jusqu'à moi. Une odeur que je connaissais désormais que trop bien. De menthe, de bois et de sueur masculine. Cachée sous celle du sang et de putréfaction.

Alors sachant que je ne pourrai pas arrêter ma chute, je rangeai mes griffes et mes crocs pour ne pas blesser Rogue outre mesure.

Ma masse percuta ce qui semblait être son torse et nous nous écroulâmes ensemble dans un concert de grognements, de gémissements et de juron. Notre chute déplaça un nuage de poussière tout autour de nous qui vint me chatouiller le museau. Je ne pus retenir un éternuement.

_« - Par tous les diables, vous êtes une vraie plaie Miss Granger. Je regrette déjà de ne pas vous avoir laissé dans ce cimetière ! »_

_« - Moi aussi je suis contente de vous revoir Professeur », _ce qui était l'exacte vérité. Ma tension s'était calmée en retrouvant mon partenaire et sa présence me réconfortait. Quitte à affronter des ennemis autant le faire à deux.

Un grognement arriva à mes oreilles.

_« - Si vous pouviez éviter de m'écraser la cage thoracique…Cela…serait apprécié. »_

Oups. Je roulai agilement sur le côté pour descendre de son corps. Le sorcier pris alors une grande inspiration.

Je le laissai tranquille quelques secondes. Je pouvais entendre sa respiration difficile. Bon, il est vrai que sous ma forme animale je suis assez lourde. Entendez bien que ce n'est pas le cas sous ma forme originelle hein !

_« - Vous ne pensez pas qu'il nous serait plus utile de récupérer notre vision ? Cela empêcherait tout autre risque de collision. »_demandais-je vivement sans plus me préoccuper de son état de santé mais plutôt de mon propre confort.

_« - Remarque très pertinente Granger, mais je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour savoir ce que je dois faire. » _répliqua-t-il avec une mauvaise foi certaine avant de tousser pour la troisième fois.

Même enfermé dans une tombe, avec un pourcentage de mort élevé, il fallait toujours qu'il cherche à me rabaisser et avoir le dernier mot.

_« - Alors seriez-vous devenu manchot ? Ceci expliquera sans doute le fait que, malgré votre science infuse, vous n'ayez toujours pas résolu ce problème ! » _répliquais-je d'un ton cinglant

Quitte à mourir, autant le faire dignement.

_« - Sachez que, dans ma chute, j'ai perdu ma baguette. Et je l'aurai déjà retrouvé si vous n'aviez pas eu la merveilleuse idée de me sauter dessus, stupide insolente ! »_

Bon. Un point pour Severus Rogue. Je ne répliquai pas et, la seconde suivante, je l'entendis murmurer un « Accio baguette ». Dès qu'il eut son bout de bois en main, il lança un puissant Lumos qui éclaira le lieu.

Parfait, après l'étape Zombie Land, nous étions maintenant dans une énorme grotte souterraine. Avec un lac en son centre. Un peu dans le même style que celle dans laquelle Dumbledore et Harry s'étaient aventurés pour récupérer la bague-horcruxe. Je me mis à prier tous les dieux pour qu'il n'y ai pas d'Inferi dans les profondeurs troubles de ce lac. J'étais vacciné contre les morts-vivants. Et ce pour le restant de mes jours.

_*« Pas d'Inferi, pas d'Inferi, pas d'Inferi ! Mon Dieu s'il vous plait pas d'Inferi » _suppliais-je mentalement d'une toute petite voix.

_* « - Je doute qu'un quelconque Dieu puisse vous sauver des Inferi dans le pire des cas. A moins que ce Dieu s'appelle Severus Rogue. Dans ce cas, vous pouvez toujours prier. Et m'offrir une offrande, peut être que cela me décidera à vous sauver si jamais des Inferis venaient à apparaître Votre tête sur un plateau peut être… »_

Sans un mot de plus, si ce n'est un reniflement de dédain et une œillade mesquine, il s'avança vers les eaux. En quelques enjambées il se retrouva à quelques centimètres de toucher le liquide bleu. Enfin plus noir ici. Je changeai ma litanie en prenant bien soin cette fois de la cacher à mon éternel ennemi.

_« - Des Inferis, des inferis ! Allez, c'est le moment où jamais ! Des Inferis, des inferis ! »_

J'espérais secrètement qu'il se fasse entraîner au fond et que, par un quelconque miracle - peut être l'offrande de la tête de Severus Rogue sur un plateau en argent à envoyer par hiboux rapide au Diable – je ressorte vivante de ce trou à rat. Mais, au risque de me répéter une sorcière stupide, dans ce genre de situation, est une sorcière morte. Or je n'étais pas stupide et ne voulait pas devenir un cadavre. C'est pourquoi je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que cet idiot, aussi détestable soit-il, me laisse en plan maintenant. Sans baguette. Seul le feu à le pouvoir de tuer un Inferi - si plus mort qu'un Inferi ça existe - et aux dernières nouvelles une panthère cracheuse de feu ça n'existe pas et je n'étais pas en possession de ma baguette. Laissée dans le tiroir de mon chevet à Poudlard pour, je cite « plus de sécurité et ne pas éveiller les moindre soupçons si jamais elle venait à être découverte ». Mon cul !

C'est pourquoi j'eus un mauvais pressentiment lorsque, par pure malchance, Rogue fit tomber un caillou dans l'eau. Nous pûmes clairement entendre le léger « ploc » lorsque le roc toucha la surface de l'eau avant de couler lentement.

J'échangeai un regard lourd de reproche avec Rogue. Qui n'eut qu'un faible haussement d'épaule. Si je survis a cette MSBOVTM – entendez par là Mission Suicide Bordel-On-Va-Tous-Mourir – je jure de ne plus jamais insulter mon partenaire.

Un instant je crus que mes prières furent exaucées car rien ne vint troubler le calme. Je me permis un soupir de soulagement tout en me détendant.

Puis, tout d'un coup, des bruits sourds se firent entendre du fin fond du lac. Allons, le calme avant la tempête il semblerait. Rembobinage : Si je survis à cette MSBOVTM, j'épouse Rogue dès notre mission complète accomplie.

J'ai bien dis si je survis, car en voyant la surface noire du lac s'agiter, j'ai bien peur que mes chances soient maigres.

Rogue recula doucement jusqu'à moi, sa baguette pointée devant lui. Dès qu'il fut arrivé à ma hauteur, je me blottis contre ses jambes. Quoi ?! Tous les moyens sont bons pour survivre ! Tout en tremblant et grognant presque imperceptiblement je lui demandai :

_« - A votre avis, il y a quoi dans ce lac ? »_

Il ne me jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention droit devant lui.

_« - Ne posez pas de question dont vous ne voulez pas entendre la réponse, Miss Granger. »_ sa voix bien que posée ne put m'empêcher de sentir sa tension et sa peur.

Bonne nouvelle : visiblement je n'allais pas devoir épouser Rogue. La mauvaise ? Je ne survivrais pas assez longtemps pour épouser qui que ce soit. Je retins du mieux que je le pus la crise d'hystérie. J'allais mourir. Reste à savoir par qui. Ou quoi.

Je n'y avais pas fait attention jusqu'alors mais, ce que je pensais être des vertiges causés par ma chute et ma fatigue, étaient en fait du à la présence de magie noire. Et bien que pour l'instant le niveau soit supportable, il grandissait de plus en plus.

Convulser en plein milieu d'un champ de bataille n'est pas la meilleure idée pour survivre. A moins que la technique de l'opossum mort arrive à berner les créatures qui, je le sentais, remontaient de plus en plus à la surface.

Mon corps se mit à trembler de plus en plus, pris de spasme. Ma tête me tournait et je luttai contre l'envie de reculer contre le mur du fond. Dans l'espoir de pouvoir m'y fondre. Il y avait une quantité de magie noire bien assez suffisante pour me faire faire une crise d'épilepsie.

Je fermai mes yeux un instant. Contre mes côtes, je sentis le mouvement de recul de Rogue. Pas d'Inferi, s'il vous plait…

Lentement, je rouvris une paupière.

Vous ais-je déjà dis que j'avais une malchance phénoménale ? Ou alors est-ce une manie chez les mages noirs de créer des morts-vivants ?

Que dire ? Au boulot, Hermione !

* * *

**Allez hop ! Maintenant, comme le dis si bien Hermione, au boulot pour le BAC ! Si jamais certaines de mes lectrices passent également leur BAC, bon courage ! Bonnes vacances pour les plus chanceux :)!**


End file.
